School Days After
by Sumeragi-chan
Summary: Continuación del fic School Days. Light ha descubierto el poder de la death note,Ryuuzaki ha logrado su puesto como L.Pese a haber compartido tanto en su año juntos de preparatoria,cómo reaccionarán ambos al descubrir que son enemigos de su mejor amigo?
1. The Kira Case

**.- School Days After -.**

Este fic será major entendido si se ha leído primero _School Days_, por la misma autora (Sume-chan!)

"_Dedicado a __Tary-Hime__, __Vegen Isennawa__, __xilema95__, __Ginebra__, __Lorena Malfoy__, __darklover71__, __Saki-Uzumaki__, __adrifernan19__, :), __Betsy17__, YASNyoko1, __Diana Albatou__, skayla, __YagamiKamiLight__, __Edainwen__, __Kinary-chan__, __Divissima Moon__, __Apocrifi Sogno__, __Yarizzle__, YO, 12Danixx85, __Theo Goldsmith__, __Vampirestar__, lucy-chan97 o luchytwinsakura, kaoryciel94, y __kaneFantasy__._

_Con todo cariño!"_

**Capítulo I: The Kira case**

Un año había pasado desde que L se enteró de la verdad. Quillish, su único familiar, había resultado ser el propio Watari, personaje que amparaba a todo buen detective.

- Fue sin duda uno de mis mejores años – admitió el pelinegro llevándose una cereza con crema a la boca.

Se encontraba sentado en el piso de un cuarto oscuro, observando un monitor mientras comía una combinación de varios postres.

"¿Beyond habrá sobrevivido entonces?"

En el monitor se veía un noticiero que anunciaba 28 muertes de criminales presos en los últimos dos días. Todos, misteriosamente, de ataques al corazón.

"El patrón es el mismo. El poder, el instrumento… No obstante, el propósito ha cambiado. ¿Será realmente Beyond?"

El modo de asesinato era el mismo que había usado Jack en el caso resuelto el año anterior. Incluso el lugar era el mismo: Kanto. Esto último no era garantizado. Kanto desde luego no el único lugar donde ocurrían las muertes. Ni siquiera eran todas en Japón. El detective había deducido que había empezado en Kanto debido a un muerte ocurrida en vivo con las mismas características de las demás con la transmisión sólo en Kanto.

"Me pregunto si Light lo habrá notado… Si estará bien…"

El pelinegro abandona el cuarto oscuro y se introduce en una cocina iluminada con tres refrigeradores y dos cocinas eléctricas. Sus paredes eran blancas, así como la mayoría de los artefactos y muebles. Sólo la comida mostraba colores vivos, y es que la gran mayoría era sarta de caramelos y postres recién hechos.

- ¿Abuelo? – llamó L pasando de largo por tan golosa habitación.

- ¿Sí, Ryuuzaki?

Quillish estaba en el comedor, leyendo el periódico mientras desayunaba. El detective se sienta a su lado, en el lugar que ya de por sí tenía comida servida.

- Doce muertes más. Ya son 29 en total – anuncia el más joven.

- Me imagino que sólo son noticas mundiales- señala el mayor.

- Sí. Está claro que residía en Kanto, y que podría todavía permanecer ahí.

- Beyond no actuaría así. Él se mantendría en constante movimiento.

- Lo sé, pero ten en cuenta que ya tiene mis fondos. Tendría que moverse con sus propios recursos.

- Eso no es problema para él. Si puede matar a cualquiera, nada le impide tomar su dinero después.

- No podría – atajó L comiendo un pedazo de torta -. Los criminales no murieron en lugares públicos. Y si bien mató a otras personas, alguien lo habría notado por el modo de muerte común. La gente ya comienza a darse cuenta de que algo pasa. Además, ¿por qué él querría acabar con criminales? Jamás se interesó en hacerlo, no veo por qué motivo lo haría ahora.

- Bueno, supongo que tienes un punto, Ryuuzaki. Podría no tratarse de Beyond, después de todo.

- Eso es lo que más me preocupa – admite el pelinegro -. Significaría que el poder puede aparecer en más de un individuo, o que puede transferirse. Dada la región y los acontecimientos pasados creo que es más probable de que se trate de la segunda opción.

- Transferibilidad.

- Pero cómo y quién, eso es lo que me interesa, además de saber cómo funciona. Hasta ahora no he podido descifrar su método de matanza. Cómo provoca los ataques al corazón.

- Lo sabrás luego de atraparlo, Ryuuzaki.

Permanecieron minutos en silencio, terminando sus desayunos juntos como diariamente hacían. Antes de finalizar, L habló tímidamente sin mirar directo al hombre mayor.

- ¿Crees que… deberíamos volver a Kanto, para trabajar mejor en el caso?

Quillish lo observa con una mezcla de cariño, compasión y remordimiento.

- Lo siento, Ryuuzaki. Es muy peligroso volver sin tener pruebas de Beyond y su paradero.

L no dice nada. Se limita a comer un poco más de crema en silencio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Light Yagami se encontraba saliendo de clases cuando un anuncio en la gran pantalla de la ciudad llamó su atención: Un criminal más había fallecido. Kira, comenzaron a llamar al invisible verdugo.

_Seré el dios del nuevo mundo,_ pensó el japonés inexpresivo.

Recordó entonces cómo había descubierto la función de la death note, hace unos seis meses. Ryuk, el shinigami, había acudido a él para contarle algunas reglas que no estaban escritas, expresando así su curiosidad por lo que haría el japonés. Al principio, Light había dudado sobre si usarla o no. La influencia del detective permanecía en él. Justicia honesta, justa. Si él la impartía, ¿qué lo diferenciaría de los otros criminales? Por motivos así, pasó como un mes antes de que reconsiderase la idea.

_Será mi regalo a la humanidad. Me sacrificaré por el nuevo mundo._

El siguiente mes había hecho experimentos sobre las posibilidades de la death note. Su alcance en cuanto al tipo de muerte. Esto le pareció tan interesante que prefirió no llamar la atención con los ataques al corazón, todavía. Esto fue bueno, puesto que el mes siguiente su padre lo sorprendió con una beca a Norteamérica por tres meses, enviándolo junto con Sayu, su hermanita.

Al regresar, pasó elaborando por dos semanas una lista de criminales ya programada, al tiempo que conseguía fuentes para ejecutar a los extranjeros. Ya había sido descuido al experimentar por primera vez con una local, no podía ser tan tonto como para volver a hacer dentro del periodo en que sería conocido. Confiaba haber dejado pasar ya bastante tiempo entre esa primera muerte, y las actuales que lo definían como Kira.

_Aunque sólo Ryuuzaki lo notaría… Tal vez lo hizo._

Durante este periodo, trató también de descubrir el verdadero nombre de Jack, pues no terminaba de convencerse de que ya había muerto. Luego de esto, empezó su objetivo inicial: Ejecutó a diversos criminales de diversos países alrededor del mundo. Posteriormente fue denominado por los medios con el denominativo Kira.

_Asesino… Sí, es lo que soy. Es en lo que me he convertido._

Cuando llegó a su casa, saludó a su madre y su hermana y se encerró en su habitación a estudiar.

- ¿Vas a matar a más criminales, Light? – pregunta el shinigami que observaba atentamente sus acciones.

- No, Ryuk. Hoy tengo mucha tarea por hacer – responde el japonés sentado a su escritorio -. Recuerda que no debo descuidar mi estudio por ningún motivo. Llamaría la atención.

- ¿Por qué estás siendo tan paranoico, Light? Después de todo, ni siquiera estás cerca de ser sospechoso.

- No podría asegurarlo, Ryuk. Tarde o temprano sospecharán de mí.

- ¿Por qué? – el shinigami se curioso a ver qué escribía.

- Porque tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que tengo acceso a información policial. Investigarán a todos sus miembros, y por lo tanto a mí – explicó pacientemente.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Usarás esa información a propósito, Light?

El castaño no respondió. Terminó su ensayo y se puso a leer un libro ignorando al shinigami. Ryuk decidió no insistir por ese momento, pues Light le había prometido darle una manzana para la cena.

- Lo haré, Ryuk. Porque cuanto más antes lo haga, será mejor – responde tras una pausa.

- ¿Mejor para qué?

- Para lograr una alianza. Si la policía se une a mí, podré llegar a mucho más gracias a ellos también. Cuanto antes mejor, Ryuk.

De pronto, alguien toca a su puerta.

- Light, ¿podrías ayudarme con mi tarea? – pide Sayu desde el otro lado.

- Está bien, aguarda un momento por favor.

Light coge la death note y la guarda bajo su cama.

- ¿Consideras ése un buen escondite, Light? Después de todo, si ella toca la death note será capaz de verme también.

Light no dice nada. Se acerca a abrirle la puerta pensando en algún escondite para un futuro cercano.

_Pese al tiempo que pasamos juntos, Ryuk no se ha molestado en especificarme nada que no le preguntara. Maldito shinigami, no podía haber escrito todas las reglas, ¿o sí?_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El asesino se refugiaba en una casa en la ciudad de Kanto. Sabía que no podía ni mostrarse en público por temor al nuevo _justiciero_ que había surgido misteriosamente en el mundo. Kira. _Killer._ Podría engañar a todos, menos a él.

_Yo tenía ese poder antes, Yagami. Me lo quitaste._

Beyond Birthday, mejor conocido como _Jack, _había tenido primero la death note en sus propias manos. Él había provocado su venida a este mundo. Los shinigamis habían aparecido por él, y sus increíbles ojos.

_La ventaja es que, Light no sabe que sigo con vida, y que yo sé su verdadero nombre porque lo he visto en persona. Apenas me haga con un pedazo de la death note, lo mataré por haberme arrebatado lo más preciado para mí._

El asesino se acomodó mejor para ver a través de la persiana. Lo hacía cada día hábil a esa misma hora, y cada vez que lo hacía, veía exactamente lo mismo todos los días: Un estudiante universitario que era acompañado por un peculiar shinigami con una sonrisa divertida, era Yagami Light.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Finalmente! Segunda temporada! Espero les haya gustado el inicio, háganmelo saber para continuar o no! XD

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	2. La caza comienza

**.- School Days After -.**

"_Dedicado a __Vegen Isennawa__, anónimo, kaoryciel94, __Diana Albatou__, __kaneFantasy__, __xilema95__, __Theo Goldsmith__, __ka13ms__, __ilovetwilightboys__._

_Con todo cariño!"_

**Capítulo II: La caza comienza**

- L, aquí está la información que querías – indica un correo recién llegado al peculiar detective. Quillish se encargaba de imprimir toda la información mientras el pelinegro pensaba frente al monitor sobre el caso Kira.

"_Si esto resulta confirmarse, mi teoría anda por buen camino"._

Momentos después se reúne con Quillish en su comedor para examinar los datos enviados por una de sus mejores fuentes. Ambos sujetos pasan el día examinando dato por dato, asegurándose plenamente de sus conclusiones. Al final la teoría de L resulta ser cierta: Kira tenía acceso a información confidencial de la policía japonesa, lo que ponía a sus integrantes como primeros sospechosos.

- Haremos pruebas para descartar locaciones – señala L ordenando los papeles – Esta información está clasificada según las regiones de Japón. Si filtramos los datos adecuados podremos al menos delimitar en una sola región.

- Estoy de acuerdo, Ryuuzaki. ¿Quieres que me comunique con la policía entonces? – ofrece Watari.

- No, aún no – L se lleva el pulgar a los labios, sonriendo un poco -. Creo que podemos avanzar un poco más antes de pedir cooperación con la NPA.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yagami Light se dirigía a su casa luego de unas clases en la universidad. Ryuk, el shinigami, volaba tranquilamente a su lado. Aquella mañana Light había ejecutado a dos criminales más, y se había quedado insatisfecho con aquel índice.

- A estas alturas debería ser capaz de triplicar el número de criminales con ataques al corazón – comenta el japonés cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Ryuk.

- Dada la cantidad de criminales que están saliendo en las noticias debería encargarme de por lo menos cuarenta criminales al día. Pero como estoy algo ocupado no he podido sintonizar a la mayoría, descartando a aquellos cuyos rostros no salen en los medios. Si bien me he preparado para esto, algo está impidiendo que todos los criminales salgan al aire. Es como si me estuvieran forzando a utilizar la única información adicional que tengo, la de mi padre.

- ¿Forzando, dices?

- Vamos, Ryuk. Si respondo a este patrón, se confirmará de inmediato mi acceso a la información policial.

- ¿Pero eso no era lo que querías? ¿No habías dicho que cuanto antes mejor?

- Desde luego, Ryuk. Sin embargo, es un tanto extraño que esté ocurriendo de esta manera. La verdad esperaba que se iniciaran investigaciones dentro de la policía, pero como esto no está pasando, me inclino a pensar que alguien más está al tanto de esto.

- ¿Alguien externo a la policía?

- Así es. Créeme que habría otra reacción si fueron ellos los que se enteraran de que Kira tiene acceso a su información. No… Si existe otra entidad que me está obligando a usar mi acceso a la información policíaca, no está aliada a ellos para mi captura. Tendría que ser una entidad privada, que ya me demuestra su capacidad e influencia al realizar esta acción.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de esto?

- No lo estoy, peor lo sospecho.

Juntos, continúan su camino sin decir más.

"_Ryuuzaki, ¿tendrás algo que ver en esto?"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Beyond veía a través de las persianas atentamente, Light lucía ligeramente más ansioso que ayer.

"_Ya han empezado, las complicaciones a su tan infantil plan" _celebra sin perderlo de vista. Luego de unos instantes el japonés sale del rango visible desde la ventana de Jack, y éste se retira a un viejo sillón de la sala de esa casa.

- Mm… me pregunto si será L el que le causa problemas. Es obvio que va a perseguir a Kira tarde o temprano. Sí…

Se levanta del sillón e ingresa a la cocina. Abre el refrigerador y saca uno de los tantos frascos de mermelada que guardaba dentro. Al cerrar el refrigerador mira de reojo el cuerpo de una mujer caído a los pies de la mesa en el centro.

- Voy a cuidar tu casa, lo prometo – indica al ver que la mujer lo miraba fijamente desde el suelo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una semana después, L se alegraba de confirmar sus datos.

"_Después de todo, sí parece seguir en Kanto"._

Se encontraba en la habitación oscura, con un único monitor encendido a la espera de la señal de Watari. Cuando éste aparece en la pantalla, gira la imagen para permitirle ver la asamblea internacional policial en la que se encontraba.

- ¿L? – se preguntaban unos a otros. El aludido se acerca al micrófono y saluda cordialmente.

La reunión giraba en torno al caso Kira. Al principio culpaban a instituciones de gran poder como el FBI de Norteamérica, pero luego confirmaron los datos de L quedando de acuerdo en que debían enfocarse en Japón. Ryuuzaki había reconocido al jefe Yagami, y le alegraba mucho verlo prácticamente igual que hace un año.

Luego de la agitada reunión, L quedó en perseguir a Kira en alianza con la policía, pidiendo de inmediato la revisión de ciertos datos sobre la forma en que los criminales eran anunciados en los medios.

"_Esto les llevará a la misma conclusión que yo, que Kira necesita del rostro y el nombre para matar a las personas. Con esto me darán acceso a los medios nacionales sin sospechar que en realidad ya tengo cierto poder sobre ellos. Con esto podré determinar si Kanto es realmente el lugar donde habita Kira y de ser así, podría iniciar una investigación oficial al delimitarse más el número de policías que trabajan en esa zona."_

El detective observa un poco más a Soichiro antes de que Watari cerrara la transmisión.

- Terminaré investigando a Light Yagami.

No estaba seguro si aquello le gustaba o le disgustaba. Por un lado, sería agradable saber de nuevo de su viejo mejor amigo, incluso podría ponerse en contacto con él. Pero por el otro lado, tales circunstancias lo ponían como sospechoso de ser probablemente el asesino serial más controversial de la historia. ¿Qué pasaría si por algún motivo fuera en verdad Light? Bien él sabía que el muchacho era listo, y que si antes no había tenido las agallas de hacer algo así, gracias al detective y el caso de Beyond ahora podría ser capaz de atreverse a hacerlo.

"_Transferibilidad… Light y Beyond estuvieron solos juntos en muchas ocasiones…"_

Más tarde, Quillish se comunicaba con L en el mismo monitor de la habitación oscura.

- Ryuuzaki, aún no aparecen pruebas de que Beyond siga con vida – informa desde algún cuarto de hotel en Japón.

- Entiendo. En todo caso ya se lo daba por muerto, ¿cierto?

- Así es. Pero recuerde, joven Ryuuzaki, que Beyond lo sabe.

- Mm… Dadas las circunstancias, consideras aún peligroso mi llegada a Japón, ¿cierto?

- Sentiría… mucha intranquilidad, Ryuuzaki.

- Comprendo, no te preocupes, abuelo. Puedo continuar mi investigación desde aquí.

- Se lo agradezco. Con un poco más de tiempo podré saber algo más con respecto al paradero de Beyond.

- Muy bien. Cuídate tú también, abuelo. Recuerda que Beyond también trató de matarte. Sabe que eres Watari.

- Oh, joven Ryuuzaki. Si Beyond quisiera matarme lo hubiera hecho hace mucho.

- Olvidas algo, Watari – afirma con frialdad el pelinegro -. Si nuestra teoría de la transferibilidad es correcta, entonces Beyond ya no tiene el poder sobrenatural para asesinar. Esto descarta que Kira sea Beyond, no obstante aumenta sus expectativas de vida.

- Comprendo. Seré precavido, Ryuuzaki.

El monitor se apaga entonces y Ryuuzaki se dirige a la cocina. Abre el refrigerador y coge una caja de flan en polvo junto con uno de leche líquida. Los lleva cerca una de las enormes cocinas en la que lo esperaba una olla mediana de aluminio.

- Ah, estoy de acuerdo en tener que vivir complemente solo, pero esto es humillante – protesta el detective tratando de encender el fuego.

**Notas de Sume-chan:** Parece la maldición de School Days, el segundo capi siempre llega después de lo que parece una eternidad XD

Espero haya sido de su agrado. Espero sus inspiradores y constructivos comentarios, ya aviso la próxima actu el siguiente finde!

Es un placer entretenerlos!

Pd. Si no les ha llegado el reply del anterior capi es porque aparentemente hay un error con los links de fanfiction que creo ya se arreglaron al cambiar de look. A todos, muchas gracias por su apoyo!


	3. Kanto

**.- School Days After -.**

_"Dedicado a __Vegen Isennawa__, __Diana Albatou__, __Chibi-tan__, __ilovetwilightboys__, y __xilema95__._

_Con todo cariño!"_

**Capítulo III: Kanto**

- Interrumpimos la programación diaria debido a un importante anuncio por la policía a nivel nacional – indica una presentadora en el televisor de Yagami Light. A continuación se ve a un hombre de traje -: A todos los ciudadanos que nos estén viendo, soy L.

Light se lleva un exabrupto al escuchar aquello.

_"¿L? ¿De qué está hablando este tipo?"_

- Quisiera dirigirme al ser conocido como Kira.

- Ahí tienes a L, Light – comentó Ryuk con una sonrisa burlona.

- Kira comprendo lo que haces y desde ya te informo que estoy de acuerdo con tu posición. Pero lo que estás haciendo no es correcto, es perverso.

- ¿Quién demonios es él? Ése no puede ser L – protesta Light comenzando a exasperarse.

- Te estás rebajando al nivel de los criminales y te has vuelto alguien incluso peor que ellos. Entrégate – continúa el hombre de la televisión.

- ¡No tiene el derecho de decirme qué hacer! ¡¿Quién se cree para lucir esa inicial? – Light estaba alterándose cada vez más.

- ¿Cómo sabes que él no es L? – pregunta Ryuk -. Mira, incluso su nombre tiene la inicial.

- Eso no es ninguna prueba, este tipo no puede ser L.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Has visto a L acaso?

Light había estado a punto de decir que sí, sin embargo al pensarlo bien, no estaba seguro de si L había conseguido el puesto. Después de todo, no habían pruebas de que Lance Lawliet fuera el verdadero nombre de ese detective conocido como L, bien podría haber sido un señuelo y este hombre era el verdadero con otro nombre. Light se preguntó si Ryuuzaki había conseguido el reconocimiento oficial como L. Sabía que él admiraba a Lance Lawliet y que por él había comenzado su carrera como detective, pero la verdad era que no había tenido noticias de él desde que se había marchado. ¿Y si su abuelo había descubierto todo y le había prohibido continuar? ¿Y si ese hombre tan sólo era un aprovechado que había ocupado el puesto abandonado por el heredero Wammy? De otro modo L no mostraría su verdadero rostro públicamente. Sí, aquel hombre no podía ser L. Sólo era un impostor que había engañado a los medios y a las autoridades.

- Ese hombre no es L, Ryuk. Lo sé porque L no sería tan estúpido como para arriesgarse a nivel nacional. Veamos si es lo bastante idiota como para mostrar su verdadero nombre para retar a Kira.

Light abre la Death Note y lee lentamente el nombre del supuesto L expuesto sobre la mesa en la que estaba.

- De cualquier forma, hago saber públicamente que estoy en tu búsqueda. Te capturaré y te haré pagar por todos tus crímenes. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Te venceré, Kira – el hombre sonríe en ese momento lleno de vanidad y confianza. Esto convence definitivamente a Light.

- Lind. L. Taylor, cavaste tu tumba – sonríe el japonés terminando de escribir el nombre.

El shinigami ríe y ambos vigilan atenta el reloj, controlando los 40 segundos. Inmediatamente, el hombre se lleva las manos al pecho y se retuerce brevemente de dolor, cayendo sobre la mesa exánime.

- Idiota – confirma Light disfrutando su victoria.

- Mataste a L a nivel nacional, eso tiene que beneficiarte en algo, ¿cierto? – aventura Ryuk.

- Desde luego que…

- Kira, estoy… francamente admirado – se oye súbitamente desde la televisión. Light observa con sorpresa la L en Old English que había aparecido en el monitor -. No creía que esto funcionaría tan efectivamente y tan rápido, pero veo que he estado equivocado. Déjame decirte que el hombre al que acabas de matar no era en realidad L, sino que se trataba de un criminal cuyo arresto escondimos de todo medio. Esto nos prueba que necesitas conocer el nombre y rostro para matar, y que no necesitas tener contacto en ningún momento. Muy impresionante. Estoy honestamente intrigado en descubrir cómo lo haces, pero esperaré hasta atraparte para averiguarlo. Por si no lo dedujiste, soy L. Te daré una prueba para demostrarlo: Aparte de descubrir que sólo necesitas saber el nombre y conocer el rostro de una persona para matarla, he descubierto que te encuentras en la región de Kanto. Esto lo sé porque esta transmisión no está hecha en realidad a nivel nacional, y dado que reaccionaste confirma que sin lugar a dudas estás en Kanto. Estás próximo al arresto. Hasta entonces.

La L desapareció de la pantalla para dar lugar a la reanudación de la programación regular. Light estaba perplejo.

- Jeje, te engañó – señala Ryuk sin contenerse -. L ya te tiene Light, está muy cerca… ¿Light?

- ¡Maldito! – reacciona Light golpeando su escritorio con enojo -. L… ¡era una trampa!

Light vuelve a pensar en Ryuuzaki, pero no tiene modo de saber si se trataba de él o no. En todo caso le habría llamado al saber que Kira se hallaba en Kanto. Probablemente aquello le haría volver. Si Ryuuzaki volvía, entonces era L. ¿Pero y si volvía y no lo contactaba?

- Está bien, L. Acepto tu reto – se propone recuperándose poco a poco de su metida de pata. Sonríe nuevamente mientras observaba el televisor -. Te encontraré primero y me haré cargo de ti antes de que puedas siquiera adivinarlo.

Ryuk vuelve a reír ante la determinación del japonés.

- ¿Vas a matarlo, Light?

- Ya veremos Ryuk. Ya veremos.

Light no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría si en verdad L fuera Ryuuzaki. De igual modo tendría que confirmarlo primero, así que se empeñaría en eso antes de planificar qué hacer con el detective cuando lo identificara.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- L es un genio – admitió Ukita luego de ver la transmisión del detective junto con los demás policías de la NPA.

- Sí, es brillante – concuerda el jefe Yagami algo cansado -. Muy bien, esto nos confirma las teorías que nos había presentado, por lo que tendremos que cumplir con sus peticiones cuanto antes.

- Bueno, tenemos que encontrar a cuatro personas para que actúen como parte de la NPA en el caso Kira. Sugiero buscar gente que tenga experiencia en armas.

- No, no servirá – objeta Soichiro -. L acaba de revelarnos que Kira no se basa en un poder físico, sino uno sobrenatural, por lo que las armas no servirán de nada a menos que lo encontremos. Además, L acaba de enviar una lista con las cuatro personas que desea reclutar para el caso.

- ¿Y son profesionales?

- No, de hecho enseñan en una preparatoria en Kanto?

- ¿Maestros? ¿Estás seguro que L quiere maestros en el caso Kira?

- Yo también me lo pregunto, Ukita, pero es la petición de L.

- ¿Y quiénes son estos maestros?

Soichiro le alcanza en ese momento unas hojas con los perfiles básicos de los cuatro maestros en cuestión.

- Lo que más me preocupa de esto, sin embargo – admite el jefe Yagami -. Es algo de lo que no estoy muy seguro.

- De qué se trata, jefe.

- Bueno, no sé si sólo es paranoia, o algo, pero estos cuatro sólo tienen algo en común: Todos enseñaron alguna vez en la preparatoria de mi hijo Light hace un año.

- ¿Cree que eso tiene algo que ver con que L los haya elegido?

- Espero que no, Ukita. En verdad, espero que no.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Watari, ¿cómo te encuentras? – pregunta L a través de su celular.

- Todo está bien. Su rutina normal no ha cambiado y no parece haber nada sospechoso – contesta Wammy pacientemente.

- ¿Vio la transmisión?

- Sí, pero creo que todos en Kanto lo han hecho. No tendría por qué ser sospechoso.

- Comprendo. De cualquier forma ya hice la petición al FBI de los agentes que irán en secreto. He distribuido cuidadosamente el número de agentes con el número de policías que tienen acceso a la información usada por Kira.

- Muy bien, estaré pendiente de sus llegadas entonces.

- Watari… No has notado nada sospechoso, en el entorno ¿no?

- ¿Te refieres a si hay alguien más vigilando?

- Sí.

- No, ningún indicio.

- Entiendo. Gracias por todo.

L cuelga el teléfono y se dirige de vuelta a una serie de monitores que tenía en una habitación cerrada.

_"¿Por qué sigo estando tan paranoico con Beyond?"_

Watari, mientras tanto, se retiraba oficialmente del pequeño seguimiento que había hecho de Yagami Light. A diferencia de cualquier otra técnica, Watari contaba con abundante tecnología para aquello, sin tener la necesidad de seguirlo a pie constantemente como haría de seguro algún agente del FBI. Él no lo sabía, pero esto probablemente lo había salvado de ser notado por cierto shinigami invisible a los sentidos de cualquier otro humano que no fuera Light.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi! Tal como lo prometí, actu en medio del finde! xD Y habrá otra el siguiente, así que no se deseperen. Puede que las cosas vayan algo lentas, pero es que todo detalle es importante. Vieron death note, no? Un capítulo puede ser sólo de un hecho, pero uno completo. En fin, espero les haya gustado.

Es un place entretenerlas!


	4. Agente

**.- School Days After -.**

"_Dedicado a __Vegen Isennawa__, __Chibi-tan__, y __Theo Goldsmith__._

_Con todo cariño!"_

**Capítulo IV: Agente**

L permanecía frente al monitor con el pulgar en la boca. Tenía un montón de papeles a ambos lados del teclado y tres teléfonos listos para ser usados en una mesita que el detective había llevado hasta el escritorio.

- No me deja más opción – pensaba en voz alta examinando bien la información que tenía en pantalla -. Kira me está obligando a investigar a la policía. Está usando a propósito información de la policía con respecto a nuestra investigación. ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Quiere ser descubierto?

L observaba el gráfico que había realizado con los miembros de la NPA. El horario de asesinatos de Kira que correspondían a un estudiante súbitamente se vieron alterados al día siguiente de la suposición. ¿Está retándome?

L revisa una vez más las fichas de cada agente que el FBI había enviado a Kanto en secreto para investigar a los miembros de la NPA y sus familias. La verdad tenía una mala corazonada al respecto, pero tenía que hacerlo para localizar la fuga. Había organizado los objetivos cuidadosamente, priorizando a los importantes cargos de la NPA. Esto significaría que los Yagami serían una de las primeras familias en ser investigadas, pero la verdad aquello ya le traía sin cuidado. Watari había investigado a Light, y a pesar de haber sido algo superficial estaba seguro de que el agente no encontraría nada nuevo.

- Supongo que tendré que esperar a ver los informes de los agentes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Light continuaba asistiendo a clases regularmente. Gracias al computador de su padre había descubierto que la policía y L sospechaban que Kira era un estudiante. Cambió inmediatamente su rutina con la death note y esperó pacientemente a que L hiciera lo que sabía tarde o temprano iba a hacer: Espiar a la policía. Le había explicado a Ryuk el motivo de provocar la ruptura entre la NPA y L, lo cual iba perfectamente con sus planes.

- Buenos días Kiyomi – saludó a su antigua compañera.

- Buenos días – respondió ella sentándose junto a él.

Takada Kiyomi había ingresado al mismo tiempo que Light a la universidad. Habiendo sacado un alto promedio terminó convirtiéndose en compañera de estudios del mismo. Era la única de la preparatoria con la que se había encontrado el japonés.

- ¿Cómo está Amane? – preguntó la mujer.

- Bien, según he escuchado. Sus padres lograron encontrarle un buen agente y creo que se está especializando en comerciales de televisión – contesta Light sin dejar de tomar apuntes.

- Ya veo. Creo que es muy afortunada. Está haciendo lo que le gusta.

- Sí.

Light Yagami se preguntó si Misa se encontraría aún en Tokyo, o si se había mudado ya a otra parte en busca de más ofertas. A la modelo le había costado separarse de Light definitivamente, pero gracias al apoyo de sus padres en su carrera lo había superado. Ahora ya no lo llamaba tan seguido para preguntarle cómo estaba y si la extrañaba. En lo posible, Light evadía esas llamadas.

- Kiyomi, ¿qué opinas de Kira? – pregunta Light en su descanso antes de entrar a otra clase.

- ¿Kira? Pues… Estoy de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo. Pienso que no hay perdón para aquellos que son despiadados con otras personas. Es el único modo de aplicar verdadera justicia a la sociedad – explica con seriedad.

- ¿Y qué opinas de L? – continúa el japonés.

- L es sólo un hombre egocéntrico que busca hacerse más famoso promocionando su persecución contra Kira. La verdad fue impresionante lo que hizo por televisión, pero creo que cometió el error de decirle a Kira sus avances hasta el momento. Se confió demasiado, y por eso considero que Kira no volverá a caer en una de sus trampas de la misma forma.

- Como siempre sigues sorprendiéndome, Kiyomi.

- ¿Así como la vez en que me preguntaste por qué no había elegido estudiar comunicación?

- Sí.

- A lo mejor esas sorpresas te las llevas porque tienen en común con lo que piensas.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Digo, mi opinión se formó así desde que te escuché defender la justicia comunitaria en esa clase de debate hace un año. Aquella que te enfrentaste a Ryuuzaki.

- Ah, sí. ¿Así que por eso cambiaste de parecer?

- En parte, sí. Además, si hago buenas audiciones sé que conseguiría algún trabajo en televisión algún día. Quiero especializarme en leyes para poder ser un vocero de la justicia.

- Eso sería maravilloso, Kiyomi. Algún día lo lograrás.

- Gracias, Light.

Horas después, Light volvía a casa junto al shinigami que sólo él podía ver. Ryuk había dejado en claro que no estaba de su lado ni del de L, y que sólo sería un espectador de lo que ocurriese. En ese momento aprovecha para decirle a Light que alguien más lo seguía.

"_Excelente"_, piensa el japonés. Su plan había funcionado incluso antes de lo esperado. L había enviado gente a vigilar a los policías y sus familiares para localizar la fuga de información. De ahora en adelante debía tener cuidado y trabajar bien su fachada como estudiante normal.

Al llegar a su casa sube hasta su cuarto y le indica a Ryuk que mataría a esa persona para que dejase de molestar al shinigami. Se sentía observado a pesar de que no podía ser visto.

Esa noche Ryuk le explicaría de los ojos de shinigami a cambio de la mitad de su vida restante, propuesta que desde luego Light rechazaría.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi y Misora ingresaban a las instalaciones de la NPA al ser convocados por el detective más famoso mundialmente reconocido. Fueron recibidos por el jefe Yagami, cabeza del caso Kira. Los cuatro profesores fueron interrogados largamente por la policía para descubrir si habían conocido a L antes o habían trabajado con él. Buscaban alguna explicación para que el detective recurriera a ellos, mas no encontraron ninguna.

Como favor especial al detective, los cuatro recibirían cursos primarios de defensa personal y manejo de armas, aunque esto último no significaría que les darían acceso a alguna.

- L, ¿por qué haces esto? – cuestionó Soichiro aprovechando que nadie más escuchaba la conversación con el detective a través de su monitor.

- Pronto lo entenderá, jefe Yagami. Por favor, que esto no salga de los miembros en el caso Kira – respondió la voz distorsionada de L -. Cuando llegue el momento le revelaré mis intenciones para estas cuatro personas. Siga con su entrenamiento básico, por favor.

Más tarde, Soichiro regresaba a casa luego de casi tres días sin haber salido de la estación de policía. Fue calurosamente recibido por su esposa e hija y saludado con gran respeto por parte de su hijo mayor, Light.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Beyond también se había dado cuenta del agente que seguía en secreto a Yagami Light. Desde donde estaba los había visto pasar a los dos a su debido tiempo.

- Ah… sería tan fácil quitarle la death note a ese atrevido – suspiraba Jack junto a la ventana de la casa de la que se había apropiado -. Sin duda podría asaltarlo cualquiera de estos días sin que nadie lo percibiera. Es una lástima haber tardado tanto en llegar aquí. Me parece obvio que es lo suficientemente listo como para no llevar la death note con él a todo lado. No, de seguro ya la ocultó en un lugar a salvo de ser descubierto.

Beyond pensaba detalladamente sus opciones. Si se aliaba con Light en secreto, tarde o temprano tendría acceso a la death note. Podía ocultar su identidad y así ganarse la confianza del japonés asesinando al agente que lo seguía. Pero aquello no haría sino atraer más sospechas hacia el actual Kira. ¿Y si mataba todos los agentes para librarlo de una mayor sospecha? No, no podría hacer eso sin una death note. Ni siquiera sabía cuántos agentes más habían sido enviados, y si se tomaba el tiempo para investigarlo el japonés se haría cargo él mismo de los agentes.

Por otra parte, si se aliaba con L nuevamente también algún rato tendría acceso a la death note. Pero claro, esto sería más difícil ya que a pesar de esconder su identidad L lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para adivinar que se trataba de él.

- Igual, si no revelo mi posición, jamás podrá encontrarme, y se verá obligado a trabajar conmigo si quiere detener a Kira lo antes posible. Nada más aporto lo suficientemente como para hacer encerrar a Light y así quedarme con su death note antes de que confiese algo.

Cualquiera de esas opciones le atraía. Pero había una tercera. Una muy deliciosa tercera. Y a decir verdad, esa tercera opción le atraía aún más.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente, Light partía a clases como siempre. Había planeado tener una cita ese fin de semana para conseguir el nombre de ese agente. Lo que no anticipó fue que ese mismo día, mientras se encontraba almorzando con Kiyomi el agente que lo seguía sería secuestrado.

Esa noche, al llegar a su casa se horrorizó al encontrar en la tele un video subido enviado a las diferentes estaciones de televisión.

- Mi nombre es Raye Penber – decía el hombre con los ojos vendados y atado a una silla junto a una pared blanca -. He sido capturado por Kira.

Todos en Kanto veían la transmisión horrorizados. L también lo veía desde una conexión con Watari.

- Como verán, Kira conoce mi nombre y mi rostro. Ha prometido no matarme si L retira a los agentes enviados del FBI para investigar a la policía japonesa. L tiene un plazo de dos días para retirarlos, de lo contrario nos matará a todos…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi! Sorprendidas? Tan tan taaan! Jeje. Como siempre, espero sus inspiradores reviews.

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	5. Regreso

**.- School Days After -.**

"_Dedicado a kaoryciel94, __Vegen Isennawa__, __Chibi-tan__, __Kaiya Kin__, __Theo Goldsmith__, __Diana Albatou__, __xilema95__._

_Con todo cariño!"_

**Capítulo V: Regreso**

L se encontraba en problemas. Desde que el video de Raye Penber había salido al aire, todos en Japón parecían darle la espalda. Empezando por la NPA, cuyos policías se retiraron del caso Kira acusando a L de desconfiando y justificando que el caso era demasiado peligroso para cualquiera. Soichiro Yagami había sido el único en mantenerse con L, y gracias a su iniciativa Ukita decidió quedarse también. Los ciudadanos japoneses que habían visto la transmisión se sentía profundamente ofendidos por el detective mundialmente reconocido. L no confía en la policía así que la investiga en secreto mientras ésta obedece sus instrucciones para atrapar a Kira, ésa era la idea de L de la mayoría de la región. L sabía que esto traería más problemas, pues si bien antes había gozado de privilegios en los medios y la policía ahora no tenía a nadie más de su lado que el jefe Yagami y Ukita. Por si fuera poco, ante el video de Penber el FBI había visto expuestos a sus agentes y los obligaron a abandonar el país por su propia seguridad. El FBI culpaba a L de la situación de Penber y le cerraba oficialmente sus puertas a cualquier tipo de alianza.

- ¿Watari? ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta L desde un computador.

- Sí, joven Ryuuki. La NPA ha decidido que no obligaría a trabajar a ningún policía contigo, lo que nos reduce a los señores Yagami y Ukita y a los cuatro profesores que llamaste antes – explica el mayor desde algún café en Kanto.

- La situación se ha complicado, ¿no lo crees? ¿Crees que ya es hora de que vaya personalmente?

La respuesta del mayor se hizo esperar.

- Usted es libre de venir cuando plazca, joven Ryuuzaki, no obstante, debe recordar que ya se ha convertido en todo un Lawliet, y no puede darse el lujo de hacer su vida pública.

- Tratas de decirme que no puedo contactar a ningún conocido durante mi instancia allá.

- Exacto.

- Pero el jefe Yagami me conoce, Watari, sin duda me reconocerá cuando L y los policías se encuentren.

- Él es un profesional serio, Ryuuzaki, creo que su identidad estará a salvo con él.

"_Profesional serio", _eso había dicho Watari. Era a la vez una indirecta para él. _"Sé serio, L, no puedes darte el lujo de salir por ahí en busca de viejas amistades. Sé un profesional serio, un detective serio. Sé un verdadero L, que dejó todo eso atrás para progresar y convertirse en el mejor"._

- Comprendo. Partiré de inmediato – confirmó con algo de tristeza.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¡Maldición! – Light golpeaba su escritorio con gran enojo. Las noticias indicaban que Kira no había vuelto a contactar a ningún medio, por lo que el estado acutal de Raye Penber era desconocido. El FBI se había disculpado públicamente y los agentes habían sido evacuados cuanto antes, anunciando su ruptura profesional con el detective conocido como L.

- No te entiendo, Light – observó el shinigami tras él -. Te estabas esforzando tanto para deshacerte de esos agentes y ¿ahora te molestas cuando alguien más lo hace por ti?

- Quien sea que haya sido, Ryuk, no está a favor de Kira.

- Pero creí que…

- No, Ryuk. No es bueno para mí. L sospechará de inmediato de aquellos que investigaba Raye el momento en que fue secuestrado, y ése soy yo, Ryuk. No Kira, sino Light. Lo que yo planeaba me iba a dejar sin sospechas, pero esto precipita todo y ahora L me tendrá en su mira.

Light se levanta de la silla y comienza a caminar en su habitación.

"_Necesitaré tomar precauciones cuanto antes, tan pronto L sospeche de mí, sea Ryuuzaki o no, puede que me ponga sistemas de vigilancia programados, como micrófonos o cámaras. No se arriesgará a enviar a alguien más en lugar de Penber"._

- Salgamos de compras, Ryuk.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Beyond reía sin poder contenerse. Todo había salido increíblemente tal como él lo había pronosticado. La NPA, el FBI, L… Lo único que parecía escaparle de las manos era la acción de Kira. Originalmente Beyond creía que Kira enviaría algo para limpiar su nombre, pero no había sido así. Obviamente esto sólo sería cuestión de tiempo, pues pronto Light se daría cuenta de lo que verdaderamente estaba haciendo Beyond.

"_Bueno, si aún no se da cuenta, me da para más. Es hora de llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel. Siento mucho que esta etapa llegara tan pronto, me hubiera gustado más que Light buscase limpiar su reputación de asesino, jeje"._

Raye Penber yacía encerrado en el cuarto de servicio de la casa en la que se encontraba BB. Aún tenía los ojos y las manos atadas, pero estaba vivo.

"_Lo siento mucho, Naomi…"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naomi Misora no había dicho nada, pero estaba muriendo de nervios en su interior. Penber y ella habían mantenido una relación fructífera durante años en Estados Unidos, la misma que se vieron obligados a terminar cuando ella se mudó a Japón junto con sus padres. No soportaron separarse por más de tres meses, y retomaron su relación a larga distancia. Se habían comprometido en secreto, sin que los padres de ninguno supieran de su relación formalizada. Era por este motivo que nadie le preguntaba a Naomi cómo estaba, pues nadie sabía que ese agente secuestrado por Kira era su prometido.

El entrenamiento le había hecho bien en ese aspecto, pese a que los cursos cesaron bastante rápido hubo tiempo para al menos autorizarle un arma y enseñarle a cargar y disparar. Naomi había persistido en su práctica a modo de desahogarse.

La policía le había informado todo lo que sabía con respecto a Penber, pero era prácticamente nada. Las horas pasaban con agonía, y no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo por mucho tiempo. L la necesitaba sí, pero Raye también. Iba a intentar buscarlo por cuenta propia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El helicóptero llegó a la cima del edificio estrepitosamente. L había llegado a Kanto en menos de quince horas, durante las cuales había examinado ya las listas de las personas que investigaba Penber. Le sorprendió mucho comprobar que Yagami Light se encontraba entre éstas, y más aún, que había un 94 por ciento de que era la persona a la que vigilaba Penber esa semana.

"_Después de todo, parece que no podré bloquearte del todo, Light"._

Watari lo aguardaba con franca preocupación, pero muy feliz de reencontrarse con su nieto nuevamente. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente no pudo evitar abrazarlo emotivamente y con fuerza, tal como un padre haría con su hijo pródigo.

- Bienvenido – saludó.

- Gracias, abuelo – se permitió decir el pelinegro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dos días después no había rastros de Raye Penber, la policía había abierto un caso y el FBI había mandado dos hombres para investigar el caso de su agente perdido. Soichiro y Ukita habían recibido la aprobación de seguir trabajando con L en el caso Kira, siempre y cuando lo ocultaran del resto de la gente. Debido a esto, se accedió trabajar en las instalaciones que L proveería.

L. Muy pronto Soichiro y Ukita conocerían en persona al detective, y no sólo ellos, sino también Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi y Misora. Todos habían sido citados para encontrarse con L en un cuarto de hotel del que Watari daría el nombre después. El jefe estaba muy emocionado.

El legendario detective conocido como L, desde hace años que no oía de él, y de pronto había resurgido nuevamente, como si nada. Imaginó que tendría más de cuarenta años. ¿Cómo sería el rostro de un hombre tan deductivo, inteligente, detallista, y… secreto?

Cuando les contaron la reputación del detective a los maestros de preparatoria, Matsuda fue el primero en expresar su emoción sinceramente. Su reacción algo infantil animó al resto a expresarse aunque con algo más de mesura.

Esa noche, los seis supuestos miembros de la NPA ingresaron en grupos de dos al hotel en horarios con diferencia de una hora. A la hora indicada por Watari, todos se encontraban frente al cuarto de hotel señalado horas antes.

Entonces Soichiro abrió la puerta.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Jeje, reconocerán a que altura de DN estamos, y claro,las diferencias que hay. ¿Qué rumbo han de seguir? Como siempre, espero sus inspiradores reviews!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	6. Vigilancia

**.- School Days After -.**

"_Dedicado a: __Vegen Isennawa__, __Kaiya Kin__, __Diana Albatou__, __xilema95__, __Theo Goldsmith__,y __Chibi-tan__._

_Con todo cariño!"_

**Capítulo VI: Vigilancia **

La primera vez que vieron a L, los policías quedaron francamente impresionados. No sólo por lo joven que era el muchacho, sino porque lo habían visto ya antes en la preparatoria de Light.

- ¿Tú eres L? – preguntó Soichiro incrédulo.

- Así es, por favor díganme Ryuuzaki para evitar inconvenientes – L se dirigió al sillón de su sala para sentarse con las rodillas pegadas al pecho -. Jefe Yagami, comprendo su sorpresa ante todo porque me había recibido bajo su techo antes, lo agradezco mucho. Le informo que en ese entonces no era todavía L, así que le rogaría no comentar nada a nadie sobre el asunto.

Soichiro se sentó junto a L en el sofá, todavía estupefacto. Matsuda se acercó entonces al pelinegro con la boca abierta del asombro.

- Profesor Matsuda, me alegra que haya accedido a cooperar en esto – saludó Ryuuzaki -. Lo mismo va para ustedes, profesor Mogi, Aizawa y profesora Misora.

- ¡Tú eres L? Pero si apenas tienes como 19 años! – comenzó Matsuda.

- Lo sé. ¿Podrían por favor tomar asiento?

Los profesores obedecieron en silencio, excepto por Matsuda que seguía tratando de asimilar la información.

- Creo que soy el único que no te conoce – expresó Ukita acercándose al detective – Mi nombre es Ukita…

- No creo que sea necesario dar esta información a desconocidos, ¿no lo crees? – interrumpió L -. Con tu apellido bastará, de todas formas ya tengo sus datos personales entre mis papeles. Por favor, toma asiento.

Ukita obedeció tímidamente. Se sentó junto al jefe Yagami.

- Bien, a modo de probar que en verdad soy L, les diré mis datos hasta el momento. Detesto ser interrumpido, así que por favor esperen a que termine de hablar para comentar algo. Tampoco acepto celulares, por lo que les rogaría a todos apagar los suyos y ponerlos sobre esta mesa, por favor. Les recuerdo que lo que estamos por tratar aquí es de suma confidencialidad, de manera que tomar notas, grabar algo, o llevarse documentación o datos de aquí no está permitido. Tendrán que memorizar todo. Y una última cosa más – el detective tomó una cucharilla y comió parte del helado de fresa que tenía delante. La mayoría recién notó que había un helado sobre la mesita -. No revelarán nada de lo que pase en esta habitación a sus colegas, ni siquiera a sus familias. De hecho, sólo el director de la NPA podrá saber que están trabajando conmigo, para el resto ustedes no estarán trabajando en alianza a L. Esto no sólo me protegerá a mí, sino a ustedes también de la opinión pública. Actualmente no cuento con mucho apoyo de la población por culpa del video del agente desaparecido.

Los mayores lo miraron impresionados. Obedecieron cada una de sus palabras y ya no dudaron de que se tratara de un falso L. Soichiro recordó la breve estancia del pelinegro en su casa y se sintió súbitamente orgulloso de haber conocido a L en persona cuando todavía no escondía su verdadera identidad. Recordó también que él y su hijo mayor, Light, habían compartido mucho en ese último año de preparatoria. Ahora no le correspondía, pero pronto le preguntaría al detective si recordaba a su hijo y si por casualidad quería verlo. Para Light sería de gran ayuda conocerse con el detective mundialmente reconocido y hasta podrían trabajar juntos en algunos casos.

- Entonces tú nos llamaste, ¿no? – cuestiona Aizawa -. ¿Qué podrías necesitar de simples profesores como nosotros?

- ¡Es una trampa porque traté de reprobarte en inglés! – se asustó Matsuda. Todos lo miraron y Matsuda se encogió avergonzado en su sitio.

- La razón por la que los he llamado es bastante simple – explica Ryuuzaki ignorando a Matsuda -. Hace algún tiempo creímos que Kira era un estudiante universitario. En este momento tengo razones fundadas para seguir creyendo esto y algo más, tengo ya algunos sospechosos.

Una vez más, todos se impresionaron.

- Pero primero lo primero. Watari, pasa por favor – indica el detective llevándose a la boca otra cucharilla de helado. Watari ingresa a la habitación con el aspecto de un mayordomo con un portafolios que apoyo sobre otra mesita junto a Ryuuzaki -. Aquí les tengo un pequeño presente. Utilicen estos en todo momento menos en su trabajo, por motivos obvios.

Los policías y los profesores ven las identificaciones falsas con sus rostros dentro el portafolios. Cada uno recibe la suya junto con un cinturón. Watari les explica la forma de usar los cinturones en situaciones de emergencia.

- ¡Ah, parecemos súper agentes! – se emociona Matsuda una vez más. Ante la mirada molesta de los otros se encoje de nuevo -. Lo siento. He visto demasiadas películas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Light veía con desconcierto la información confidencial de su padre y la policía. No había progreso alguno en el caso Kira mientras que otros casos se veían actualizados de mucho tiempo.

- Parece que varios han renunciado al caso por temor a Kira.

- Eso es bueno, ¿no? – pregunta Ryuk detrás de él.

- En teoría sí, pero es que… Es un poco extraño. Ni siquiera se ha actualizado la fecha. Algo está pasando con el caso Kira que ni siquiera el director está seguro. No pueden haberlo congelado así por así. ¿Estarán trabajando en otro lugar debido a la filtración de información?

- Podría ser. Después de todo, quisiste que se supiera que Kira tenía acceso a datos policíacos.

- Pero la jugada ha salido en mi contra, Ryuk. Por culpa de Pember y ese maldito video. Puede que L se haya dado cuenta de que no se trataba del verdadero Kira, así que debe estar tramando algo en estos momentos.

- Y eso te asusta porque…

- Porque ahora me he vuelto un sospechoso seguro al estar siendo seguido por Pember justo cuando lo secuestraron.

Light apaga el monitor y se recuesta sobre su cama.

- Demonios, a partir de mañana tendré que tener cuidado. L podría estar vigilándome.

- ¿Mañana?

- Sí. Puede que ni siquiera pueda hablarte, Ryuk.

El shinigami lo mira extrañado, tratando de imaginar una razón para que Light dejase de hablarle.

Tendría que esperar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Beyond observa la ventana de Light. Sabe que el japonés ya se ha ido a dormir.

- Excelente. Pronto la investigación caerá sobre ti, Yagami. Me pregunto si L ya habrá llegado desde Inglaterra… No puedo esperar al momento en que ambos se encuentren, sí… Será muy divertido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Soichiro Yagami se encontraba apenado. Iban a poner cámaras de vigilancia por toda su casa junto con la del director de la NPA a petición de L. Había accedido a hacerlo más que nada porque sabía lo mucho que el detective estimaba a su hijo y que si requería hacer algo así para librarlo de sospechas era por el bien de Light.

L, por otra parte, estaba ansioso por lo que le mostraría las cámaras de vigilancia en la casa Yagami. Por una parte se interesaba en cómo estaba Light, ya todo un universitario, pero por otra sentía gran curiosidad por si Light realmente encajaría en el perfil establecido de Kira. No estaba seguro si le atraía la idea de que fuera realmente Kira. No sabía siquiera cómo reaccionar al respecto, así que por lo pronto, procuraba no pensar en eso.

Matsuda, Mogi, Aizawa y Misora habían recibido tareas especiales del detective. Cada uno debía preparar sus currículums y si era necesario, falsificar algunos datos para ser aceptados en cualquier universidad, instituto o trabajos de medio tiempo. Su función sería concreta una vez establecieran un sospechoso directo para seguir, pero mientras tanto, debían estar listos para lo que fuera.

Watari se encargaba de poner las cámaras en compañía de Ukita. Aprovechando la ausencia de todos los miembros de la familia Yagami, no deberían tener problemas. Más tarde, ese mismo día irían a hacer lo mismo con la casa del director aprovechando una cena a la que todos sus miembros debían acudir puntualmente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Light volvió a su casa ese día, supo que alguien había estado en ella en secreto. Lo supo por el truco de su puerta. Se preguntó quién era la persona que lo estaría observando. ¿Sería Ryuuzaki? De todas formas estaba preparado, así que siguió actuando como normalmente haría un muchacho de su edad. Ryuk seguía molestándolo, pero luego de varios minutos optó por dejar de hablarle también al japonés. Light se dedicó a hacer un trabajo en su computadora, armando su estrategia para deshacerse de esa vigilancia. Todavía no sabía si habían cámaras o micrófonos, o si habían ambos, por eso debía ser doblemente cuidadoso hasta poder hablar con Ryuk y poder así encomendarle la tarea de revisar su casa, o al menos su habitación.

Salió a una librería para poder hacer esto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Beyond nuevamente tenía ganas de reírse del actuar del japonés. Podía ver desde su ventana al frenético shinigami que revisaba cada rincón de su cuarto en busca de algo pequeño. Pensó que a lo mejor L ya sospechaba de él por culpa de Penber y que le había puesto cámaras de vigilancia ocultas. La perfecta actuación del japonés le confirmó esto último.

- Si L ya está vigilándolo a este grado, ya debe estar aquí, en Kanto – concluyó el asesino -. Podría ser hora de planear alguna trampa para él, una que me ayude a capturar a Kira y a vengarme de L.

Beyond se entretuvo recodando su pasado. La primera vez que había visto al pelinegro en su curso. ¿Realmente quería venganza? No, no era eso lo que quería. ¿Quería seguir siendo L? En parte sí, pero por otra ya le resultaba un objetivo dulcemente frustrado.

Oh, se acordó de la marca que había hecho en el detective, esa L incrustada crudamente en su pecho. Ansiaba verla. Era como si hubiera marcado su territorio.

- Sí, ¿por qué no? Quiero a L, y quiero convertirme en alguien digno de recordar. Quiero ser un criminal similar a Kira, sin sus estúpidos ideales. Sí… Quiero corromper este mundo.

Una larga carcajada siguió a esto, mientras todavía observaba a un Ryuk muy ocupado revisando el techo del cuarto del japonés.

- Fue por su culpa que L sigue con vida. Se lo agradezco, sí. Ser L me habría aburrido muy rápidamente. Pero eso no quita el hecho de haberse atrevido a retarme. Él también recibirá un castigo, uno digno de Kira.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Veo que Light está como siempre – comentó L a Soichiro mientras observaban las cámaras. Light se encontraba estudiando a la luz de su lámpara al tiempo que comía frituras después de la cena.

- Sí, siempre es muy organizado y decidido – admitió Soichiro orgulloso.

- Adelantó ya varias materias para ser su tercer semestre. Terminará antes que sus compañeros.

- Sin duda, eso suena a Light. Cada que hablamos me hace saber su impaciencia por trabajar conmigo.

- No lo culpo. Estudiar puede llegar a ser realmente aburrido.

El detective se llevó un pedazo de torta de chocolate a la boca.

- Y… Hablando de eso, Ryuuzaki. ¿No extrañas ese tipo de vida? – preguntó tímidamente el jefe Yagami.

- ¿A qué tipo de vida se refiere exactamente, señor Yagami?

- Bueno, al estilo normal de vida. Ir a la universidad, salir con tus amigos, tener una novia.

- Oh, es verdad. ¿Cómo está la señorita Amane? – se interesó de pronto L.

- Ella está muy bien, según he oído. Ha iniciado una carrera en el mundo de la actuación, y le está yendo muy bien a lado de sus padres.

- Entiendo. Imagino que está en un lugar más productivo para su carrera, como Estados Unidos.

- Sí, al menos eso fue lo último que supimos de ella.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio.

- Con respecto a su pregunta, señor Yagami. La verdad es que nunca he tenido realmente ese estilo de vida que usted consideraría normal.

- ¿Ah no?

- No. Lo cierto es que interesaba por otras cosas la mayoría del tiempo, cosa que me impedía hacer muchos amigos o salir con grupos de adolescentes. Pero fue gracias a eso que llegué a donde estoy ahora, alegremente.

- ¿Alegremente? Ryuuzaki, dices no haber tenido ese tipo de vida nunca, pero creo que la tuviste al menos por un breve tiempo junto a mi hijo Light.

L lo pensó un momento. Después de todo, debía admitirlo, aquel año había sido el mejor de su vida, hasta ahora. Y sí, había hecho varias cosas que los jóvenes de esa edad normalmente hacían.

- Creo que tiene razón, señor Yagami. Pero eso sólo fue posible gracias a la inteligencia de Light. De otra forma, habría pasado desapercibido para la mayoría.

Soichiro sonrió ante la idea. Difícilmente alguien como Ryuuzaki podría pasar desapercibido. Pero sí, Light también lo había pasado muy bien ese año en compañía de Ryuuzaki. El caso que resolvieron juntos había sido uno de los más grandes en la historia de Kanto, y de la NPA. Esperaba que luego de descartar a Light como sospechoso, él y Ryuuzaki se reunieran de nuevo para abordar juntos el caso Kira.

Claro que entonces Soichiro veía a su hijo con un estandarte y no se imaginaba en absoluto lo que vendría después.

**Notas de Sume-chan:** Extensión de más páginas, para su agrado! Espero les haya gustado. Pronto contestaré sus reviews! No se impacienten!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	7. Reencuentro

**.- School Days After -.**

"_Exclusivo para: __Diana Albatou__, Girlycard23, __Vegen Isennawa__, kaoryciel94, __TerryKaname__, __Chibi-tan__, y __ilovetwilightboys__._

_Gracias por su apoyo!"_

**Capítulo VII: Reencuentro**

Light no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Esa mañana se había despertado con toda intención de mantener su fachada ante la presencia de las cámaras de L, pero al estar llegando a la universidad, como siempre, vio a cierto pelinegro conversando con un par de universitarias junto a las sombras de un árbol. Como el pelinegro estaba de espaldas, no pudo estar seguro, sin embargo cuando éste se sentó en un banco y subió los pies al asiento para sorpresa de las chicas, se convenció.

Era Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki Wammy de vuelta en Japón.

Se quedó parado sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué significaba el repentino regreso de su viejo amigo? Justo bajo las sospechas de L… ¿Podría ser?

Como si de alguna manera lo percibiera, el pelinegro se volteó de pronto y sus miradas se encontraron. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Ryuuzaki se excusó educadamente de las jóvenes y se encaminó lentamente hacia el japonés. Light hizo lo mismo.

- Hola, Light. Cuánto tiempo – saludó como si nada el detective.

Por un instante, Light se quedó sin aliento.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? – protestó conteniendo su enfado. Cerró los puños con fuerza.

- ¿Pregunté algo indebido? – se confundió L.

- Ryuuzaki…

- ¿Si?

- … Hola.

Light estiró su mano amistosamente. Todavía lucía un gesto enfadado, pero se contenía. Ryuuzaki sonrió ante esto y correspondió su gesto. Ambos se estrecharon la mano con fuerza y se soltaron rápidamente.

- Así que volviste – comentó Light a modo de romper el incómodo silencio en el que se sumieron tras esto.

- Así parece, Light. Estoy aquí contigo, ¿no?

- No quise decir…

- Por otro lado, parece que asistiremos a la misma universidad. O bueno, técnicamente yo asistiré a la universidad que tú actualmente asistes. ¿No te parece eso extraño?

- ¿Quieres decir que no lo hiciste a propósito?

- Por supuesto, que no, Light. Sabes que te estimo y eso, pero en cuanto a mi educación se refiere prefiero no tomar las cosas tan a la ligera.

¿Sería cierto? Light no confiaba en él.

- ¿Por qué volviste, Ryuuzaki? – preguntó sin rodeos el japonés, ya irritado.

- Porque mi abuelo necesitaba realizar negocios. Están haciendo grandes avances con una de las empresas Wammy y nos estamos aliando a más compañías independientes en Japón. Por eso decidimos que sería bueno que pase otro año en Kanto.

- Dijiste "nos". ¿Ya eres oficialmente socio de tu abuelo?

- Sí. Por eso fue que me fui en todo caso, para seguir adelante.

- ¿Y qué pasó con…? - Light no supo cómo proseguir.

- ¿Con qué, Light?

- Con tu sueño. Ser L.

Se arriesgó. Tenía que preguntárselo tarde o temprano. Lo verdaderamente arriesgado sería hacerlo dentro su casa, vigilado por el verdadero L. Si Ryuuzaki no lo era, entonces se vería en serios problemas. Pero si lo era… ¿Qué haría?

- ¿Mi sueño de ser L, Light? No recuerdo haberte mencionado exactamente eso – negó el pelinegro para sorpresa del otro.

- ¿Estás jugando? ¡Para qué nos metimos entonces en el caso de BB!

- Te dije que fue él quien ideó poner la inicial en mis resoluciones anónimas. Llegar a ser L nunca fue mi propósito. Lo admiraba, sí, y quería seguir su camino, pero no ser él, en persona.

- No lo entiendo. Tú querías…

- Quería ser más grande que L, no ser él. Además, ya hay un L.

Light se paralizó. ¿Ryuuzaki no era L? ¡Pero si había estado tan seguro!

- … Lo sé – concordó sin muchas ganas.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me preguntas si lo soy? ¿Pensaste que yo era ese L?

El pelinegro se puso a caminar hacia la universidad. Light le siguió el paso sin mucha dificultad.

- La verdad, no lo sé… Apareció poco después de que te fuiste. No daba señas de vida desde hace mucho, ¿qué le hizo cambiar de opinión? Por eso, concluí que había la posibilidad, de que lo hubieras conseguido.

- Sí, habría sido una opción, tal vez. Pero mi abuelo me explicó las cosas por primera vez, y me entusiasmé al respecto.

- ¿Te entusiasmaste por las industrias Wammy?

- Me entusiasmé por el trabajo y éxito de mi abuelo. Ahora lo admiro a él.

- ¿Ya no a L?

- A L también, pero menos. Honestamente perdió mi confianza cuando investigó a la policía japonesa en secreto cuando ésta le brindaba toda su cooperación. Ahora me inspira más mi abuelo.

- Quieres llegar a ser como él.

- No. Quiero llegar a ser mejor.

Sí, no podía negarlo. Era el Ryuuzaki que había conocido hace un año, con una ligera diferencia. Lo había socializando con dos chicas instantes antes de que llegara él. El viejo Ryuuzaki se esforzaba por pasar desapercibido. ¿Cuál era el motivo?

- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora, Light? – preguntó L sin imaginar el rumbo de pensamiento del japonés.

- Primero dime una cosa – aventuró el castaño sin dejarse distraer -. ¿Qué hacías hablando con esas chicas hace rato? No lo veo muy típico de ti.

- Ah sí… Es que me pareció bueno empezar bien esta vez, ¿sabes? La gente es amigable cuando uno actúa así primero, la mayoría de las veces. Además, es la universidad, Light. Las chicas no me asustan y considero importante cultivar relaciones para futuros trabajos grupales.

- Aún así… Me sorprendió mucho verte así de "amigable".

- Lo sé… Hablando al respecto, ¿cómo está Misa?

La sonrisa pervertida no tardó en dibujarse en la cara del pelinegro. Se llevó un pulgar a los labios recordando a la ahora modelo. A pesar de sus sentimientos por la rubia, al japonés le molestó aquello.

- Eres un pervertido, Ryuuzaki.

- ¿Por qué? Sólo estaba preguntando. ¿Sigues con ella? ¿Se casarán finalmente?

- No seas pesado.

- No creo serlo, Light. Pese a la cantidad de dulces que consumo el ejercicio mental me impide engordar, además soy de constitución delgada.

Light sonrió levemente. Extrañaba esa peculiar habilidad de entender del pelinegro. No podía decir si de verdad no entendía la frase o si era una estrategia para convencerle de su ingenuidad. Incluso podría ser sarcasmo. Cuánto lo había extrañado.

El pelinegro sonreía también. Le resultaba muy divertido ver las viejas reacciones de Light todavía intactas. Su mejor amigo estaba de vuelta a su lado. Agárrese quien pueda.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Beyond abandonaba otra casa alejada del barrio de los Yagami. Había comenzado su primera matanza. Era una adicción, no podía evitarlo. De todas formas arregló todo como si se tratara de un secuestro. Había cortado el cuerpo en distintos tamaños para enterrarlo en distintas partes del jardín de la casa. A excepción de las manos y la cabeza. Prefirió llevárselas por si las dudas y esconderlas en la casa frente a los Yagami, a salvo.

De alguna manera le había afectado, puesto que antes los mataba primero con la death note, de ahí hacía lo que quería con los cuerpos. Esta vez había tenido que matar al estilo manual, y pese a que se había asustado y paralizado del miedo en más de una ocasión, lo había disfrutado aún más.

"Estás enfermo, amigo".

Decidió para la próxima que no se arriesgaría tanto y mataría solamente a Penber, que seguía como su prisionero. Lo estaba reservando para su plan contra Kira y L, pero si no había remedio, lo mataría antes.

- Igual, de donde él vino… Hay más.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi! Las sorprendí con esto, nee? Así como si nada se ven nuevamente, jeje. Más detalles en el próximo capítulo! Iré respondiendo los reviews con calma, entre tanto, dejen más! Y muchas gracias por leer!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	8. Papeles

**.- School Days After -.**

"_Exclusivo para: _kaoryciel94, Chibi-tan, Diana Albatou, Vegen Isennawa, Girlycard23, Carito357, y Vinkya.

_Prometo responderles cuando pueda, pero sepan que sus reviews no son en vano. Muchas gracias por su apoyo!"_

**Capítulo VIII: Papeles**

El pelinegro caminaba junto al japonés camino a su casa. Light decía que sus padres se alegrarían de volver a verlo.

- Por cierto, ¿supiste del caso Kira? – comienza L con tono aburrido.

- ¿Quién no, Ryuuzaki? Es uno de los peores casos por el que está pasando mi padre – expresa Light.

- ¿Cómo sabes que tu padre está en el caso?

- Vamor, Ryuuzaki, ¿no es obvio? Él es jefe de la policía, ¿cómo crees que no estaría involucrado?

- No lo sé. Al comprender el peligro podría encargar el caso a un grupo especializado. Puede hacerlo, es el jefe.

- Eso sería deshonrado, Ryuuzaki. Mi padre jamás pondría en peligro a alguien mientras se esconde en sus espaldas.

- Tienes razón, lo siento, Light. La verdad es que admiro a tu padre.

Light sonríe satisfecho. Agradecía que la conversación hubiera tomado ese rumbo.

- ¿Qué opinas tú del caso Kira, Ryuuzaki? – pregunta procurando sonar calmado.

- Ah, no mucho. Creo que se trata de alguien joven, en definitiva.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Cualquier otro se daría cuenta de que su propósito es patético.

"_¿Patético?"_

- Sólo un joven tendría el valor semejante para hacerlo. Y es justamente por eso, que su estrategia es así de obstinada e infantil, porque todo lo que ocurre en contra de Kira, esa persona lo toma como algo personal – concluye el detective.

- ¿Entonces cómo es posible que hasta ahora no haya sido atrapado por L? – insiste Light.

- Porque L de seguro es también joven. Ambos sabemos que Lance Lawliet estuvo mucho tiempo sin actuar, quizás demasiado. No es posible que sea el mismo L que ahora enfrenta a Kira. No, se trata de un nuevo L, un sucesor. Eso los pone en ventaja, porque al compartir cierto tipo de pensamiento son capaces de lanzarse retos el uno al otro, probarse constantemente, sin avanzar uno más que el otro.

- ¿Cómo sabes que uno no avanza más que el otro?

- Así parece. De otro modo o Kira lo habría asesinado o L lo habría arrestado. Nada ocurre, así que están en constante lucha por sus ideologías.

"_Ryuuzaki sabe mucho sobre Kira y L… Puedo comprender perfectamente lo que dice porque como Kira conozco la clase de competencia que es L. Pero ¿y él? …¿Cómo podría entenderlo? Si yo soy Kira, eso le haría ser… L"_

Light no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. La idea de que su mejor amigo era L le latía en todo su organismo. Si la teoría de L era correcta, no habría persona alguna como él para darle batalla a Kira, sobre todo por lo compartido en la preparatoria… Ah, pero qué molesto… Light se daba ahora cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el pelinegro. De ser L, entonces lo estaba haciendo a propósito, el inquietarle… Y él no podría decir nada porque se delataría de todas maneras.

"_Maldición… Ahora difícilmente podré comportarme relajadamente con él", _lamenta Light.

- Ryuuzaki, si bien tiene sentido lo que dices, nada es seguro –decide responder. – Nadie sabe quién es Kira, así como nadie ha visto nunca a L. Tal vez uno ya se adelantó de alguna manera y está esperando el momento oportuno para actuar. Quizás mañana veamos en las noticias el arresto de Kira o un intento de encubrir la muerte de L… No sabemos.

Ryuuzaki escuchaba atentamente las palabras del castaño.

- Entonces, si mañana llegara a ocurrir alguno… Podría ser, Light, ¿que tú eres Kira?

Light se detiene en seco.

- ¿Cómo dices, que soy Kira? ¿Cómo podría…? Ryuuzaki, no seas imbécil.

- No lo soy, Light. Pero lo que dices de alguna manera tiene lógica para mí, lo que me lleva a pensar que eres Kira y que esperas el momento correcto para matar a L.

- Eso no es lo que… Dije que Kira también podría ser arrestado, ¿por qué lo diría entonces?

- Porque si tu eres Kira matarías a L, pero si yo fuera L, me adelantaría y te arrestaría primero. Cualquiera de los dos, tú eres Kira.

- Y tú eres L.

Ambos se miran se parpadear, sin sonreír ni expresar nada más que concentración y desdén hacia el otro. Por increíble que fuera para Light, el pelinegro había estado pensando exactamente en lo mismo que él. Aquello le provocaba una súbita alegría.

Poco a poco, ambos comenzaron a sonreír, hasta que Light soltó un par de carcajadas mientras que L soltaba unas risitas sin abrir la boca. El japonés le pasó los hombros con un brazo y prosiguieron con su caminar.

- Maldición, Ryuuzaki. Ya decía yo que me hacías falta.

- Debí suponer que no te dejarías acusar tan sencillamente, Light. Sigues siendo el de siempre.

- Tú igual, Ryuuzaki.

Continuaron así hasta llegar a la casa Yagami, en donde Light ya había avisado que llevaría a alguno de sus amigos a cenar. Quería ver la reacción de su padre cuando viera de nuevo al pelinegro luego de tanto tiempo. Estarían todos tan felices como él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Beyond observaba por la ventana de su casa secuestrada. Veía a los jóvenes caminar perezosamente por la acera hasta llegar a la casa Yagami.

- Así que L ya está aquí, con Light. Sabe que es Kira, de otro modo no habría venido. Jaja… Esto se ajusta perfectamente a lo planeado... Muy bien. Por suerte para ti – exclamó mientras veía en dirección a donde estaba amarrado Penber -. Vivirás un poco más… Sólo un poco más, hasta que llegue el momento adecuado para usarte…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Soicihiro había recibido con toda sorpresa al pelinegro, al igual que Sachiko y Sayu. Habían aparentado verse de mucho tiempo. La cena había estado entretenida, llena de anéctodas falsas del invitado y de otras historias pasadas de Soichiro y Sachiko. Light también había aportado con algunos de sus trabajos más destacables hasta el momento. En algún momento la conversación había dado un giro, y ahora discutían la posibilidad de que Light se retirara un semestre para aceptar la propuesta de trabajo con L, uno que no había explicado del todo y al que aparentemente Soichiro mostraba su aprobación. Sachiko había aceptado cuando Ryuuzaki le había asegurado que era un trabajo inofensivo que serviría mucho en el currículum de Light, y a Light, bueno… A él no lo convencían todavía, no terminaba de entender en qué consistía el trabajo, y por más que preguntara L era todo un experto en desviar la pregunta e irse por las ramas. Lo único que lo hacía considerarlo era que el pelinegro trabajaría junto a él, y que sus tutores serían personas ya conocidas por ellos, unos viejos profesores de preparatoria. Al final terminó aceptando y celebraron aquello con unos cuantos tragos.

Ya entrada la noche, los Yagami se habían retirado a la cama, agotados, mientras que Sayu se había ido hace mucho a hablar por teléfono a su habitación y no había regresado. Light, en cambio, había intentado no beber demasiado, y en lo posible, no hacerlo beber nada al pelinegro. Conocía su estado de ebriedad y sabía que para el pelinegro aquello no era más que un recuerdo doloroso. No obstante, el pelinegro había aceptado un par de copas voluntariamente, sin saber que el sake era mucho peor que la cerveza que habían probado hace tiempo. Luego de esas copas, el servirse y tomar ya era automático. Light, ligeramente ebrio estaba sentado ante un L muy mareado.

- Te prepararé un colchón – indica el japonés poniéndose apenas de pie. Estaba yéndose cuando siente una mano agarrándole del tobillo.

- Espera, no me dejes solo – pide el pelinegro sin elevar la vista -. No confío en mí mismo como para quedarme solo… Necesito a alguien de confianza a mi lado…

- Sé que te sientes así, Ryuuzaki… Pero estás en mi casa, nadie te hará daño aquí…

- ¿Nadie?

Light suspira cansado. Se agacha para estar más a la altura del pelinegro, que para alcanzarlo se había estirado a lo largo del comedor.

- Ryuuzaki, estás conmigo -. Light lo toma por los hombros y le ayuda a incorporarse. L apenas se había sentado -. Vamos, dormirás en mi cuarto.

Juntos se ponen de pie y se dirigen a duras penas al dormitorio del pelinegro. Light le hace sentar en su cama para poder preparar el colchón en el piso. Al volver con frazadas limpias, sin embargo, se encontró con el pelinegro recostado cómodamente en su cama.

"_Sólo porque eres mi mejor amigo"._

Light tendió bien las frazadas y se recostó en el colchón algo malhumorado. Estaba ya por conciliar finalmente el sueño cuando sintió que el pelinegro se bajaba de su cama para acomodarse a su lado.

- Está muy oscuro – indica como excusa.

Pasan cerca de dos horas. Light vuelve a despertarse sin sobresaltarse. El detective seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, a sus espaldas. Entonces le vienen recuerdos a Light de la vez que pasó lo mismo, y ambos despertaron sin zapatos en una colina en las afueras. Recordó la expresión en el rostro de su mejor amigo, el miedo y el odio, el rencor…. Recordó la vez que le contó lo ocurrido hace varios años, de las fotos vergonzosas del heredero Wammy, Ryuuzaki se había visto tan indefenso, tan asustado y hastiado del mundo… Le había dolido verlo así, sobre todo cuando en parte esa vez había sido culpa suya, por permitirlo.

- Tienes derecho a estar así, recién recuerdo lo que has vivido, Ryuuzaki.

En parte por los efecto de la bebida, Light se voltea y termina abrazándolo.

"_De todas formas soy Kira… Y si tú eres L, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensarte por lo que haré en un futuro… Oh, Ryuuzaki… Si en verdad eres L, te mataré"._

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi! Disculpas por haber tardado tanto. Lo bueno es que ya tengo TODO el fic planeado, hasta el final, así que cada vez que tenga tiempo escribiré un nuevo capi. Puede que no sea muy periódico como antes, pero no teman que se quedará sin final. Saludos! Dejen reviews, onegai! Y gracias por leer!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	9. Amistad

**.- School Days After -.**

"_Con MUUUCHO CARIÑO para: _Vegen Isennawa, Carito357, Chibi-tan, Vinkya, xilema95, Diana Albatou, Alice Reeds09, TerryKaname, y S.

GRACIAS POR LEERME Y COMENTAR! POR USTEDES SIGUE VIVO EL FIC! =D_"_

**Capítulo IX: Amistad**

A la mañana siguiente, L padecía un horrible dolor de cabeza. Al menos no había olvidado lo que había hecho anoche, por lo que despertarse junto a Light en un colchón en medio de su cuarto no fue gran sorpresa.

El japonés todavía dormía, así que el detective se levantó sin hacer ruido y estiró lo más que pudo para despertarse mejor. Observó la habitación, Light había estado en ella con Beyond tiempo atrás, ahora era su turno. Se acercó a su escritorio y comenzó a hurguetear lo que había encima. Trabajos, apuntes, horarios… Nada fuera de lo usual. Revisó que Light siguiera durmiendo para atreverse a abrir el primer cajón.

"¿Un diario?"

Estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando escuchó movimiento en el cuarto, así que rápidamente guardó el diario y cerró el cajón.

- ¿Estabas hurgando mis cosas? – escuchó a sus espaldas. Light se había levantado.

- Lo siento, estaba aburrido y no te despertabas – contestó L mirando al suelo.

- Bueno, ya que estamos así de curiosos – sonrió Light -. Explícame ahora que estamos solos en qué exactamente consiste el trabajo al me has metido.

- Ah, no es necesario, Light. Te llevaré hoy mismo y podrás preguntárselos a ellos.

- ¿A quiénes?

L sonrió.

- A nuestros profesores.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¡Light! – saludó Matsuda en cuanto los vio entrar al departamento que habían alquilado.

- ¿P-profesor? – correspondió él siendo abrazado por el mayor. Por encima de su hombro, pudo ver a algunos de sus viejos profesores, Mogi, Aizawa y Misora.

- Estamos recreando una investigación real – informó Misora luego de que todos se hubieran saludado -. Es parte de un programa gubernamental para los mejores aspirantes a la policía.

- ¿Ryuuzaki está en este programa? – se extrañó Light.

- Yo lo estoy financiando – indicó él circunspecto. Luego sonrió levemente -. Como verás, tampoco me he alejado mucho de lo que era, Light, y ser socio de las empresas Watari tiene sus beneficios.

- ¿Tú escogiste a los profesores?

- A algunos, sí. A Matsuda por ejemplo, lo trajo Misora. Puso eso como condición, así que accedimos.

- ¡Oye! – reclamó Matsuda ofendido.

- Aizawa quiso venir con Mogi, ya que estaba sin trabajo, así que lo aceptamos.

- ¿Por qué justo a ellos? – sospechó Light.

- Porque Misora es la mejor informática en el país y Aizawa solía entrenar físicamente a los militares antes de cambiar de trabajo. Acepté a los otros porque nos convenía tener varios puntos de vista en esta recreación, además de que conocen varias metodologías para el trabajo en equipo, lo cual es muy importante para una investigación real.

Light estaba impresionado. L se había armado un buen trabajo en ese departamento, usando muy bien las influencias que tenía su abuelo. Comenzaba a comprender el por qué había permitido que otro L surgiera sin hacer nada al respecto. Parecía que, después de todo, Ryuuzaki no era L.

- ¿Y vamos a recrear un caso también? – se entusiasmó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas junto a varias computadoras que yacían sobre la mesa del comedor.

- ¿De qué hablas, Light? Si usamos un caso falso, sería demasiado predecible su resolución, ¿no crees? – argumentó Ryuuzaki sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Veremos uno real?

- Uno muy real, y actual, Light.

"No lo haría" pensó Light súbitamente alarmado.

- Estamos trabajando con el caso Kira.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Beyond seguía observando la actitud del universitario en el transcurrir de los días desde que había aparecido el detective mundialmente reconocido. Light había terminado el semestre con varios trabajos adelantados y arreglos con sus exámenes finales y ahora salía todos los días con el pelinegro por la noche, para volver ya entrada la noche.

"Es una lástima que no pueda abandonar la casa, me gustaría saber en qué andan los dos" pensó con algo de tristeza ante su impotencia.

Se apoyó de espaldas contra la puerta de salida y se tumbó en el piso.

"Es tan aburrido estar encerrado aquí… Sin tener tantas oportunidades para matar como antes…"

Miró en dirección a la cocina, en donde tenía encerrado a Penber.

El agente estaba débil, pero vivía aún gracias a los cuidados poco gentiles del asesino. Tres veces al día le obligaba a comer y beber agua frente a él, con un arma en las manos en caso de que se hiciera el listo. Como tenía las extremidades fuertemente amarradas, su cuerpo siempre se mantenía entumecido. No podría escapar con agilidad si se le presentaba una oportunidad. Comenzaba a perder las esperanzas, ya no vería jamás a Naomi.

Beyond sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del agente. Sabía que el tiempo se le agotaba. Si Penber perdía todo deseo de vivir, toda esperanza, simplemente se dejaría morir. No quería dejar que eso pasara, lo necesitaba vivo al menos por unos días más, hasta que ocurriese algo que él estaba seguro iba a pasar.

"Una vez ocurra podré matarlo, pues si lo mato ahora su cuerpo apestará antes que nada".

- ¡Vamos, L, date prisa! – exclamó exasperado. Estiró las manos en un intento vano de acelerar las cosas -. ¡Has tu jugada!

Y comenzó a reírse frenéticamente al imaginarse la suya luego de que lo hiciera.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jugar al tenis nunca había sido tan complicado para Light como ese día.

Todo había comenzado inocentemente, con Ryuuzaki devorando dulces en su _trabajo_ y Matsuda quejándose por no tener tiempo libre. Mogi y Aizawa habían estado muy estresados desde la última semana, por lo que estaban muy susceptibles y discutían con todos por cualquier cosa. Light se sorprendió mucho con la poca capacidad de aguante de sus profesores, había algo sospechoso en eso. Misora era la única de ellos que mantenía todos sus cabales en orden. Tecleaba en silencio, informando una que otra vez nuevos asesinatos de Kira.

El día continuó así hasta que Ryuuzaki se levantó de su silla en medio del caos y anunció que él y Light se tomarían un descanso.

- ¿Puedes hacer eso? – había preguntado Light.

- Puedo hacer todo. Yo les estoy pagando, ¿no?

Entonces habían estado caminando por la calle hasta pasar por unos campos de entrenamiento. L vio ésta como una oportunidad perfecta, así que le propuso un partido de tenis al japonés.

¡Cuánto empeño!

Light no dejaba de pensar de que se trataba de una prueba para Kira. Pese a que días atrás había despejado su mente de dudas sobre que Ryuuzaki era L, con el caso de investigación las dudas habían emergido casi al mismo tiempo otra vez. Si Ryuuzaki le había mentido y en realidad L tendiéndole una trampa a su principal sospechoso, ¡sin duda que ésta era una prueba de confirmación!

"Aunque se trate de una simple partida de tenis, no puedo descuidarme. Él ya me conoce y sabe que soy competitivo. Si juego a ganar no resultará sospechoso, a menos que lo asocie con Kira y me indique que estuve particularmente competitivo hoy. Por otro lado, si juego a perder, pensará que lo hago a propósito para no llamar la atención y me dirá que soy Kira dado que nunca antes había jugado tan mal".

Con todo, Light mantenía un buen juego. Los puntos se anotaban casi iguales, manteniéndolos en empate la mayoría del tiempo.

L sonreía algunas veces, otras se ponía bastante serio, hasta agitado. Al concluir el partido se acercó a felicitarle por su victoria.

- Necesitas comer menos dulces y más verduras, Ryuuzaki, te estás debilitando.

- Ah, no creas. Tú eras un campeón antes de la preparatoria, vencerte no es tan fácil como parece.

Camino de vuelta al departamento a seguir trabajando, L fue quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿Estás conforme, Light? – cuestionó.

- ¿Con el partido?

- No, pero vaya forma de obsesionarte con un solo partido.

- …

- Me refiero a si estás conforme con tu vida.

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Tengo un buen físico, una carrera prometedora, una familia comprensiva, unos amigos poco exigentes, y una acosadora frenética en algún lugar en Norteamérica. Con el favor que me estás haciendo al meterme a ese trabajo, Ryuuzaki.

- Pero eso no puede ser todo, ¿o sí? Hace un año estabas más entusiasmado en acompañarme que en seguir con tu monótona vida.

- Es verdad, pero he madurado.

El pelinegro miró de reojo al castaño sin mucho convencimiento. Light permanecía relajado, seguro de sí mismo.

- Light, he estado pensando – continuó L mirando ahora a sus pies, traía las manos metidas en sus bolsillos -. Creo que sería bueno que nos mudemos al departamento.

Aquello tomó desprevenido a Light, quien se detuvo en seco con expresión atónita.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – atinó a decir.

- ¿Por qué no? Está claro que en estos días estamos dedicándonos por completo a este trabajo, y sería mucho más cómodo si viviéramos allí. Además, ¿no crees que va siendo hora de que salgas de la casa de tus padres?

- Bueno, sí, pero… No lo sé, Ryuuzaki – Light retomó el paso pensándolo con seriedad -. Estaríamos hablando de cuánto, ¿tres meses?

- Mm… Podríamos mejor quedarnos allí hasta terminar la universidad.

- ¿En serio quieres que nos mudemos allá?

- En realidad yo ya estoy viviendo allá. Sería divertido si me acompañaras.

- Pero ¿cuánto te pagaría?

- No tienes por qué hacerlo, el depa lo cubro yo.

Light lo pensó un poco más. Si accedía, sería mucho más difícil continuar sus asesinatos sin levantar sospechas, aparte que tendría que llevarse la death note con él, no podría arriesgarse en su casa. El shinigami que volaba a su lado reía mucho, aquella salida había tenido un objetivo diferente a "desestresarse".

"Si me niego podría sospechar mis motivos. Tendría más motivos para hacerme su sospechoso principal, además no podría presentarle algo válido para no hacerlo. Me atrapó en ésta".

- Está bien. Me mudaré contigo, Ryuuzaki, pero sólo porque tú estás pagando todo.

En ese momento, se encontraron con Takada en la calle. No la pudieron esquivar.

- ¡Ryuuzaki! – se sorprendió al ver al pelinegro -. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Volví – explicó L sin muchos ánimos.

- Qué raro que los encuentro juntos, me recuerdan tanto a la preparatoria – se rió Kiyomi -. ¿Y qué están haciendo?

Light había estado a punto de responder, pero el detective se le adelantó ágilmente.

- Estábamos discutiendo sobre la posibilidad de mudarnos juntos a un departamento – respondió L sin temor alguna -. Como siempre estamos juntos sería mucho mejor, de paso compartimos gastos en cualquier cosa que usemos. Menos por el departamento, que lo estoy costeando yo. Creo que así es la única forma de hacer que se mude conmigo.

Takada estaba estupefacta. La idea que ella había captado era muy distinta a la realidad.

- ¿Entonces sí están juntos? Pero dijeron que no iba a funcionar – comentó ella todavía sorprendida.

- ¡…! – Light nuevamente se quedó sin palabras.

- Sí, lo sé, pero ahora que volví no puedo quitármelo de encima.

- ¡Ryuuzaki! – protestó Light.

- Eso está muy… bien – opinó tímidamente Takada, aunque veía a Light con otros ojos.

- Bueno, ya es hora de irnos. Mucho gusto en verte – se despidió el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a caminar.

- Kiyomi, no le hagas caso – alcanzó a decir el japonés antes de desaparecer tras su supuesto mejor amigo.

Takada sonrió con algo tristeza al tiempo que los perdía de vista al doblar la esquina.

"Ah, tengo que aceptarlo, en verdad hacen una bonita pareja".

**Notas de Sume-chan: **SIENTO MUCHO MI DEMORAAA! En verdad, me agarron varias cosas, pero aquí estoy! La verdad no habría actualizado de no ser por sus alentadores reviews! Cada vez que me llegaba uno me daban ganas de escribir, hasta que se acumularon y hoy, por fin, e postergado todo para escribir el capi! Claro que antes he tenido que leerme el fic completo y releer toda mi planeación hasta el final, pero ha valido la pena. Aunque tenga mucho sueño y deba despertar temprano mañana, ACTUALIZO POR FIN! Y ya que estoy de vacaciones creo que no tardaré mucho en hacerlo de nuevo, muajaja! Así que, reviews reviews para que lo haga más rápido! Saludos!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	10. Cambio

**.- School Days After -.**

"_Con muuucho cariño para _Carito357, xilema95, Vegen Isennawa, Scar Lawliet, Lilith, Diana Albatou, ilovetwilightboys, Chibi-tan, TerryKaname. Son las mejores! Gracias por seguir leyendo y más por comentar! Me alegran la vida! Y me motivan a continuar! Gracias!_"_

**Capítulo X: Cambio**

El mundo de los shinigami permanecía como siempre, aburrido, desolado y solitario. Uno de los shinigami se acercó a ver qué hacían otros dos asomados en el portal al mundo de los humanos tanto tiempo.

- Jealous, Abvalon, ¿siguen estando aquí? – reclamó con tono aburrido -. ¿Qué es tan interesante de ver allá abajo para que los tenga todo el tiempo mirando?

- Es tan hermosa… - suspiró Jealous.

- No tienes idea de lo fascinante que son los seres humanos – comentó Abvalon.

- No, pero tampoco me interesa saberlo.

El shinigami que se había acerco se alejó tan lento como había venido. Los otros dos continuaron observando el portal, ambos cautivados por la belleza de su interior.

- Creo que bajaré – anunció Abvalon con seriedad.

- ¿En serio? Puede que el rey te regañe por hacerlo.

- No puedo estar alejado por más tiempo, quiero hacerme conocer.

Abvalon entonces desplegó sus alas y se incorporó. Jealous lo observó mientras se adentraba en el mundo humano. Un mal presentimiento lo invadió, pero prefirió seguir observando a su encantadora modelo.

- Y tan joven…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Light preparaba sus cosas para mudarse con el pelinegro en su aparente proyecto del caso Kira. Su padre le había garantizado que el proyecto era real y que en verdad le convenía formar parte e algo así. Su madre se conmovió al ver su cuarto casi vacío por primera vez, por lo que Light se demoró más de lo que esperaba en la mudanza. Sayu lo felicitó y le exigió algún regalo cada que fuera a visitarlos. En cuanto a la death note, Light tuvo que llevársela al departamento que compartiría con Ryuuzaki, no podía dejarla en su casa.

Ah, pero sería tan difícil esconderla del detective. Podría engañarlo por una temporada si le decía que se estaba anotando los nombres de los criminales que salían para comprobar si Kira los mataba, pero tarde o temprano el pelinegro se daría cuenta de que morían casi al mismo tiempo en que lo hacía y despertaría sospechas. Optó por ocultarla entre otros cuadernos a medio usar, arrancando las páginas escritas con los nombres de criminales para esconderlas en otro lugar. Usaría la death note cada día mientras se duchaba o cuando estuviera solo. Tendría que cuidarse mucho para no parecer sospechoso ante Ryuuzaki.

"Además, ya admitió que no es L".

Cuando ingresó por primera vez al departamento, se dio cuenta de que Ryuuzaki se había tomado aquello muy en serio. Había instalado varios monitores, algunos computadores y otros televisión. La sala era prácticamente un centro de operaciones improvisado, aparte de estos monitores tenía escritorios y un juego de sillones. Misora se encontraba trabajando en una de las computadoras, Matsuda leía el periódico sentado en un sillón mientras que a Mogi y Aizawa se los oía desde uno de los cuartos vecinos. Cuando Light se acercó un poco, notó al instante que se trataba de la cocina, de un color amarillo suave, tenía sólo lo esencial, una cocina decente, un refrigerador, un lavaplatos, y algunos mesones con pequeños electrodomésticos como una licuadora y una máquina para hacer café, entre otros alimentos.

- ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó el pelinegro detrás del japonés. Light estaba asombrado.

- No estás jugando con esto, ¿o sí? – atinó a decir.

- Creo haberme expresado bien cuando te mencioné sobre este proyecto.

- Lo hiciste.

- ¿Y por qué creíste que era un juego?

- Era mi forma de decir que lo hiciste bastante bien.

L lo observó un momento y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

- Ah, ¿por qué no lo dijiste entonces?

El pelinegro cogió uno de los postres servidos en uno de los mesones y volvió a salir.

- Déjame mostrarte el dormitorio.

Lo siguió hasta el otro cuarto junto a la sala, se encontró en una habitación relativamente grande con dos camas en paredes opuestas, un par de roperos, veladores, y un espejo empotrado a una de las paredes. También había otra puerta que de seguro conducía a un baño privado, puesto que había divisado otro en la sala.

- Ryuuzaki, hay dos camas – observó Light preocupado.

- Ajá, que bien que te diste cuenta – respondió L acercándose a una de ellas, la que estaba junto a la ventana -. Ésta será la mía, si no te molesta.

- ¿No tendremos cuartos separados? – insistió Light.

- No. Necesitamos espacio para trabajar el proyecto, ¿no?

- Pero… Bueno…

-No creí que te incomodara estar en el mismo cuarto que yo – indicó L. El japonés no sabía si lo había dicho con culpabilidad o si tal vez lo había herido con la idea.

- Supongo que estará bien…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El momento había llegado. Jealous no pudo controlarse, enfrente de Rem, otra shinigami que acostumbraba acompañarlo, escribió el nombre que le condenaría a muerte. Se desintegró lentamente con el alivio de haber salvado a su amada humana.

"Ahora su death note pasará a manos de ella", pensó Rem, recogiendo la libreta abandonada se dirigió al mundo de los humanos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Tienes que irte ahora – instó el shinigami Abvalon -. Si no partes ahora no llegarás a tiempo.

- Pero es peligroso – exclamó el humano al que se le había aparecido -. Si me ven tendré muchos problemas, hice mucho para…

- Valdrá la pena, créeme. Yo te ayudaré a que no te vean.

- ¿Adónde iremos exactamente? – preguntó con frialdad.

- Muy cerca de aquí, tenemos suerte de que su familia haya regresado.

- ¿A Kanto?

- No, pero otra región cercana. Apresúrate, tampoco debemos demorar.

- No me des órdenes – el hombre se puso de pie, sin dejarse intimidar por aquel monstruo -. Las órdenes las daré yo, las decisiones las hago yo. Has querido venir conmigo, estas son las consecuencias.

Avbalon sonrió. Su fascinación por aquel hombre era absoluta. Asintió con la cabeza, orgulloso de sentirse atraído por alguien como él.

"No te apures, Rem. Llegaremos a tiempo y no habrá nada que puedas hacer para remediarlo".

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Amane Misa caminaba por las calles sin preocupaciones a plena noche. Había terminado una sesión de fotos y había querido ir a celebrar con sus agentes, no obstante, se había puesto nostálgica en medio jolgorio y había salido a caminar para despejarse un poco.

"Ah, estas calles me recuerdan a Kanto. Cómo estará Light… Mi caballero de armadura blanca…"

La vida de Misa había sido muy agitada esos últimos meses. Antes de ingresar a la universidad sus padres habían dado con un agente y la fama no se había hecho esperar. Misa era una excelente modelo, era muy solicitada y pronto se volvería más reconocida en todo el país. Claro que ser una idol no había estado en sus planes antes, pero ahora le encantaba la idea y se decía a sí misma que la vida no podía ser más feliz.

"Si sólo tuviera a Light conmigo…"

Entonces escuchó unos gritos con su nombre, alguien la llamaba desde atrás. Al voltearse observó a un hombre de aspecto raro acercándose con una sonrisa de idiota.

- ¡Misa! ¡Misa te amo!

- Qué pesado, ¡por favor aléjese de mí! – gritó la modelo al tiempo que se ponía a correr en dirección opuesta. La cara del hombre se desfiguró y rasgos de locura emergieron.

- ¡Pero te amo! ¡Estamos destinados a estar juntos! ¡Por favor sé mi esposa!

La modelo comenzó a gritar mientras se esmeraba en correr. Al voltearse en uno de esos ratos observó que el hombre tenía un cuchillo en la mano, y se asustó más.

- ¡Por favor déjeme! ¡Auxilio!

No entendía qué había pasado, había sido tan rápido. Había estado tan feliz por su trabajo, su familia y su encuentro en el pasado con Light, pero ahora corría por su vida sin poder pensar en nada más que en correr más deprisa.

Dio vuelta en la esquina para intentar perderlo, cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un callejón sin salida. Su corazón pareció detenerse, la sombra del hombre ya llegaba a la boca del callejón. Estaba atrapada.

"No, por favor no…"

Lo observó aterrada, gritaba por ayuda pero no había nadie más circulando a esas horas. Comprendió inútilmente lo imprudente que había sido. Debió haber ido a casa pronto, su padre le había advertido de hacerlo siempre, y su madre le había explicado de esa clase de hombres.

- ¡Te amo Misa Misa!

El hombre llegó al callejón, con el cuchillo levantado amenazador. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella con esa sonrisa macabra, no estaba en sus cabales. Pero justo cuando estaba a dos metros de ella, se llevó una mano al pecho y se desplomó quejándose ruidosamente.

Al final se quedó inerte, tirado en el piso. Misa comprendió que algo le había pasado, al acercarse lo vio con los ojos abiertos, sin respirar. Fue sencillamente el momento más feliz de su vida.

Minutos después se encontraba corriendo hasta su casa, muy agradecida por todo lo que tenía, incluyendo la vida, jamás habría esperado encontrarse con lo que la esperaba tras su puerta.

- ¡Ya llegué! – anunció al entrar corriendo a su casa. Se quitó los zapatos y avanzó hasta la cocina, en donde solía encontrar a sus padres con la comida lista -. ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

Al abrir la puerta, se petrificó al instante. Si el susto de antes había sido fuerte, éste lo dejaba como si fuera una broma de mal gusto. Las paredes de su cocina estaban manchadas de color rojo, el piso se había llenado de charcos del mismo color. El cuerpo exánime de su madre yacía sobre el lavaplatos, metido bajo la pila de agua que seguía corriendo sobre su cabeza. Su padre estaba tirado en el suelo, con las extremidades dobladas en ángulos imposibles y sangre brotándole de un montón de heridas por todo su cuerpo.

Misa se sintió desvanecer. Todo se oscureció en su vista y estuvo a punto de desplomarse de no ser porque alguien más la sujetó desde atrás.

- Tenías razón – sonrió aquel -. Llegamos justo a tiempo.

Horas después Misa despertó en su habitación, todo seguía tal como lo había dejado en la mañana.

"¿Habrá sido un sueño?"

Se incorporó con lágrimas en los ojos dispuesta a bajar a la cocina, pero entonces advirtió que una silueta extraña la observaba desde un rincón de su habitación. Quiso gritar, pero la figura se adelantó, revelándose como un monstruo blancoide que le tapó la boca.

- No estoy aquí para hacer daño, Amane Misa – explicó la criatura -. Sólo he venido a traerte un obsequio.

Le entregó entonces una libreta negra, liberó a la modelo y se alejó varios pasos para darle espacio. Misa primero volvió a su cama para refugiarse, pero al ver que el monstruo no le hacía nada observó mejor la libreta dejando nacer su curiosidad.

- ¿Es para mí? – preguntó mientras la tocaba.

- Sí, es una death note – contestó el monstruo.

- ¿Death note?

- Déjame presentarme, soy un shinigami – prosiguió -. Mi nombre es Rem.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Parte importante en la historia, nee? Cambié algunas cosas de la serie original, como se habrán dado cuenta, a ver si van atando cabos, de todas formas igual lo sabrán todo en el siguiente capi. Tengan un buen fin de semana! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Nos leemos pronto!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	11. Segundo Kira

**.- School Days After -.**

"_Dedicado exclusivamente para __Carito357__, __Chibi-tan__, __ilovetwilightboys__, __Vegen Isennawa__, __xilema95__, __Diana Albatou__."_

**Capítulo XI: Segundo Kira**

- Los patrones no coinciden – indicó L observando el monitor con ligera preocupación.

- ¿Qué significa? – preguntó el jefe Yagami a su lado.

- Que no se trata de Kira. Creo más bien es, como un segundo Kira.

- ¿Otro más? ¡Ah, no puede ser! – lamentó Matsuda desde atrás.

- Estuve investigando por mi cuenta – anunció Misora junto a otro computador a lado del pelinegro -. Tengo motivos para creer que Yagami Light es Kira.

Todos en el cuarto se sorprendieron. Misora lo había de forma tan sencilla que no lo podían creer. Antes de que Soichiro pudiera protestar al respecto, L giró su silla y encaró al resto de su equipo de investigación.

- Me temo que lo dice Misora es fundado – expresó fríamente -. Light se encontraba siendo vigilado por Penber cuando fue secuestrado.

- Pero no fue mi hijo quién lo hizo, fue sólo una casualidad – reclamó Soichiro visiblemente alterado.

- Podría ser, pero lo dudo mucho, señor Yagami. Por muchos que nos agrade su hijo, hay que ser realistas en este caso. Además, hay otro motivo más para creer esto.

- ¿Cuál? – insistió Soichiro comenzando a enfadarse.

- Señor Aizawa, ¿dónde está Light en estos momentos? – preguntó el pelinegro sin inmutarse. El aludido se sorprendió de que le preguntara algo, se acomodó mejor en el sofá que compartía con Mogi y Matsuda.

- Em, se encuentra con Amane Misa, que vino a visitarlo por sus vacaciones.

- ¿Y hace cuánto que llegó Amane?

- Hace tres días.

- Jefe Yagami, ¿le importaría calcular el tiempo desde que apareció el segundo Kira? – continuó el detective volviendo a girar su silla para ver su monitor.

- De acuerdo a las muertes seleccionadas con distinto patrón al primer Kira, se podría decir que apareció hace… tres días – explicó Soichiro sentándose para pensar mejor las cosas.

- Exacto. Misa ya se encontraba en Japón desde hace semanas, hace tres días que se encuentra en Kanto y recién hoy contacta con Light.

- ¿Qué tiene que contacto con mi hijo? ¡Eran amigos en la preparatoria!

- Sí, lo sé. Estuve ahí también, señor Yagami, pero sé que su hijo trató de cortar relaciones con ella hace varios meses, no entiendo por qué justo ahora tenía que aparecer.

- Y eso no es todo – informa Misora circunspecta -. Hay algo más sospechoso en esa modelo. Según informes de su carrera, ella nunca viaja sola, siempre lo hace en compañía de sus padres. La agencia esto lo sabe muy bien, es parte de su contrato. Pero hace cuatro días que la agencia actúa de distinta forma con los periodistas sobre los padres de Misa, ya no han sido vistos desde que la modelo vino a Kanto. La agencia afirma que se fueron de vacaciones por cuenta propia, pero el nerviosismo del informante indica que se trata de un encubrimiento.

- ¿Entonces los padres de Misa están desaparecidos? – deduce Matsuda preocupado por su estudiante.

- Así es, y la modelo no trata de contactar con ellos. Algo ocurrió hace cuatro días que la hizo venir aquí, rompiendo el contrato de publicidad para dos compañías y faltando a una audición para una película. La agencia no le dejaría hacerlo si no hubiera pasado algo serio.

- Muy bien, señorita Naomi, me encargaré de que el caso de los padres se investigue inmediatamente, mientras tanto, hay que hacer algo con Light.

- ¡Mi hijo no es Kira! – estalló Soichiro.

- Tranquilícese, señor Yagami, en este momento su hijo no es nada más que un sospechoso. Nos convendría investigarlo junto con Amane, puesto que la situación ya es delicada en sí.

- Amane era inseparable de su hijo en preparatoria – indica Mogi desde el sofá -. Si por algún motivo ella resulta ser el segundo Kira, su hijo estaría en peligro.

- Véalo de ese lado, jefe Yagami. Los investigamos sólo por el bienestar de su hijo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Light Yagami se encontraba paseando con Misa por el centro de la ciudad. La modelo había llegado de manera imprevista, citándolo urgentemente esa tarde para verse otra vez. Light sabía que podía rechazarla con la excusa de trabajar con Ryuuzaki, pero había sido el pelinegro el que le había insistido en acudir.

- Es Misa de todas formas, ¿no? Hiciste que sufriera mucho en el pasado, sería bueno saber qué es lo hace ahora. Yo te cubriré aquí – había dicho el detective con esa sonrisa pervertida que le surgía cada vez que pensaba en la modelo.

Ah, pero esa reunión había sido de lo más interesante para él.

Hace tres días que había surgido otro Kira que pretendía apoyarlo. Había llegado un video a Sakura TV que ordenaba que la policía se rindiera ante Kira y que L mostrara su verdadero rostro. Desde luego, Ryuuzaki no había dicho mucho al respecto, apenas se había interesado por ese detalle. Se habían concentrado más en las otras partes del mensaje, por lo que estaba seguro de que Ryuuzaki se daría cuenta tarde o temprano de que no se trataba del mismo Kira.

"Tengo que aprovechar cualquier información que me consigan en ese proyecto. Si Ryuuzaki fuera L se preocuparía más por atrapar primero al segundo Kira, pero no dijeron nada al respecto".

Light planeaba aprovechar su encuentro con la modelo para adelantar más sentencias con la death note, aunque eso había quedado descartado una vez se hubo encontrado con la modelo.

- No puedo creer que tú seas Kira. Oh, Light, te extrañé tanto – exclamó ella aferrándose a él.

- ¿Q-Qué...? No sé de qué…

- No te preocupes, guardaré tu secreto – sonrió Misa -. También tengo una death note, te ayudaré a derrotar a L y a convertir este mundo en un lugar mejor.

Light se detuvo en media calle, miró a varios lados y la llevó hasta un rincón despejado, para que no los escucharan. Estaba tan asombrado de lo que le había dicho que no encontraba palabras para decirle.

- No te preocupes, Light. Misa está de tu parte – afirmó ella. Le tocó con un papel en la mano y entonces Light pudo ver a Rem, parada justo detrás de la modelo.

"Es verdad… ¡Ella es el segundo Kira!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Light volvió al departamento, se encontró un ambiente inesperadamente hostil en la sala donde estaban todos.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Misa? – preguntó L como si nada pasara.

- Bien, ella está bien – respondió Light notando cómo algunos de sus viejos profesores lo observaban de reojo -. ¿Pasó algo?

- Light, ¿qué opinas del video de Kira en Sakura TV? – cuestionó nuevamente el detective de espaladas a él, mirando el monitor.

- ¿No habíamos hablado al respecto? – sonríe amablemente Light, disimulando su nerviosismo.

- Sí, pero nunca llegamos a una conclusión. ¿Qué crees tú?

- Quieres que te diga que se trata de un Kira diferente, ¿no? Ambos coincidimos en que las técnicas no son las mismas, el modo de procedimiento tampoco.

- Recién salió a la luz que algunos policías murieron al tratar de detener la transmisión del video.

- ¿Murieron?

- Sí, de hecho, el señor Ukita estuvo por llegar a la estación, pero tu padre se dio cuenta del riesgo y lo frenó antes de que se pusiera en peligro.

- Entiendo.

- Como sea, estoy algo cansado ahora, ¿qué tal si nos tomamos un descanso del proyecto por ahora?

- Pero si acabo de llegar.

- No importa, vamos a despejarnos un poco. Salgamos, ¿quieres?

De esa forma, ambos genios abandonan el departamento, dejando a los profesores tener un descanso también. Al salir del edificio, no obstante, se encuentran con la modelo.

- ¡Light! – grita saltando para colgarse en el aludido -. Ah, ¡Ryuuga! ¡Hace tanto que no te veía!

Misa abraza al detective en un arranque de felicidad. El pelinegro, sorprendido, se deja abrazar.

- No sabía que estabas aquí, Misa Misa.

- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué haces aquí con Light?

- Paseando, también nos reencontramos de mucho tiempo, volví hace poco – explica el detective, entonces se le forma la sonrisa pervertida una vez más -. Sabes, en la preparatoria Light y yo hicimos una apuesta…

- ¡Ryuuzaki! – protesta el castaño interponiéndose entre ambos -. Tú perdiste esa apuesta.

- ¿En serio? No lo recuerdo de esa manera.

Por si fuera poco, aparece Ukita caminando por la acera.

- Light, Ryuuzaki, ¿qué hacen afuera? – se extraña al encontrarse con el peculiar grupo.

- Señor Ukita, estábamos tomando algo de aire – saluda el detective.

- Ya veo. Light, ¿más tarde podrías acompañarme un momento? Me gustaría preguntarte un par de cosas.

- Claro, pasaré por tu oficina en unas horas.

Light se había puesto serio. Aquella invitación le había tomado desprevenido, ¿acaso sería por el caso Kira? ¿Había vuelto a ser un sospechoso? Y peor aún, antes poder disimular esa expresión alarmada, advirtió que Ryuuzaki lo había visto.

"Pero esto no debería traerme problemas, ¿cierto?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Beyond sonrió. Había visto la escenita montada en la calle por el actual Kira.

"Sólo eso me hacía falta".

Había conseguido otro lugar cerca del departamento del pelinegro. Era una oficina independiente en el edificio del frente. Había matado a la persona que trabaja en ese lugar, y mataría a cualquiera que viniera a visitarla. En esos momentos se encontraba con unos binoculares, observando atentamente la cara del japonés. Sonrió con malicia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya al anochecer, cuando L se había retirado con la excusa de dejarlos solos, Light Yagami tenía un mal presentimiento. La modelo disfrutaba estar con él en aquel café, seleccionado por Ryuuzaki para pasar el rato. Tenía escondida la death note de la chica, pese a las advertencias de Rem de no matarla. Aún así se sentía intranquilo.

De pronto, varios policías enmascarados ingresaron al lugar en perfecta formación. Tomaron a la modelo poniéndole de inmediato una venda en los ojos y una mordaza para que no hablara. Antes de que Light pudiera hacer algo se la llevaron. Sólo uno de los uniformados se quedó mirándole fijamente.

- Tal vez deba arrestarte a ti también.

- ¡¿Bajo qué cargos están haciendo esto? – protestó airado el japonés.

- Amane Misa fue acusada de ser Kira – explica el policía sin revelar su rostro -. Tienes suerte de seguir con vida.

En ese instante suena el celular de Light, quien contesta sin entender cómo había pasado aquello.

- ¿Light? – era el detective -. Ven inmediatamente, por favor.

- Ryuuzaki, han arrestado a Misa – indica comenzando a desesperarse.

- Lo sé. Yo presenté los cargos.

"¿Cómo?"

- Tenemos motivos para sospechar de ella – continúa el detective.

- ¡¿Qué motivos? ¡Sabes quién es ella!

- Light, el señor Ukita ha sufrido un ataque cardíaco esta tarde, justo después de toparse con nosotros.

- ¿Qué?

- Temo que haya sido para protegerte, o mejor dicho, de protegerse ella.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Misa era una sospechosa muy prometedora, Light, pero cometió un error al contactarse contigo. Si Ukita y la policía descubría algo de ella, a través de ti, le traería problemas.

- ¡No tiene sentido!

- Los padres de Misa están muertos, Light. Ahora por favor, ven de inmediato, no podemos seguir hablando esto por teléfono.

Cuelga.

"¡Maldición! ¡Pero qué le pasa! ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así?"

- Light – comienza Rem que no se había movido de su lado -. Si no liberas a Misa pronto, te mataré.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **bueno, ya conocen lo que ocurre a esta altura, seguro que podrán prever algo de lo que va a pasar. Sólo cambié algunos detalles de acuerdo a la historia, pues con BB y L no revelado como L, algo tenía que cambiar. En fin, actualizo pronto, dejen muchos reviews onegai!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	12. Intervención

**.- School Days After -.**

"_Con todo cariño para _xilema95, TerryKaname, Chibi-tan, Scar Lawliet, mari-nyaa, y Carito357.

Gracias por leer! Enjoy!_"_

**Capítulo X: Intervención**

- ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? – pregunta Ryuk en medio de los árboles al japonés. Rem acababa de irse volando con una de las death note luego de haber recibido instrucciones de Light.

- Sí, Ryuk. Me temo que las cosas se han complicado un poco y necesito librarme de sospechas cuanto antes – responde el japonés enterrando la caja en donde había ocultado la otra death note. Se levanta entonces con un sentimiento de nostalgia y emoción por lo que vendría ahora. Se voltea hacia Ryuk y sonríe -. Ryuk, voy a echarte de menos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando ingresó al departamento, Light sabía que no habría vuelta atrás. El repentino arresto de la modelo lo había alterado. Ryuuzaki no era L, pero había presentado cargos por sospechas del segundo Kira. No subestimaba la capacidad del detective, pero creía que había ido demasiado lejos. De modo que, antes de que encontrasen prueba alguna de que la modelo era Kira, tenía que convencerlo para retirar los cargos.

- Ryuuzaki, quiero que me encierres bajo vigilancia – indica determinado. Todos en el departamento detienen lo que estaban haciendo, incluyendo a Misora.

- ¿Por qué, Light? ¿Acaso tienes alguna confesión que quieras realizar? – pregunta con voz neutra el detective. Light le lanza una mirada llena de severidad, pero se resigna.

- Si sospechas que Misa es el segundo Kira, estás implicando de forma indirecta que yo soy el primero – explica cerrando los ojos -. Quiero que te convenzas de una vez por todas de que no lo soy, y que retires los cargos contra ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque es mi novia! – explota Light -. No me gusta verla encerrada, siendo acusada de algo tan perverso con bajos fundamentos. No me parece justo, Ryuuzaki.

- Tenemos algunas razones más para creer esa teoría, Light, pero por lo pronto, ¿estás dispuesto a renunciar a tu libertad por ella?

- No puedes jugar así con las personas.

- ¿Quién dice que es un juego?

- ¡Es un proyecto de recreación, Ryuuzaki! ¡No estás a cargo de la verdadera investigación de Kira!

- Al contrario, Light – L se pone de pie, más serio que nunca -. Ahora que te has puesto oficialmente bajo sospecha de ser Kira, creo que es tiempo de revelar lo que en verdad está ocurriendo aquí.

Light se alarma. No estaba saliendo exactamente como lo planeaba.

- Los señores aquí han recibido entrenamiento especial de la policía a petición mía. Recurrí a aquellos que conocías para asegurarme de que no dudaras de la veracidad de la… fachada.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Éste no es un proyecto recreativo, como lo llamaste hace poco, Light, éste es el verdadero centro de investigación contra Kira.

- Pero…

- Lo que sin duda explica el por qué tu padre apoyaba tu unión al proyecto tan animadamente.

- Entonces tú…

- Supongo que tenías razón, después de todo. Debiste creer en ti mismo un poco más, Light.

Mogi y Aizawa se acercaron a Light y lo tomaron por los brazos. Él seguía sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

- Soy L, Light, y oficialmente quedas detenido bajo la sospecha de ser Kira.

"L… Ryuuzaki, después de todo, sí lograste lo que querías…"

Light baja la cabeza, sonríe nuevamente. Al levantarla vista adquiere una expresión fría.

- Qué mentiroso eres, L – indica procurando sonar ligeramente lastimado -. Me tendiste una trampa.

- Esto fue idea tuya, Light.

- Como sea – se voltea para mirar a Mogi y Aizawa, luego regresa a mirar al pelinegro -. No vayas a soltarme a menos que esté totalmente libre de sospechas, L – pronuncia la letra con desprecio -. ¡Si lo haces será porque confías en mí! ¡Porque recordaste lo que es tener un amigo!

- Llévenselo, por favor.

Los profesores entrenados llevan a Light fuera del departamento, dispuestos a encerrarlo en el cuarto especial que L había preparado en el mismo edificio cuando el momento pasara. L sabía que Soichiro le recriminaría por esto, pero no tenía más opción. Había tenido la esperanza de estar equivocado, pero Light había reaccionado tal y como esperaba que hiciera de ser Kira. ¿Lo sería en verdad? Pues esa actitud podría no ser falsa y tratarse de los valores que Light tenía desde antes.

"Tendré que descubrirlo a la mala, ¿cierto?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Casi una semana después, Light permanecía detenido en un pequeño cuarto. Sabía que comenzaría a perder el control pronto, así que no había tiempo que perder.

- Renuncio – pronuncia casi inaudiblemente agachando la cabeza. El shinigami a su lado sonríe y se esfuma, dejando que el japonés lo olvidara todo.

Dos días después, L observaba atentamente las cámaras. Ahora tanto Misa como Light parecían visiblemente alterados por el estado en que los tenían. Ambos contaban versiones extrañas sobre el por qué se habían vuelto a reunir, y sobre todo, Misa, parecía no recordar mucho desde que había encontrado a sus padres asesinados al llegar a su casa por la noche. Esto bien podría deberse al shock, que incluso podría explicar el por qué había acudido a Light nuevamente, no obstante, algo se sentía incompleto.

Aparte de ese asunto, los asesinatos de Kira habían parado súbitamente. Soichiro indicaba que se trataba de una desafortunada coincidencia, nada más, antes de encerrarse voluntariamente hasta que su hijo saliera, pero ninguno de los profesores pensaba lo mismo.

- ¡Light es Kira! – manifiesta Misora abiertamente ante el equipo de investigación.

- Puedes que estés en lo cierto, señorita Misora, sin embargo es nuestro deber investigar y comprobar los hechos – replica L circunspecto frente al monitor de vigilancia mientras se mordía un pulgar -. Por ejemplo, ¿sigue siendo Kira ahora? ¿Cómo obtuvo su poder? ¿Cómo lo realizaba sin tener contacto alguno con los presentes?

De pronto Matsuda entró corriendo al departamento.

- ¡Han comenzado otra vez! ¡Kira sólo ha estado tomando un descanso!

Todos se sorprenden ante el hecho. Misora no sabe qué decir ante la situación. Soichiro lo escucha por el intercomunicador y se alivia visiblemente al escuchar la noticia. Pero L se muestra completamente indiferente.

- Tranquilízate, Matsuda, no debemos precipitarnos – detiene el impulso del aludido por avisar a Light -. No sabemos si se trata del mismo Kira, si es un tercero.

- ¿Transferibilidad de poder? – sugirió Misora.

- Podría hacer. Si bien Light fue Kira antes, puede que no lo sea ahora.

- Vamos Ryuuzaki, ¿no lo conoces acaso? ¡Light jamás sería capaz de hacer lo que Kira está haciendo!

"No, Matsuda. Es justo porque lo conozco que creo que sería capaz".

- Vamos a esperar un poco más. Por favor, que nadie les avise a los acusados del regreso de Kira. Light me pidió que no lo soltara hasta estar totalmente libre de sospecha y no es mi intención hacerlo sino hasta entonces.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, Rem había cumplido la labor que Yagami Light le había encargado para salvar a Amane Misa. Yotsuba era una de las empresas más codiciosas para este propósito, y ciertamente, Higuchi encajaba con el perfil que Light le había pedido que buscara. Tan pronto como le había entregado la death note, Higuchi había obedecido su petición de seguir ejecutando criminales como si fuera Kira. Las juntas se realizaban periódicamente con los líderes de Yotsuba, y todos se sentían claramente amenazadas por el misterioso Kira que se encontraba entre ellos.

Ah, pero entonces sucedió algo que estaba por completo fuera de los planes del japonés. Cierta noche, mientras Higuchi se encontraba solo en su casa, preparándose para dormir, se había encerrado en el baño y no salía en varios minutos. Rem lo esperaba junto a la puerta, impaciente para que se fuera a dormir y pudiera ir a visitar a Misa unos minutos. Pero entonces la puerta del baño se abrió y no fue Higuchi quien salió.

- ¿Quién eres? – cuestiona Rem al percatarse de la peculiaridad de ese hombre.

- ¿No ves mi nombre sobre mi rostro acaso? – se extraña éste.

- Sé que tu nombre es Beyond Birthday, pero no tengo idea de quién podrías ser con relación a Higuchi.

- No estoy relacionado a Higuchi – indica BB dirigiéndose al dormitorio. Comienza a abrir una serie de cajas fuertes, donde sólo Rem sabía que Higuchi había escondido la death note por esa noche.

- ¿Tienes ya otra death note? ¿Cómo eres capaz de verme? – prosigue Rem.

- Siempre he sido capaz de verlos, a cualquiera de ustedes. Actualmente no poseo una death note, pero estoy a punto de hacerlo ¿no?

En ese momento aparece el otro shinigami, Abvalon. Rem comprende que aquel hombre no era uno común y corriente.

- Escucha, como te llames – comienza BB sacando la death note de la caja fuerte -. Sé que Yagami Light te encomendó darle esto a ese patético ser humano que maté hace unos instantes. Quiero que me digas exactamente cuál es su plan para esta death note.

- Representas una amenaza.

- No si juegas bien tus cartas. Verás, lo que yo quiero… está más allá que este simple cuaderno. Creo que podemos beneficiarnos mutuamente – BB se recuesta en la cama hojeando la death note como si se tratara de una revista cualquiera.

- ¿Cómo?

- No sé cuál sea tu propósito para todo esto, pero si me cuentas lo que planea Light, estoy seguro que podré serte de mucha utilidad.

Rem lo piensa unos segundos. Podría arriesgarse a averiguar qué era lo que estaba proponiendo aquel hombre, pues de todas formas no había diferencia en matarlo ahora que después.

- Light quiere que se continúe la labor de Kira con esa death note. Creo que de esa forma él y Amane Misa quedarán sin sospechas de ser Kira o el segundo Kira.

- Entonces haces esto por la modelo.

- Sí. Si haces que sufra o que por algún motivo muera, te mataré.

- Tal como le dijiste que harías a Light, ¿cierto? Entiendo – BB se sienta en la cama maquinando a toda velocidad sus planes -. Supongo que Light estará a propósito bajo la vigilancia de L, ¿no es así?

- Él y Misa se encuentran encerrados, sí.

- Excelente… Como te llames, creo que efectivamente podremos sernos de mutua utilidad.

BB leía las reglas falsas que Light había anotado en la death note, anticipando lógicamente el plan del japonés al ser retenido.

"Perdió sus recuerdos… Te has puesto tan vulnerable para mí, Yagami Light…"

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Bien, ya nos acercamos al punto en donde todo se ve alterado por la presencia de Beyond, así que hasta aquí sus posibles predicciones con respecto a la serie. Muajaja! Se pondrá mejor, lo prometo, sólo tengan paciencia! Sólo escribo para ustedes, así que comenten onegai!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	13. Trampa

**.- School Days After -.**

"_Con todo cariño para_ Scar Lawliet, xilema95, Carito357, y mari-nyaa. Gracias por leer y comentar!

Enjoy!_"_

**Capítulo XIII: Trampa**

Yagami Light se encontraba finalmente libre, casi. Pasar de estar encerrado a estar solamente encadenado a una persona… se podría decir que es algo favorable. Light todavía recordaba cuando su padre había ido a recogerlo y había montado esa escena de querer matarlo para matarse él mismo en su auto en frente de Misa. Efectivamente, se había asustado de muerte, pero aún así el detective había accedido a soltarlo sólo si lo esposaba a él hasta atrapar a Kira. No había tenido elección, a decir verdad.

- ¿Podrías pasarme el azúcar, por favor? – pide L sentado a un metro de él, con una taza de té junto a él. Light lo hace aunque de mal humor -. ¿Pasa algo?

El japonés suspira y se recuesta sobre el asiento en el que estaba, frente a otro monitor.

- No, Ryuuzaki, no me pasa nada.

- Percibo que estás molesto.

- ¿Molesto? ¿Tú crees?

- Sí lo creo, Light, de otro modo no te lo habría preguntado.

- Eres L.

- ¿Y?

- ¡Eres L y me mentiste al respecto! - Light se levantó de la silla, furioso ante la pasividad de su compañero -. Ah, y por si no fuera poco, ¡me acusaste de ser Kira!

L continuaba sentado en su peculiar posición sobre el asiento, observando al japonés hacer su berrinche de cerca. Light quería alejarse de él, para despejarse, pero las estúpidas cadenas no se lo permitían.

- Siento haberte mentido, Light, pero tienes que entender mi posición. Si sospechaba que eras Kira no podía decirlo libremente, sabiendo lo mucho que sabes de mí por lo que estudiamos juntos.

- ¿Por qué creías que era Kira? ¡¿Cómo rayos pudo eso pasarte por la mente? ¿Qué no confías en mí?

- A decir verdad, los asesinatos que están pasando son muy parecidos a los que ocurrieron con Beyond el año pasado, ¿recuerdas? Dada la triangulación lógica de hechos había un gran porcentaje de que Kira se encontrara no muy lejos. Entonces pensé en ti, en cómo veías tú la justicia. Estabas aburrido, Light, cuando yo aparecí, estabas inmerso en un círculo de monotonía.

- Lo sé, ¡pero apareciste tú, Ryuuzaki! ¡Ya no estaba así!

- Hasta que me fui. No sé qué pasó contigo cuando me fui, pero algo me decía que hubieras preferido irte conmigo.

En ese momento, Mogi ingresa al departamento con unos montones de papel. Detrás entran Aizawa, Matsuda, y Soichiro con otro grupo de papeles.

- Tenemos la información que solicitaste de Yotsuba, L.

- Gracias, por favor, comiencen a investigar cuanto antes a los rangos superiores, Light y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes que discutir. Discúlpennos.

El pelinegro se levanta lentamente y comienza a caminar rumbo a la habitación que ahora compartían. Las camas que habían estado separadas ahora se habían unido para permitirles dormir con la cadena puesta. Al ingresar, L se sienta en su cama, obligando a Light acomodarse a su lado por la longitud de la cadena. Se recuesta sobre la cama, cruzando las piernas estiradas y cruzando los brazos bajo su cabeza.

- No vas a lograr convencerme, L. Me encerraste junto a Misa queriendo que yo fuera Kira.

- Te das mucha importancia Light.

- ¿Ah sí?

- No es que quiera que seas Kira, simplemente tenía la sospecha.

- Entonces por qué no me sueltas, si crees que no lo soy.

- No dije que no lo eras, pero tampoco dije que sí lo fueras.

- ¿Entonces?

- Creo que lo has sido, Light, y creo que podrías serlo nuevamente.

- ¿Kira se puede transferir?

- Por ahora limitémonos a atrapar al Kira de Yotsuba y acabemos con esto.

- Fui yo el que encontró la anormalidad en Yotsuba.

- Te daré el crédito cuando hayamos logrado resultados. De todas formas, tengo que admitirlo, Light.

- ¿Qué?

- Si alguna vez yo muero, quiero que tú seas mi sucesor.

Soichiro y Aizawa se encontraban en los monitores cuando escucharon los gritos de los jóvenes en su habitación. Juntos corrieron para encontrarlos revolcándose en su cama, un tanto extraño, pero cierto. Luego de rodar varias veces los genios se caen al suelo, quedando Light arriba, que inmediatamente le otorga un puñete al rostro de L. Casi al mismo tiempo L también reacciona y lo aleja golpeándolo en su estómago con la rodilla. El impulso tira a Light al suelo, jalando un poco a L, pero antes de que pudieran volver a iniciar sus ataques Soichiro y Aizawa los separan.

- ¡Eres un maldito! – grita enfadado Light. L sólo lo miraba molesto sin dejar su pose de defensa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente, logran poner micrófonos en las oficinas de Yotsuba, y efectivamente escuchan cómo los líderes que quedaban planeaban la muerte de la gente como Kira. Pero justo cuando finalizaban su reunión, uno de los ellos se levanta gritando diciendo que L los estaba observando en esos momentos, que debían huir cuanto antes para proteger a Kira. La situación se había puesto riesgosa en un segundo, tomando por sorpresa a todos en el equipo de investigación. Light se apresura y con una orden por el intercomunicador de L le pide a todos sus ayudantes acudieran cuanto antes a arrestarlos. El equipo reacciona y se movilizan cada uno para hacer lo propio.

- ¡Rápido, L, o se escaparán!

- Vamos arriba, Light – sonríe el pelinegro pensando en el helicóptero que tenían escondido en la terraza.

Minutos después se encontraban a toda velocidad en una persecución a los distintos miembros líderes que quedaban vivos en Yotsuba. Poco a poco fueron reportándose cómo los miembros eran arrestados, mientras que el miembro que había dado la alarma a los demás se había suicidado al abandonar el edificio.

- Tápenles los ojos y las manos, ni una palabra hasta que todos estén en el cuarto de interrogatorio. Revisen cualquier objeto que traigan y guárdenlo como evidencia.

- ¿Señor? – cuestionó uno de sus guardias por el transmisor -. Creo que encontré algo de suma importancia. Es un cuaderno varios nombres anotados y… algunas descripciones de muertes…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otro lado de la ciudad, Misora Naomi realizaba su propia investigación. Había estado de acuerdo al encerrar a Light y a Misa, pero cuando los soltaron nuevamente, comenzó a faltarse al equipo para acelerar su propia investigación sobre Yagami Light.

"Raye…"

Era él, lo sabía. Kira era Light. Tenía que serlo.

Misora se encontraba junto a la casa Yagami, consciente de que la madre y la hija habían salido a un evento escolar.

"Tengo que entrar".

La casita de los Yagami era acogedora, llena de detalles que hacían saber al tiro que se trataba de una familia humilde y cariñosa. Al estar en el cuarto de Light, encontró una llave sobre dentro el cajón de su escritorio. En el llavero mostraba los número 354, Misora reparó que era el número de la casa de enfrente. Entonces lo vio. Desde la ventana del cuarto de Light, se veía la puerta abierta de la otra casa, y en el fondo de esa puerta, vio a Penber recostado contra la pared.

"¡Raye!"

Corrió a más no poder, dejando sus cosas y el cajón abierto con la llave en el cuarto de Light. Sólo llevaba en las manos el arma que le había dado L para este tipo de ocasiones. Cruzó corriendo hasta entrar y acercarse a su prometido, encontrándolo todavía vivo, aunque muy débil.

- ¡Raye!

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera imaginarlo, siente un profundo dolor en su estómago. Misora observa anonadad cómo su prometido le clavaba un cuchillo en su vientre, y no fue capaz de moverse para evitar que lo hiciera por segunda vez, esta vez en su pecho.

- Raye…

Sus manos se levantan sin que pudiera evitarlo, apunta con el arma la frente de Penber, que la veía débilmente y persistía en apuñalarla.

- No…

Misora presiona el gatillo…

Al otro extremo de ese cuarto BB lo veía todo, con la death note y un lapicero en la mano. Sonríe al comprobar que la mujer cae muerta al suelo, junto a su prometido también asesinado.

"Hermoso".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Light estaba nervioso mientras esperaba que L examinara ese cuaderno primero. Ni bien habían bajado del helicóptero había soltado la cadena y se había adelantado al japonés hasta el agente que sostenía el cuaderno. Lo había observado una y otra vez, leyendo y releyendo ansiosamente en presencia de todos sin contar nada de lo que estaba descubriendo. Hasta que finalmente volteó hacia todos.

- Bien, dado que la explicación llevará demasiado tiempo, por favor hagan lo que les digo primero.

Todos esperaron atentamente sus órdenes.

- Por mucho que me cueste, quiero que detengan a Soichiro Yagami y a Yagami Light, por favor.

- ¡¿Bajo qué fundamento? – protestó Light mientras era detenido por los agente de Wammy.

- Tengo en este cuaderno toda la evidencia del poder de Kira y de que, lamentablemente, el primer Kira fuiste tú, Light.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Sip, bueno, ni modo Light, te atraparon. Esperen que el siguiente capi se viene pronto! Dejen reviews!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	14. Death Note

**.- School Days After -.**

"_Con todo cariño para_ Chibi-tan, xilema95, Scar Lawliet, Carito357, mari-nyaa y Kumikoson4.

Gracias por leer y comentar!

Enjoy!_"_

**Capítulo XIV: Death Note**

Death Note. Una libreta capaz de tomar la vida de las personas con sólo conocer el nombre y el rostro. Un arma letal que había caído en manos de Kira, el dios que se creía su propia justicia. Todavía el equipo de investigación no había probado si la libreta funcionaba o no, pero tenían la seguridad de que era original. Las reglas estaban escritas en las primeras páginas, revelando que también se podía manipular la forma de muerte de la persona. Y desde luego, comenzando desde la primera página blanca, la letra inconfundible de Yagami Light, describiendo cada muerte que había realizado y una lista larga de criminales que efectivamente fueron comprobados en el orden correcto de fallecimiento. Entre las instrucciones estaba la cláusula de renuncia, de que en caso de querer renunciar a la death note, la persona que la habría utilizado olvidaría todo lo relacionado con la libreta. Una perfecta explicación para el estado de Yagami Light y Amane Misa.

Pero eso no era todo, había también órdenes escritas a seres sobrenaturales que en cualquier caso, no deberían estar muy lejos. Los shinigami, dioses de la muerte, L sentía una curiosidad intensa por llegar a ver alguno. Las órdenes que el shinigami de esa death note, escritas delicadamente por la mano de Light indicaban que el shinigami debía buscar a un segundo Kira, páginas después, volvía a ordenar que cuando él dijera la palabra renuncio, el shinigami debía buscar a algún humano codicioso y hacerle seguir el ideal de Kira hasta que se librasen de sospechas él y la segunda Kira, Amane Misa. Sí, un tanto extraño tener aquello por escrito, pero así era.

Yagami Light en esos momentos se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto del departamento del pelinegro, sabiendo únicamente que estaba siendo acusado nuevamente de ser Kira. Amane Misa se encontraba confinada en otra habitación, algunos pisos abajo del mismo edifico. Soichiro Yagami había sido detenido principalmente para controlar que no hiciera nada para ayudar a Light a escapar. Estaba muy alterado, demandando hablar con Ryuuzaki lo antes posible exigiéndole alguna explicación sobre lo acontecido.

L resguardaba la death note personalmente. Se había retirado a pensar sobre las medidas que debía tomar ante esta delicada situación. Razonando como haría Light siendo Kira podía ver el plan que tenía en mente el castaño para deshacerse de él de una vez por todas. Sin bien le dolía aquella intención, se preguntaba qué le había salido mal al japonés. Era obvio que planeaba tocar la death note algún momento para recuperar sus recuerdos, pero permitir que todo el mundo leyera esas notas era prácticamente una auto condena. Light tendría que haber planeado algo diferente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, en un edificio contiguo se encontraba Beyond Birthday, riendo a más no poder por el éxito abrumador de su plan. Al matar a Higuchi había continuado con el plan de Kira, siguiendo el patrón y haciendo lo posible para que Yotsuba cayese pronto. No sólo había borrado la regla falsa de los 13 días que Light había hecho que Ryuk anotara en su death note, sino que había decidido a último momento que no sería conveniente que L tuviera una auténtica death note a la mano, de modo que había falsifica esa libreta y tras practicar varios días la letra de Light, la había llenado de toda clase de notas que servirían para su segura ejecución.

Pronto Kira estaría muerto, y él mismo se encargaría de rescatar a la modelo para mantener a Rem satisfecha. Abvalon se encontraba con el equipo de investigación, atento a cualquier percance que se pudiera dar en medio del alboroto. Si alguien utilizaba la death note falsa, él escribiría el mismo nombre para que se cumpliera la muerte y así creer en su veracidad.

"Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, L, para caigas nuevamente y pueda esa marca indeleble que te hice en el pecho" sonrió BB complacido ante la situación. "Tiene que dolerte, sino no habría valido la pena haberme molestado tanto".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Comenzó a llover. Ya estaba anocheciendo.

Aprovechando que los presentes en el departamento estaban durmiendo, L se dirige a su habitación, en donde permanecía Light encerrado. Al abrir la puerta lo encuentra recostado contra la pared, junto a la ventana.

- Hola - saluda algo incómodo el pelinegro. Light ni siquiera le dirige la mirada, así que el detective avanza un poco para acercarse más. Tenía las manos puestas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y la death note confiscada a buen recaudo en otra parte del edificio -. Comprendo que estés enojado, Light, pero comprende, tú eras Kira.

- No soy Kira, ni lo fui nunca – comenzó Yagami lanzándole una mirada matadora -. ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo lo hice?

- Es tu letra, Light. Se trata de una libreta paranormal, con la que puedes olvidar todo si así lo deseas.

- ¿Crees que eso hice? ¿Qué renuncié y que por eso no recuerdo haber sido Kira?

- Sé que eso es exactamente lo que pasó, Light. Aunque claro, algo te salió mal después.

- Me acusas a causa de una libreta de fantasía. ¡Ni siquiera sabes si funciona o no!

- Sí, bueno. Todo encaja demasiado bien como para tratarse de una casualidad, Light.

- No puedes hacerme esto – Light se levantó y caminó hasta quedar cara a cara con L -. No puedes condenarme de esta manera.

Ah, estaba asustado. Viéndole directo a los ojos L podía detectar el irrefrenable temor que sentía Light ante las circunstancias. Después de todo, al día siguiente se presentarías las pruebas y la death note a las autoridades y entonces sería condenado a cadena perpetua.

- Detestaría estar en tus zapatos – comentó L mirando a otro lado. Light no creyó al principio lo que había dicho, ni la tranquilidad con que lo había dicho, pero estuvo a punto de volver a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas para desahogar un poco esa angustia que le inundaba la garganta.

- L…

- ¿Te parece si vamos a caminar un poco? Creo que algo de aire libre nos haría bien, a ambos – sugirió el detective caminando casi automáticamente hasta la puerta. Light comenzó a seguirle lentamente, inseguro de que lo dejaría salir de su confinamiento así como así. Pero al llegar a la puerta y observar a L subiendo las gradas, decidió confiar en su mejor amigo y seguirle la corriente mientras se lo permitía.

Salieron entonces a la azotea del edificio. Todavía llovía y había cierto viento circulando con frialdad. L caminó un par de metros antes de detenerse y quedarse contemplando el cielo, encorvado. Qué extraña visión para el japonés, lo sentía tan vulnerable en esos momentos. Recordó muy a su pesar el tiempo que habían pasado juntos en preparatoria, cómo L había parecido depender de él en tantas ocasiones.

- No hagas esto – intercedió Light sin muchos ánimos. Se paró cerca del pelinegro, a sus espaldas.

- ¿Hacer qué? – cuestionó L sin voltear a verlo.

- No me acuses como Kira. Lo detesto.

La lluvia continuó mojándolos. Light estaba a punto de llorar ante la desesperación de su realidad. ¡Cómo odiaba al verdadero Kira por tenderle esa trampa! ¡Cómo anhelaba matarlo! Ah, pero matar era cosa de Kira… Toda esa ambivalencia por su parte lo enloquecía momento a momento. Detestaba a Kira, pero a veces le era difícil saber si realmente habría actuado como él de tener la oportunidad. Se había preguntado qué haría de tener una death note en secreto, y aunque lo negaba rotundamente en esos momentos, en el fondo sabía que le habría encantado tomar el papel de Kira, su maravillosa y utópica labor. ¡Todo eso lo confundía mucho! Estaba en pleno conflicto interno consigo mismo y de paso tenía que discutir con L para que le diera más tiempo antes de entregarlo a las autoridades como Kira. ¡Dios, que era frustrante!

L en cambio, se mantenía en silencio. Light no podía adivinar en qué estaría pensando el pelinegro. Su expresión neutra ahora denotaba cierta melancolía, ¿estaría él pensando también en su año juntos de preparatoria? ¿Estaría considerando darle una oportunidad para defenderse?

- Siempre que llueve suenan las campanas – señaló de pronto el detective sin cambiar la dirección de su mirada. El japonés no estuvo seguro de saber a qué se refería.

- ¿Campanas? – decidió preguntar.

- Sí, hoy están más fuertes – respondió distraídamente el pelinegro -. Parecería una misa, no… ¿una boda? O podría ser un…

- No escucho ninguna campana, L.

Permanecen en silencio unos minutos más, hasta que el enigmático detective se volvió hacia Light.

- Mañana probaremos si la death note es real, Light – anunció con parquedad -. En estos momentos estaría llegando un prisionero de la NPA para escribir un nombre en la death note.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú mismo, L? – retó Light enfadado.

- Una de las reglas dice que quien la use no podrá ir ni al Cielo ni al Infierno. No me gustaría ser esa persona, Light. Ya sabes al respecto, ¿no?

Light apretó los puños con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos.

- ¡Que no soy Kira!

- Oh es verdad, perdiste esos recuerdos también…

- ¡Ryuuzaki!

En ese instante la puerta al interior se abrió y Matsuda se acercó corriendo a los jóvenes genios.

- Ryuuzaki, el prisionero acaba de llegar. Quiere conocer a L esta noche antes de irse a dormir.

- Claro.

L se dirigió lentamente hasta la puerta. Light lo siguió ignorando la mirada desconfiada de Matsuda, que esperó a que se adelantara para poder seguirlo por detrás. Al menos la actitud despreocupada de L le permitía estar fuera de su _celda_ por unos cuantos minutos.

Al llegar a la sala, Light se sorprendió al encontrar a Mogi y Aizawa parados uno a cada lado de otro muchacho que se veía en extremo triste de estar ahí. Como llevaba un uniforme de la cárcel supo que él era quien pretendía probar la death note para verificar su originalidad. Se trataba de un muchacho delgado, un poco bajito, con el cabello castaño claro con un peinado parecido al de Light. Era casi tan pálido como el pelinegro.

"No parece ser mayor que nosotros, de hecho…"

Pero antes de que Light pudiera pensar algo más, advirtió que L parecía desmayarse en su delante.

- ¡Ryuuzaki! – gritaron todos al sorprenderse del hecho. El criminal levantó la mirada llevándose un exabrupto y sólo Light logró sujetar al pelinegro para que no se cayese al suelo.

"¿Está temblando?"

- R-Ryuuzaki… - le oyó decir por lo bajo. Entonces L se incorporó en parsimonia y caminó lentamente hasta el criminal. Nadie en la habitación pareció saber qué pasaba, hasta que el criminal dio un paso adelante con precaución e incredulidad.

- ¿C-Coil? – llamó ante el desconcierto de todos.

Y sin previo aviso ambos muchachos se cerraron de golpe en un abrazo, ocultando sus rostros en el hombro del otro. El prisionero desde luego, estando con esposas no pudo abrazarlo como el otro, pero se notó inmediatamente el alivio que sentía al estar con L.

"Pero qué…"Light no lo podía creer. La escena completa parecía una visión irreal para todos los presentes.

- Has crecido – comentó el criminal sin apartarse del detective.

- Igual tú, Ryuuzaki – correspondió L.

- ¿Alguien puede decirme qué rayos está pasado? – preguntó Matsuda igual de asombrado que todos en el resto del departamento. Sólo Quillish parado a un extremo parecía esbozar una sonrisa. El resto negó la cabeza con un rotundo y confundido _no_ al mismo tiempo.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi! Bueeeno, ya que ha pasado tiempo desde ese fic, todas deben estar con un ? enorme en la cabeza. Para explicar este hecho se recomienda muy amablemente leer mi otro fic "A Christmas Carrot", que consta de tres capítulos y trata de la infancia del L de este fic. Si no quieren o no cuentan con tiempo, igual se explicará todo en el siguiente capi. Gracias por sus lindos reviews! Por ellos actualizo así de rápido! Así que no duden en dejarlos, mientras más pronto mejor, nee?

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	15. Prueba

**.- School Days After -.**

"_Con todo cariño para_ xilema95, Scar Lawliet, Kumikoson4, mari-nyaa, Diana Albatou, Chibi-tan, y Vegen Isennawa.

Enjoy!_"_

**Capítulo XV: Prueba**

Oh, sí. Había sido sin duda una de sus mejores vacaciones en aquel entonces. Fue el año en que L decidió animarse a entrar a la iglesia quemada, cuando era todavía un niño, antes de mudarse y conocer a Beyond. Ese niño extrañamente abrigado lo había interceptado en la puerta de la iglesia y se había ofrecido sin más a enseñarle capoeira. Como siempre estaba usando accesorios para abrigarse del frío de la época, L no había visto realmente su cabello, ni nada más que su rostro. Ahora finalmente lo conocía por completo.

Ryuuzaki. El nombre que poco después había decidido adoptar él mismo en las nuevas escuelas. De esa manera nunca lo olvidaría.

¿Qué le había pasado durante esos años? Luego de reconocerlo milagrosamente como el criminal voluntario que probaría la death note, L se lo había llevado a otro cuarto para interrogarle antes del experimento, en donde Watari lo había ayudado al retener a los demás y disculparse en nombre del detective. Light no era el único confundido e inconforme con la situación, pero sí el que más se veía molesto al respecto. Watari le había invitado a esperar en la sala junto con Aizawa, mientras él se retiraba a preparar algo para comer (dulce, seguramente) y los demás policías se habían retirado para explicar que la prueba de la death note sería postergada hasta nuevo aviso al padre de Light. Soichiro estaba prohibido ingresar al edificio donde se encontraban, pues sabían que sería capaz de cualquier cosa para librar a su hijo de aquella acusación.

L y el misterioso criminal se habían encerrado en el dormitorio del departamento.

- Ryuuzaki… - L no podía creer que había topado con él de esa forma. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba aferrándose personalmente a personas potencialmente criminales, como Kira?

- L, no tenía idea de que tú fueras… - respondió el muchacho sonriendo con poco alegría -. Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? En tu expediente parecía otra persona, y las acusaciones no son muy graves, sólo algunos robos y asaltos, pero nada más. ¿Por qué te ofreciste a algo como esto?

- Bueno, la verdad creía que era la forma más fácil y rápida de morir.

Aquella respuesta congeló al detective. Ryuuzaki sonrió un poco más divertido, moviendo un poco sus manos que seguían esposadas. Ambos yacían parados entre las dos camas del cuarto.

- ¿Quieres morir? – el tono del detective seguía siendo controlado, pero en sus ojos se veía el pánico ante esa idea.

- Sí. Aunque… Ahora que he dado contigo, ya no estoy seguro. Déjame contarte rápidamente lo que fue de mí.

Ryuuzaki se sentó en la cama de Light, sin saberlo, y comenzó a contar su penosa situación desde hace algunos años. Él vivía solo desde muy joven, tenía una hermana menor, que debido a una enfermedad que padecía se encontraba viviendo con sus abuelos. En los últimos años ella había empeorado, y entonces sucedió la tragedia. Unos traficantes habían irrumpido en su casa para escapar de la policía, pero los habían atrapado de todas formas, acusando también a los abuelos como cómplices. La noticia fue emitida directamente de ese modo, situando a los mayores junto a los traficantes detenidos en pleno escape. Murieron a los dos días de ataques cardíacos mientras esperaban un juicio justo. Kira los había matado. Ryuuzaki había tenido que acudir entonces con su hermana y dejar sus estudios y todo lo que se proponía hacer en su vida. Como no tenía título y era joven aún, no pudo encontrar un buen empleo. Lo que ganaba bastaba para mantenerlos, pero no para los medicamentos de su hermana. Ante la desesperación se había visto obligado a robar, hurtar y asaltar a quien pudiera para hacerse con dinero suficiente para su tratamiento.

- Pero no fue suficiente – describía el criminal -. Ella murió hace dos meses, así que se la encargué a un trabajador social para que viera la forma de darle un entierro decente. Yo escape, pues tenía ya demasiados cargos en mi contra, todos parecían reconocerme como su asaltante. Ya no tenía motivos para morir, luego de su muerte, no me quedó nada. Estuve vagando sin hacer nada por un tiempo, subsistiendo sólo porque no tenía el valor suficiente de quitarme la vida… Finalmente me cogieron, aunque no lo reportaron en los medios porque les parecía insignificante. Cuando escuché al alcaide de la prisión explicar que querían a un voluntario para un experimento que probablemente les costaría la vida, fui el primero en ofrecerme. No tengo el valor para tomar mi propia vida, pero soy lo bastante débil como para dejar que alguien más la tome…

- Nada de eso – dijo de pronto L. Ryuuzaki, al subir la vista, lo encontró molesto.

- Lo siento – atinó a decir confundido. L lo observaba enfadado.

- Odia tu falta de voluntad, Ryuuzaki. Eres muy distinto al niño que conocí, al que me enseñó a defenderme para valerme por mí mismo.

- Ese niño se ha ido, L. Kira lo ha matado junto con mis abuelos, con mi hermana…

- Pues voy a salvarte. No dejaré que te hundas más de lo que ya estás. Esos días, cuando éramos niño, tú me enseñaste algo muy valioso, y en cierta forma me salvaste de terminar siendo una persona enteramente fría y sin sentimientos. Voy a retribuirte el favor.

- No fue ningún favor.

- Tampoco esto.

L sacó una llave de su bolsillo derecho y le quitó las esposas al criminal. Ryuuzaki se quedó incrédulo al contemplar aquello, siguió levantando las manos juntas, como si las esposas siguieran en sus muñecas.

- Has sufrido ya bastante. Siento que es mi culpa por no haber detenido a Kira antes.

- ¿Antes?

- El experimento que vas a hacer nos permitirá saber si tenemos al verdadero Kira.

Ryuuzaki se sorprendió.

- Estoy seguro de que será así, pero veré el modo para que no mueras. Haré que convoquen a otro voluntario de alguna cárcel… Ya verás que…

Súbitamente, una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla del castaño, Ryuuzaki había bajado la cabeza y lloraba en silencio. L se confundió, pero hizo que la elevara sujetándole del mentón con delicadeza.

- No puedo creer, que todo esto esté pasando… Me hace feliz, había olvidado cómo ser feliz.

Sin decir más, el detective se acercó lentamente a él, cerrando el espacio entre ambos con un silencio beso en los labios.

Ah, sí. Su primer beso había sido con ese muchacho, cuando comenzaba a dejar de ser un niño, antes de conocer a Beyond.

Ryuuzaki le correspondió algunos segundos después, agarrándole de los hombros para que no se alejara. Se lo notaba nervioso, temblaba, pero las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo por su rostro eran de felicidad. L lo estrechó por la cintura y pasó sus manos hacia espalda, ¿qué estaba pasando? Era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar por ese tipo de sentimiento. ¿Era a eso lo que tantos denominaban _pasión_? Ambos eran jóvenes, L tenía veinte años y no era capaz de controlarse.

"Qué extraño… No me había gustado nadie desde Amane Misa en preparatoria…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Light continuaba esperando en la sala del departamento. Aizawa veía la televisión distraídamente, ignorando lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo en el dormitorio con el pelinegro y el misterioso criminal.

"No me agrada", pensó Light con molestia. El abrazo que ambos habían intercambiado al encontrarse no había sido uno cualquier. Light podía percibir que se trataba de algo importante, intenso, y lastimosamente íntimo.

Debía enfrentarlo. No imaginaba que el detective tuviera más amigos que él y Beyond actualmente, estaba convencido de que él era su único y mejor amigo. Odiaba tener que compartir al detective en una situación tan precavida como esta, cuando ser Kira dependía de esas dos personas encerradas en el cuarto que él y Ryuuzaki compartían.

¿Pero acaso no que ese extraño también se llamaba Ryuuzaki? Tendría que llamar a L únicamente como L, aunque tal vez eso lo hacía ya desde hace tiempo.

"Llamarlo L, como el famoso detective mundialmente reconocido que me afirmó no ser. Traidor".

No estaba para eso en esos momentos, no tenía tiempo para estar celoso. ¡Quería que L lo escuchara y comprendiera que no se trataba de Kira! ¡Que no era Kira! ¿Cómo se suponía que lo conseguiría si L no estaba con él? Si no le creía cuando lo decía, ¿no le debía al menos la oportunidad de demostrarlo personalmente?

Luego de varios minutos, la puerta del dormitorio se abre y L y Ryuuzaki salen del cuarto sin separarse demasiado. El criminal ya no llevaba esposas, cosa que Aizawa no tardó en notar y se levantó ágilmente del sofá para apuntarle con el arma. L lo detuvo inmediatamente, y luego, acompañado y apoyado por Watari, lo mandó a casa. Sólo Light se quedó con ellos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó sin molestarse en ocultar su disgusto ante el pelinegro.

- Light, éste es Ryuuzaki, uno de mis mejores amigos de la infancia – presenta el detective sonriendo levemente. El aludido lo saludó educadamente con timidez. Light no le correspondió.

- Es un criminal, L.

- Lo sé, pero es inocente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho él? Llevo diciéndote por varios días que también soy inocente, ¿qué me hace diferente?

- Que tú no lo eres.

Light quiso golpearlo. Pero Watari los interrumpió ofreciéndoles un poco de tarta de fresa con crema y chocolate. Mientras les servía a cada uno, al acercarse a L le pasó algo que Light no esperaba ver en absoluto. La death note.

- Vamos a probar ahora mismo este cuaderno, Light. Así terminaremos con el asunto de una vez por todas.

Light estaba sin habla. ¿Así y ya? ¿Tan abruptamente?

- ¿Qué nombre escribirás? No irán a escribir el mío, ¿no?

- Claro que no. Aunque si funcionara y murieras, sería lo justo considerando que sería la prueba de que eras Kira.

El corazón de Light pareció detenerse. El nudo en su garganta se agrandó. Miró al otro castaño que estaba junto al detective, saboreando tímidamente la tarta, y lo odió. Lo aborreció con todas sus fuerzas. Por su culpa las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

Watari encendió entonces un monitor junto a ellos, y todos se vieron a sí mismos en la sala. Una cámara los estaba grabando.

- Esa transmisión llega hasta la NPA – indicó el detective tranquilamente -. El experimento se hará hoy mismo, tal como estaba planeado, y ante la vista de todos. He hecho una llamada rápida para reclutar a otro criminal, y uno que estaba condenado para morir mañana accedió.

En la pantalla apareció un rectángulo pequeño al borde inferior izquierdo, mostrando a un hombre fornido sentado en una silla con las manos esposadas y el uniforme de la cárcel.

- Ryuuzaki escribirá su nombre, y si ese hombre muere en los siguientes cuarenta segundos, Yagami Light será acusado como Kira, con fuerte evidencia de respaldo.

"No puede estar haciendo esto… L no me haría esto…"

- Light, sinceramente espero que no funcione, aunque por el otro lado, sería el fin definitivo de Kira – continuó L -. En cualquier caso, tendrás mi apoyo.

"¡Ah, qué consuelo! ¡Si esto funciona terminaré pudriéndome en una celda pero L estará apoyándome desde su cómoda suite!"

Quería gritar. Golpearlo y huir. Huir y gritar. Estaba enloqueciendo. Esos momentos lo estaban volviendo loco. ¡Tenía tanto miedo!

En ese momento Aizawa y Mogi volvieron a entrar ya con esposas preparadas y sus armas cargadas. Supo que Matsuda y los demás en realidad no se habían ido, sino que habían estado haciendo los preparativos respectivos. Pudo ver desde donde estaba que habían más oficiales de la NPA acomodados a la salida del departamento.

- Es hora – indicó Watari amablemente.

L asintió y le alcanzó la death note a su compañero. Ryuuzaki cogió un lapicero y miró la pantalla, observando detenidamente la imagen del hombre corpulento. Luego, antes de escribir el nombre que decía en la pantalla, observó de reojo a Light, y éste por primera vez percibió que su odio era mutuo, que aquel extraño también lo aborrecía, que le guardaba un profundo y oculto rencor.

Tuve más miedo. Por mucho sentido que tuviera, esa death note no podía funcionar. ¡No debía funcionar!

Y entonces pasó. Ryuuzaki escribió el nombre. Todos contuvieron la respiración mientras aguardaban que pasaran los cuarenta segundos. Soichiro veía la transmisión desde la NPA, totalmente devastado y ansioso porque todo terminara.

Treinta y ocho… treinta y nueve… cuarenta…

Ante la incredulidad de todos, TODOS, el criminal se llevó las manos al pecho, y cayó inerte sobre la mesa. Los médicos acudieron en su ayuda y dieron la señal: Había muerto de un ataque cardíaco.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Chan chan! Pronto la conti! Cualquier cosa en reviews, no olviden dejarlos!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	16. Mentalidad

**.- School Days After -.**

"_Dedicado para_ xilema95, mari-nyaa, Kumikoson4, Scar Lawliet, Vegen Isennawa, y Diana Albatou.

Enjoy!_"_

**Capítulo XVI: Mentalidad**

Soichiro no lo podía creer. Había estado investigando desesperadamente a Yotsuba en busca de alguna explicación de la death note, pero no había logrado nada. Toda esperanza se había perdido cuando uno de los Yotsuba se había vuelto loco y había asesinado a sus camaradas para luego matarse así mismo. No había más pistas qué seguir.

Sachiko y Sayu se habían estado quedando con su abuela desde hace varios días, por protección. Soichiro tomaría todo tipo de precaución con su familia mientras pugnaba por Light.

Al verlo en televisión, la magnitud y atrocidad de la libreta de la muerte, creyó que su mundo se derrumbaría. Y de hecho casi lo hizo, pues sufrió un ataque al corazón que por fortuna no se debió a Kira y lograron estabilizarlo en un hospital.

Días después, Matsuda y Mogi habían ido a visitarle, pues Soichiro les había enseñado mucho para fingir ser policías. Sólo Aizawa no se atrevía a entrar a verlo, pues no tendría cara para mirarlo y no decirle la verdad.

- Si le dices dónde está Light en estos momentos, lo matarás – había explicado L cuando le habían informado que querían ir a verlo -. Por ahora no le digas nada, señor Aizawa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Las cosas habían estado bastante complicadas para el detective.

Por un lado se sentía satisfecho con el caso, pues había logrado capturar a Kira y evitar un sinfín de muertes más. Pero por el otro, ¡Light era Kira! Su mejor amigo había sido Kira, y a pesar de no recordar nada ahora, sabía que lo había sido antes. Veía la iniciativa de Light en los planes de Kira escritos en la libreta. Era evidente e inevitable. Las autoridades de distintos países comenzaban a demandar su ejecución, sobre todo el FBI, que se sentía todavía dolido por la desaparición de Penber y de su prometida.

El juicio fue casi enseguida, por el bien de Light. L evitó hablar personalmente con él para no crear una escena incómoda, pero le consiguió un buen abogado y estuvo observando a través de un monitor cada sesión que éste tenía con Light.

Light no recordaba nada. Tenía espacios en blanco cuando se suponía que debía estar con la death note, lo cual era sospechoso y reforzaba su identidad como el Kira original. Amane Misa también había sido acusada del segundo Kira, aunque a ella sólo la sentenciaron a cinco años de prisión debido a que había sido obligada por Light según los escritos en la libreta.

Ryuuzaki se hallaba detrás de L, sentado en otra silla mientras veía las noticias en otro televisor.

- El FBI tratará de hacerse con Kira. Quieren que lo entreguen a sus juzgados.

- Lo sé. Hay mucha presión de su parte, y de los otros gobiernos también. Kira ha llegado a tantas regiones, que todos quieren una parte de él. No estoy seguro de cómo contenerlo.

- No lo hagas. Entrégaselo a los perros. Deja que lo devoren.

L se giró sorprendido hacia el castaño, quién le sonrió dulcemente desde su lugar.

- Lo siento, me dejé llevar.

El detective suspiró y volvió a fijarse en el monitor. Sabía que Ryuuzaki quería a Kira muerto a cualquier precio, pero era Light de quién se hablaba. Era Light quien peligraba a ser soltado a los perros del FBI. Quería protegerlo, sentía que le debía aquello. Después de todo, ya no era más Kira, ¿cierto? No recordaba nada, no había peligro de que volviera a repetir sus acciones.

Fue en ese instante que se le ocurrió.

- ¡Apelaremos a su estado mental! – celebró en voz alta -. Así no lo condenarán y tendrá que quedarse bajo tratamiento especial, en Kanto.

Ryuuzaki sonrió ante la idea, aunque no demostró su aprobación.

Tres días después todo se vino abajo nuevamente. El juicio de Light había estado saliendo bien. El apelativo a su salud mental le estaba salvando, pero entonces se hizo un hallazgo que despertó el alboroto público en más de un lugar: Habían hallado los cuerpos de Misora y Penber en la casa frente a la de los Yagami, cuya llave se habían encontrado en el cuarto de Light. Por si fuera poco, Beyond había plantado evidencia del japonés en la escena del crimen.

Lo complicado en el caso se multiplicó, el escándalo de Norteamérica y el FBI hizo que la NPA y Kanto se vieran intimidados ante semejantes bestias. Al final, Light se vio sentenciado a ingresar a un manicomio para tratar su curiosa enfermedad, lejos de las garras de las demás organizaciones que lo buscaban. L se aseguró de se quedara en Kanto.

- El caso ha terminado, L. ¿O debería llamarte Eraldo Coil? – sonrió Ryuuzaki.

- No, ese nombre era otro alias que utilicé cuando me exigiste mi nombre. Coil en realidad era un viejo amigo de mi abuelo.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

L sonrió levemente ante la pregunta. No podía evitar pensar en Light. Si alguna vez se lo hubiera dicho, durante su año en preparatoria, ¿estaría muerto?

- No puedo decírtelo, Ryuuzaki. Es algo que he dejado atrás, enterrado, y nada puede devolvérmelo ahora.

- Renuncia.

- ¿Cómo?

- Renuncia a ser L. ¿No es tiempo de que te tomes unas vacaciones?

- Pero renunciar es demasiado, apenas voy empezando.

- De acuerdo, pero igual, tómate vacaciones. Vámonos de viaje, L.

Ryuuzaki se acercó hasta él y lo besó sin remordimientos. El detective le correspondió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Beyond Birthday estaba enojado.

Sí, todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, pero quería más.

Había usado a Abvalon para que escribiera el nombre del hombre corpulento al mismo tiempo que Ryuuzaki. De ese modo Kira había sido acusado y ahora ingresaba a un manicomio para que se le tratara la enfermedad.

- Obviamente es una estrategia de L para protegerlo. No puedo creer que lo siga defiendo a pesar de todo – renegó Beyond tirado en el suelo del departamento que había tomado prestado -. Y por si fuera poco, se ha conseguido a ese otro sujeto, Ryuuzaki. Es un problema, le causa felicidad y yo quiero que sufra. Tanto él como Light deben sufrir, tal como yo sufrí cuando destrozaron mis planes.

Abvalon se encontraba a su lado, observándolo.

- Sólo queda algo por hacer, ¿no crees?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Light ingresó al manicomio en silencio. Resentido con todos.

"L no me cree, me acusó vilmente y ahora me tiene de enfermo mental…"

Estaba lejos de comprender por qué habían acudido a esa estrategia. Ya no tenía ganas de ponerse a analizar tanto las cosas. No quería pensar en nada, sólo quería que aquello acabase.

"Una vez se den cuenta de que he mejorado, de que ya estoy bien, saldré libre, y retomaré la vida que se me ha quitado injustamente".

Estaba recostado en una cama, con una camisa de fuerza por precaución y sin ningún accesorio al alcance. Estaba solo, en una habitación enfermizamente blanca, cuya única ventana estaba bloqueada con barrotes.

"Sólo debo cuidarme, no enloquecer…"

¿Qué les sucedía a las personas sanas que se internaban en manicomios? No recordaba de alguna anécdota de algún caso similar. Así sólo debía mantenerse cuerdo por el tiempo suficiente para poder salir.

Tres días después, la línea entre lo racional y la locura comenzaba a desaparecer. El ambiente lo volvía loco, la forma en que lo trataban el personal, el estar con los demás enfermemos que rondaban los pasillos con su mismo aspecto, pantalones blancos y la camisa de fuerza.

"Comienzo a perderme…" pensó angustiado la cuarta mañana. Muchas veces lloraba por la impotencia, por la falta de apoyo, por la soledad… Su padre, L, Misa… Todos lo habían abandonado en ese infierno que trataba de disfrazarse como algo celestial al pintarse de blanco.

Fue esa tarde que recibió su primera visita. Seguía con la camisa de fuerza, así que le permitieron a la persona ingresar a su cuarto a solas.

Además, no se trataba de cualquier visitante, el pelinegro era el mismo que había pagado extra al personal para dar un trato especial a Light. El heredero de las industrias Wammy, Ryuuzaki Wammy, mejor conocido por sus amigos como L.

Light estaba preparado para verlo entrar con rabia y rencor, pero en cuanto vio al detective ingresar y quedarse de pie de espaldas a la puerta cerrada, encorvado y con las manos en el bolsillo, prácticamente quiso abrazarlo por conectarlo de vuelta a la vida de afuera.

- L…

- No digas nada, Light. No quisiera que alguien escuchara algo de ti y la situación empeorara.

- Diles que estoy bien, que no necesito esto, que ya estoy bien.

- Es poco creíble, apenas han sido cuatro días, Light. El FBI sigue apelando para extraditarte.

- ¿El FBI?

- Todos quieren una parte de Kira.

L parecía triste. Fue a sentarse en la cama con expresión ausente.

- Creo que lo estás haciendo bien – señaló sin mirarlo.

- No juegues conmigo ahora, Ryuuzaki – Light se apresuró a sentarse a su lado.

- El verdadero Ryuuzaki ya está aquí, así que ahora debes llamarme L, o Ryuuga Hideki.

- Ah sí, lo olvidaba…

Light revivió sus celos y evocó la mirada de odio que le había lanzado el criminal antes de escribir el nombre que lo condenaría a todo eso.

- ¿Cómo está él? – preguntó incómodamente.

- Bien, de hecho… Quiero irme con él.

- ¿Qué?

- Voy a tomar un descanso y dejaré de ser L.

- No puedes hacer eso. ¡L es quien eres! Has luchado tanto para…

- Pero tengo a Ryuuzaki ahora, me ha convencido de hacerlo.

L se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Lo siento, Light, pero creo que te quedarás aquí un buen tiempo más.

Light lo observó aterrorizado, levantándose también de la cama. "No, no…"

- Tal vez en unos tres años más puedan hacerte otra evaluación que te permita salir definitivamente. No lo garantizo, pero se lo encomendaré a alguien.

- …

- Estaré de viaje con Ryuuzaki – L sonrió -. Creo que todo irá bien.

- L… - comenzó Light con un tono iracundo, pero el aludido lo interrumpió.

- Misa está bien, me aseguraré de darle algún monto para que pueda valerse por sí misma. Haré lo mismo por tus padres, no sé por qué pero me siento de alguna manera culpable por lo que te ha pasado.

Light estaba por lanzarse contra él.

- Es una pena, pero te confieso que sí, realmente esperaba que fueras Kira. Quería que fueras Kira.

Una vez más, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Esto es una despedida, Light. A no ser que tengas más cuerpos escondidos por alguna parte. Sinceramente, creo que lo que les hiciste a Raye y Naomi fue demasiado cruel, pero bueno.

- ¡Maldito!

Pero antes de cualquier cosa, el pelinegro salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta ágilmente, haciendo que Light se estrellara contra la puerta de cara, ya que tenía los brazos dentro la camisa de fuerza.

- ¡Maldito! Eres un maldito…

Se derrumbó. Cayó al suelo y se hizo un ovillo. Lloraba de la bronca y de la traición, de que su mejor amigo no confiara en él, de que lo tratara como si realmente fuese Kira, un enfermo mental.

"¿Lo seré acaso? ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando BB salió del manicomio casi no pudo aguantar la risa.

- ¿Viste el dolor en sus ojos, Abvalon? ¡Se lo creyó todo!

El shinigami flotaba junto a él, sin decir nada.

- Con esto, sólo me falta hacerle una visita más, tal vez mañana, o en una semana. Es agradable saber que en verdad, está enloqueciendo. Dejaré que sufra unos días más antes de darle completo fin a su razón…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Y bueno, a partir de aquí el fic adquirirá nuevos aires… turbios, tal vez. No vamos acercando al final, aunque todavía nos quedan varios capítulos. Tan pronto se pongan todas al día actu de nuevo!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	17. Gravedad

**.- School Days After -.**

"_Con todo cariño para_ Scar Lawliet, mari-nyaa, Vegen Isennawa y xilema95.

Enjoy!_"_

**Capítulo XVII: Gravedad**

Matsuda, Mogi y Aizawa se encontraban en el cementerio, de pie frente a la lápida de Misora Naomi y Raye Penber, en Norteamérica. El detective muy amablemente les había pagado los pasajes para ir a visitarlos, casi como una despedida.

- Todavía no me puedo creer que Light lo haya hecho – comentó el más joven ligeramente abatido.

- Nadie lo puede creer, Matsuda. Eso es lo horrible de esta situación – continuó Aizawa.

- Su padre se veía realmente afectado. Creo que cuando lo dejen salir del hospital irá a visitar a su hijo día tras día – siguió Mogi sin quitar la vista al nombre de Misora.

- La verdad, no creo que lo haya hecho. Light dice que no es Kira una y otra vez – prosiguió Matsuda optimista.

- Es porque está loco, ningún loco se cree loco – repuso Aiwaza.

- Pero es que era tan cuerdo…

Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio, en respeto a su colega fallecida. Al estar saliendo del cementerio, Matsuda esbozó una sonrisa y se llevó un brazo a la cabeza.

- Y bueno, ¿qué opinan del nuevo amigo de L? – preguntó divertido -. ¿Quién lo diría, no?

- Matsuda…

- No tenemos nada que decir sobre la inclinación sexual de ese muchacho – cortó firmemente Mogi -. Si quiere estar con otro hombre, no es nuestro problema.

- Lo extraño es que le gustaban las chicas en preparatoria, ¿no? Recuerdo haberlo visto con jovencitas durante los recesos algunas veces.

- Sí, creo que Amane Misa era una de ellas – confirmó Mogi.

- Y esa jovencita cuyo nombre no me acuerdo… Una de lentes – describió Aizawa.

- ¡Ah sí! – aseguraron los otros dos.

- Entonces, ¿jugará para ambos equipos? – volvió a cuestionar Matsuda.

- Tal vez. Siempre me ha parecido un chico bastante extraño, aunque era el mejor en la clase de química.

- Y eran inseparables con Light, especialmente después de las elecciones estudiantiles.

- ¿Creen que alguna vez tuvieron ese tipo de relación con Light? – enardeció Matsuda.

- ¡Matsu! – reclamó Mogi.

- Sólo digo. Es que, bueno, Light tampoco pasa desapercibido por las chicas, de modo que no veo por qué L no se vería atraído por él.

- Puede que sea otro tipo de química – explicó Aizawa -. L nunca había mostrado ese tipo de afecto antes, ni siquiera con Light.

- Al ser un tipo tan racional, ¿será capaz de controlar hasta sus sentimientos?

- Nadie puede hacer eso – refutó Matsuda.

- Igual, si así fuera. ¿qué tendrá de especial ese tal Ryuuzaki?

- No lo sé, pero puede que tenga que ver con el hecho de que su nombre falso de antes era el mismo.

- ¿No era Ryuuga?

- No, ese era otro nombre falso. Luego se descubrió que era Ryuuzaki Wammy.

- Pero ese era otro nombre falso también.

- Así. Si no me equivoco, su abuelo le instó a hacerlo desde niño.

- Qué curioso – suspira Matsuda -. Es como si L hubiera estado predestinado para ser el oponente de Kira.

Aizawa y Mogi inclinaron las miradas con una mezcla de asombro y tristeza. ¿Aquello implicaba que su amistad con Light le involucraran como Kira?

Todo era un completo desastre en Kanto, y ahora tenían que volver.

- Extrañaré ser un policía – se sinceró el más joven -. Casi ya ni me creo un simple profesor…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

L y Ryuuzaki conversaban en el dormitorio de un nuevo departamento, alejado del cuartel general para capturar a Kira. Soichiro había salido del hospital y visitaba a su hijo cada día sin falta. La familia Yagami estaba prácticamente destrozada, la madre se culpaba por no haberlo notado, padeciendo desmayos frecuentes por la angustia, y la hermana menor había tenido que dejar el colegio para cuidarla en la ciudad donde vivían los familiares de Sachiko. Soichiro seguía creyendo que Light era inocente, le daba ánimos siempre que lo visitaba, pero notaba el cambio en su hijo y le partía el alma verlo así. En el manicomio las visitas eran muy controladas, sobre todo si querían hacerse cada día por la misma persona. Se comunicaban de forma indirecta, a través de cuartos conectados sólo por una ventana con barrotes. Light seguían con la camisa de fuerza durante esas visitas, aunque había horas en que le permitían estirar los brazos bajo vigilancia.

Light no era el mismo de siempre. Ya no hablaba con nadie, no expresaba emociones intensas. Todo el tiempo estaba tranquilo, pasivo. Como si se controlara tanto que olvidara comportarse como una persona normal. Su alimentación era irregular. Había días en que ni comía. Pasaba sus días recostado sobre su cama, con la mirada ausente, o de pie apoyado en una pared de su habitación. Nadie podía estar seguro de lo que estuviera pensando.

- No había pensado que resultara así – confesó L con tristeza al estar sentado en su cama contra la pared, con un pulgar en la boca -. Creí que sería la mejor solución, que terminaría pronto.

Ryuuzaki estaba con él, recostado en sus piernas, compartiendo el dolor del pelinegro.

- Light parece empeorar cada día, con ello su familia está… desmoronándose… No quería nada de eso. Sólo quería evitar que Light fuera condenado, pues si fuera Kira antes, ahora ya no lo es.

- ¿Estás seguro? – cuestionó Ryuuzaki.

- Sí.

Ryuuzaki se levantó entonces y lo besó levemente con dulzura.

- Entonces sácalo de ahí.

L se sorprendió. La mirada de Ryuuzaki era amable, comprensiva con él, y aunque no sonreía, podía darse cuenta de que no jugaba.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – quiso asegurarse.

- Sácalo. L, sé que mi rencor alimentó también tu decisión de probar la death note de esa manera, que mi odio me dominó y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que esa muerte ocurriera para así acusarlo y poder tener un rostro físico para Kira. Pero ese es mi problema, y tú no estás bien con ello. Es tu amigo, el mejor amigo que has tenido, probablemente, así que ayúdalo para sanar tu conciencia. Lo último que quiero ahora, L, es que sufras. Te amo más que a nada y sólo quiero verte feliz.

L estaba sorprendido por aquellas palabras. Ryuuzaki se mostraba abiertamente sincero con él, y eso lo conmovía. Además, había dado con una solución bastante sencilla en sí: Sácalo, L.

Con una sonrisa en la boca del pelinegro, se posó sobre el otro para besarlo nuevamente. Lo abrazó y se aferró a él con alivio de tenerlo ahí. No imaginaba que aquello pudiera ocurrirle jamás, llegar a sentirse así por alguien. Ah, pero el destino lo había hecho. La primera persona que le había dado su primer beso sería también la primera en ser su amante. No podía decir que las circunstancias eran favorables, pero gracias a él había tomado una decisión muy importante: al día siguiente hablaría con Quillish para sacar a Light del manicomio por la noche.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Blanco, blanco… Todo es blanco aquí, mi mente será así también…"

Light permanecía recostado mientras veía las sombras crecer en su habitación conforme se iba metiendo el sol. Anochecía en un apacible silencio, y eso era lo perturbador. Todo era tan tranquilo en ese lugar… Tal vez estaba en un pabellón de puro catatónicos, pues no había escuchado hasta ahora el escándalo de algún esquizofrénico.

"Mi padre está angustiado, no sé nada de mi familia… Culpo a L…"

Siempre que veía a su padre quería morirse. El dolor de su padre se traducía en él como un deseo profundo de terminar con todo, pues nada podía hacer para consolarlo.

"No papá, no soy ese asesino que todos dicen, no he matado a tus oficiales ni al agente del FBI y mi vieja profesora. Tampoco estoy loco, veo esto más bien como unas vacaciones…"

Estaba muriendo. Sencillamente eso. Envejecía, se deprimía, se aislaba, sentía que perdía su carisma e incluso creía estar volviéndose cada vez más estúpido.

"En unos meses estarán dándome de comer como a los bebés…"

Algunas de horas después, todo se hallaba oscuro. Las luces se habían apagado y sólo los guardias que vigilaban los pasillos tenían la posibilidad de alumbrarse con linternas.

Ah, pero entonces algo extraño pasó. Los barrotes de su ventana se doblaron como por arte de magia luego de que ésta se hubiera abierto por sí sola. Light se sentó en la cama, confundido ante aquella visión. ¿Estaba delirando? ¿Se había vuelto finalmente loco?

El cabello del pelinegro se asomó por la ventana, y L entró cautelosamente hasta quedar frente a él, con la cabeza gacha.

- Light – dijo en un susurro.

- ¿L? ¿Vas a ayudarme? – se emocionó el joven levantándose.

No obstante, cuando el detective elevó la mirada, Light se encontró con un gesto de odio frío e intenso.

- Lo has matado – comenzó.

- ¿Qué?

- Has matado a Ryuuzaki, a Watari…

Light no tenía idea de qué hablaba. ¿Ryuuzaki y Watari estaban muertos? Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mucho, de pronto el detective se lanzó contra él y comenzó a estrangularlo sin compasión sobre su cama. Con la camisa de fuerza puesta, Light no pudo hacer nada. Justo cuando parecía que iba a perder el sentido, el pelinegro lo soltó y le llenó la boca con un pedazo de tela que sacó de alguna parte. Rápidamente lo cogió por la camisa y lo arrastró hasta la ventana, en donde ató sus correas a los barrotes con una soga que había sacado de quién sabía dónde.

- Vas a pagarlo, Kira, por todo lo que has hecho…

Light no entendía nada. Comenzó a sentir dolores en su espalda, en su estómago… ¿Cortadas? Sintió un líquido cálido escurrirse por sus piernas, luego lo sintió en sus mejillas cuando algo lo golpeó duramente en la cabeza. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Era eso?

La soga desapareció y se vio siendo arrastrado a la cama otra vez, y una vez tumbado en ella, algo lo golpeó salvajemente en el rostro. Otra vez, y de nuevo. En cierto momento, cuando recuperó la lucidez por un instante, vislumbró al pelinegro con una expresión de rabia y dolor en el rostro, lleno de lágrimas, era él quién lo estaba agrediendo.

Minutos después, cuando Yagami Light perdió el conocimiento, Beyond Birthday liberó felizmente la verdadera expresión que sentía esos momentos, una de puro placer.

No paró hasta mucho después, cuando se hubo asegurado de su propósito.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noticia salió en primera plana: El acusado como Kira, metido en un manicomio desde hace algunas semanas, había sido agredido violentamente en su habitación durante la noche. Cuando lo encontraron presentaba varios traumas en el cuerpo, había perdido bastante sangre y las cortadas en su cuerpo corrían el riesgo de infectarse. Fue internado en el hospital general de Kanto, en donde luego de una larga intervención médica se dio a conocer finalmente su diagnóstico: Yagami Light estaba estable, aunque había entrado en un estado de coma…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Y bueno, el siguiente capi es aún peor, así que comenten cuanto antes para actualizar!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	18. Culpa

**.- School Days After -.**

"_Con todo cariño para_ Vegen Isennawa, xilema95, Scar Lawliet, nana-lilium, Betsy17, mari-nyaa, Kumikoson4.

Enjoy!_"_

**Capítulo XVIII: Culpa**

El hospital nunca formaba un escenario adecuado para cualquier tipo de reuniones. Los pasillos atestados a ciertas horas, en ciertas ocasiones, denotaban una intranquila pasividad, una ausencia de vida, una espera abandonada en los rincones más tormentosos del corazón. Así era como se sentía la familia Yagami, totalmente abatida por el incidente, por todo lo que ocurría. Iban a mudarse en pocos días, debían guardar distancia por un tiempo, a excepción del padre, pero lastimosamente ante lo acontecido la noche anterior, ninguna de las mujeres Yagami quiso alejarse demasiado del hospital.

Soichiro, apenas recuperado de un infarto en ese mismo hospital, ahora sufría al ver a su hijo en una cama parecida. Light ni siquiera parecía Light en esos momentos, su rostro estaba lleno de moretones, hinchado, con algunas cortadas leves. Parecía dormir tranquilamente en aquella cama, lejos de la institución que tanto daño le había hecho. Lejos de aquellos que parecían odiarlo. Sí, parecía dormir, y es que en verdad estaba sumido en un sueño, uno que duraría un tiempo impredecible, desde pocas horas más, hasta años.

"Perdóname, Light" pensaba Soichiro con gran angustia mientras observaba a su hijo con los puños bien cerrados por la impotencia y la furia, "perdóname. Debí haberte sacado como sea, debí hacerlo incluso de forma ilegal… Ahora me arrepiento."

Al cuarto ingresó una persona más, Kiyomi Takada, quien ya alarmada por las últimas noticias llegó al hospital en cuanto se enteró del ataque nocturno de Light. Kiyomi saludó a los padres con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza, incluyendo a Sayu en su saludo, y entonces se dedicó a observar a Light.

"Oh Dios mío…"

Algo se desarmó en ella. Comenzó a llorar en silencio primero, luego fue capaz de reprimir sus sollozos. Contemplar a Yagami Light, el estudiante más inteligente de todo Japón, en ese estado tan deplorable le provocaba una serie de emociones que difícilmente podría identificar. Terminó corriendo al pasillo para llorar amargamente sin importunar a la familia.

"Esto se parece a un funeral" se le ocurrió al shinigami que vigilaba aquello en anonimato, Abvalon.

Fue ahí cuando otras personas ingresaron a la habitación. El pelinegro detective, su compañero criminal perdonado y el que parecía su mayordomo, el abuelo Wammy. Watari fue quien se inclinó respetuosamente ante los Yagami, mientras que el pelinegró se limitó a situarse junto a Light. Ryuuzaki se paró detrás, tímidamente por el ambiente del cuarto.

De pronto Soichiro se abrió paso entre los demás para llegar hasta el pelinegro y lo tomó del cuello de su polera blanca con rudeza.

- ¡Tú ocasionaste esto! – acusó fuera de sí -. ¡Por tu culpa Light está así!

Ryuuzaki trató de liberarlo, pero Soichiro lo apartó con un puñete izquierdo sin soltar al pelinegro con la otra mano. Watari lo atajó antes de que cayera al suelo.

- ¡Acusaste a mi hijo sin sentido alguno y te basaste en hechos que podrían haber sido una trampa del verdadero Kira!

L no decía nada, su cabello ocultaba su mirada. Se dejó zarandear por el jefe de policía sin hacer nada.

- ¿Qué puedes decir a tu favor? ¡Nada! ¡Te culpo a ti, Ryuuzaki! ¡Por ti mi hijo está así!

Sachiko fue la que intervino y calmó a su esposo posando sus manos sobre uno de sus hombros. Soichiro comprendió la escena y liberó al detective lentamente, como si le costara mucho esfuerzo dejarlo tranquilo.

- Nos quitaste a Light – concluyó antes de alejarse y perderse con su familia en el pasillo. Sólo quedaron los Wammy y Ryuuzaki en la habitación con Yagami Light.

L seguía sin moverse. Permanecía en el lugar donde Soichiro lo había soltado. Ryuuzaki se apresuró a tomarlo de un brazo, preocupado. Watari se acercó también para darle unas palmaditas en un hombro, con ese gesto de amabilidad y ánimo que solía llevar. Juntos impulsaron al detective a que se moviera y lo sacaron del cuarto en un silencio sepulcral.

Abvalon desplegó sus alas entonces y traspasando la pared opuesta se alejó volando hasta el departamento donde estaba Beyond, junto al edificio del grupo de investigación de L.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha estado? – preguntó BB ansiosamente feliz, como si fuera a recibir un regalo.

- Miserable – respondió el shinigami observándolo fijamente.

BB se puso a reír un poco mientras aplaudía. Oh sí, era bueno, ¡era genial! Su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. ¡Cómo le gustaba jugar con los genios! Una obra maestra, su obra maestra.

- Vámonos ya, no tardarán en llegar, ¿cierto? Debemos darnos prisa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando L, Ryuuzaki y Watari llegaron al departamento, Quillish se retiró a preparar algo exquisito para animar al pelinegro. Ryuuzaki lo acompañó hasta la sala, en donde el pelinegro le pidió amablemente que ayudara a Watari.

- Deseo estar a solas un momento, por favor.

La voz seca y dura del detective preocupó aún más al muchacho, pero accedió. Fue corriendo con Watari para acabar sus golosinas en el menor tiempo posible. L entonces se dirigió al dormitorio, lleno de un pesar incomparable.

- Ah…

Las camas le recordaban a Light. Habían dormido en esas camas varios días, mientras trabajaban en el caso Kira, cuando todavía no se sabía que él había sido Kira. Todo lo que había ocurrido desde entonces… Era como mantequilla que hacía que todo se le escurriera de las manos, no podía hacer nada.

"Debí haberlo tratado sólo yo, no debí dejarme presionar por la NPA o el FBI…"

Pero era joven y terco, y había deseado compartir con todos su gran victoria, su caso más grande de la historia. Cuán amargo había sido el éxito. Había destruido una familia, cada una de sus vidas, y sobre todo a Light. Su mejor amigo, su igual en mente, su congénere, ¡lo había traicionado por su estúpida vanidad! Si lo hubiera maneja más discretamente, si tan solo hubiera hecho todo a escondidas, como solía hacer… Jamás habría entrado a ese manicomio, ni tampoco habría sufrido ese ataque misterioso la noche antes de que planeaba sacarlo por la fuerza.

"Debí haber sido más rápido… Acudir ese mismo instante… Lo habría evitado".

Y ese ataque horrible era el anuncio de sus más grandes temores. Unos que ya había olvidado al llegar a Kanto, al dejarse invadir por esa ciudad tan acogedora, con Light y demás conocidos.

Beyond Birthday.

Sí, ese nombre era. Llanamente. No podía ser alguien más, L sabía que Beyond no estaba muerto y que había aprovechado aquella ocasión para lastimarlo. Pero no entendía el por qué. ¡Se suponía que lo quería a él! ¡Que lo mataría a él! ¿Por qué Light? Sólo tenía sentido en el enfermizo mundo de Jack, en donde él no paraba de sufrir por sus artimañas.

Recordó súbitamente la mirada de Soichiro, los ojos llorosos e hinchados de Sachiko, la expresión abatido de la pequeña Sayu… Revivió su sorpresa al encontrarse a Takada corriendo por el pasillo, con un pañuelo para calmar sus sollozos. Al menos no había ido a visitar a Misa en la cárcel todavía, porque sabía que aquella imagen más lo destrozaría.

Justo como lo había hecho la imagen de Yagami Light en esa cama, en estado de coma, agredido. Ese impacto no se lo había llevado nunca, la fuerza e intensidad del dolor que se vivía en ese lugar, a su alrededor. Pudiera haberse vuelto loco de no haber sido por Ryuuzaki y su abuelo.

- ¿Te cuesta entender? – escucha de pronto tras de él.

Claro, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? No necesitó darse la vuelta para comprender que BB estaba allí, con él, en esa misma habitación. En el reflejo de la ventana observó vagamente su reflejo, dos de él mismo parados en el cuarto, el otro sonriendo de manera sádica.

- No te esperaba tan pronto – señaló L -. Creí que dejarías pasar unos días más.

- ¿Y dejar pasar tu momento de más humillación? Oh no, desde luego que no, L. Sabes lo mucho que me encanta verte sufrir ahora, ¿no?

BB avanzó hasta él y L sintió el punzón de un cuchillo en su espalda.

- ¿Qué esperas? – preguntó BB -. ¿No pedirás ayuda? ¿No harás que tu abuelo y Ryuuzaki acudan en tu rescate?

- La misma pregunta, Beyond. ¿Espera que lo hagan? ¿Estás esperando a eso para matarme?

- Oh, ya veo. Entonces es más serio de lo que pensé. Dime, ¿quieres que te mate, L?

La pregunta fue tan dulce como si hubiera cierta belleza en ello. Beyond respiraba algo agitadamente, seguro que había corrido para asegurarse de que no lo vieran entrar en el departamento. Pese a todo, L no lo creía capaz de matarlo, así que no hizo ni dijo nada.

- Te lo pongo así – prosiguió Beyond, cortando con el cuchillo la polera del pelinegro. Al caer la prenda disfrutó al ver en el reflejo de la ventana la marca L gravada en el pecho del detective -. Si no me detienes, volverás a arrepentirte tanto como ahora te arrepientes de haber metido a Light a ese manicomio. Eso te lo aseguro.

L no estaba seguro de qué planeaba el asesino, pero decidió intentarlo de todas formas, pues por nada del mundo quería arrepentirse otra vez. En un giro rápido le golpeó la mano para que tirara el cuchillo y le dio una patada limpia al estómago con tal fuerza que BB cayó de bruces al suelo quedando sin respiración. Justo cuando L se lanzaba para inmovilizarlo, el cuchillo de pronto se elevó por sí solo y flotó hasta las manos de Beyond, quien recibió al detective con una apuñalada en el costado.

- ¡…!

L cayó torpemente sobre él, con la imagen clara del cuchillo metido en él. BB lo apartó riendo en voz baja y se posó encima sacando el cuchillo para llevarlo hasta el cuello del detective. Lo obligó a mirarlo a la cara.

- Hace mucho que no te veía en esta posición, L. Me resulta increíblemente tentadora…

Hizo que la navaja recorriera su pecho, sin cortar, pero amenazando con hacerlo. Recorrió su estómago y elevó el cuchillo a la altura de su abdomen.

- Me parece noble que no hayas gritado por ayuda, aunque completamente inútil, pues sabes que los mataré de todos modos.

El cuchillo descendió rápidamente…

- Me deshice de Light, ahora me desharé de ti, pero antes quiero que veas algo más…

Otra vez, el cuchillo descendió a la altura de su pecho, un gemido comenzó a emerger del detective, pero el asesino lo sofocó rápidamente con la otra mano.

- Todo es por tu culpa, L. Todo, todo, todo.

Y diciendo esto, lo besó como toda persona enamorada hace con su pareja. Excepto que en aquella ocasión, no sólo la pasión desbordaba de él, hay recordar que la sangre también es roja…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Y bueno, sé que este final nuevamente le dejará con sed de más, pero hasta aquí es. Tan pronto todas se pongan al día con sus reviews, nueva actu!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	19. Dolor

**.- School Days After -.**

"_Escrito exclusivamente para_ Betsy17, xilema95, Kumikoson4, Scar Lawliet, Vegen Isennawa, nana-lilium, y Diana Albatou.

_Puede que duela… Muchas gracias por sus preciados reviews"_

**Capítulo XIX: Dolor**

Beyond sonreía victoriosamente frente al monitor. Seleccionó la carpeta de historiales criminales, observando algunos casos al azar y eliminando el resto. Llegó hasta la carpeta con las siglas BB de título, y se dedicó a leer los archivos e imágenes de su expediente. Oh sí, tenía fotos, descripciones, características de sus crímenes, todo lo referente al caso que había tenido lugar el año pasado, cuando L y Light lo detuvieron de convertirse en L. Había un archivo oculto en el que describía sus características especiales de ver seres invisibles, shinigamis. Y por último, también encontró la foto de la antigua casa Wammy destruida por el incendio, con la fecha de su muerte. Esto claro, tenía un signo de interrogación al final. L sospechaba después de todo que seguía con vida.

- No ha estado equivocado, lástima que se atrevió a postergar lo mío por Kira.

Sin remordimiento alguno, seleccionó la carpeta y la borró del centro de datos. Una vez se hubo asegurado de que no hubiera más copias o respaldos, procedió a borrar absolutamente todo de la computadora.

- Yo gano.

Cuando terminó todo, se levantó y se dirigió al dormitorio del pelinegro. Al entrar lo encontró tirado en la cama, con la mirada perdida. Se acercó a revisar las heridas que tenía, si todavía sangraba. Aunque no era un experto en primeros auxilios, BB se las había ingeniado para L no muriera a causa de las heridas. Lo mantenía con vida sobre la cama, con las manos atadas sobre su estómago.

- Bueno, L ya ha desaparecido ahora del mundo público – comentó sentándose a su lado -. Dentro de poco emitiré un mensaje de que ha sido asesinado por el verdadero Kira.

La mirada de L seguía perdida, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. BB se entristeció primero, pero se enfadó enseguida.

- ¡Si te quedas así no es divertido! – reclamó levantándose con renovados deseos de hacerle daño -. Si no luchas contra mí, no puedo ganar. ¿Qué hacer para hacerte reaccionar, L? ¿Qué debería hacer?

Entonces se le ocurrió. Ah, tal vez no era lo más apropiado, sin duda desataría alguna reacción impredecible en el detective. ¡Oh, pero lo deseaba! ¡Deseaba que L reaccionara! Así que lo hizo. Metió uno de los monitores al cuarto y lo acomodó frente a L, a una distancia prudente. Lo enchufó, lo conectó a la computadora principal con un alargador, y listo.

- Sé que esto te hará más daño del que espero – reconoció Beyond mientras subía el volumen de la tele -. Pero no me dejas otra opción. Debes estarlo reviviendo en tu mente de todas formas, ¿no? Ten aquí, pues, unos momento más lúcidos de la visión. Observa, L, y ven a buscarme.

Beyond salió del cuarto, cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse frente a la computadora principal para mandar el video que quería que viera. Al presionar _play _una fuerte sensación de dolor le llegó al pecho. Puede que hubiera llegado muy lejos, sobre todo al poner una filmadora en el dormitorio antes de que llegara su querido detective, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Se limitó a contemplar el video final, el que enfocaba cierto incidente que el detective nunca olvidaría.

- Es otra marca, L, una que ya no está a la vista de todos, como la de tu pecho, sino aún peor, está más adentro.

El reloj marcaba los segundos desde el otro lado de la habitación. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, y vería deliciosamente al detective salir del dormitorio por sí mismo.

"Te estoy esperando, L. No me decepciones y date prisa".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Soichiro leía y releía la carta que le había llegado hace poco de parte de L. En ella básicamente hacía entrega de un monto de efectivo señalando su sincero pésame por Light, que se retiraba a Inglaterra para trabajar en nuevos casos y que por favor, no tomara nada de aquello como algo personal, que en realidad la culpa no era suya, sino de el manicomio por haber dejado que alguien entrara a agredir a Light.

El jefe Yagami no lo podía creer. Quiso ir personalmente con el detective para decirle cuál era su opinión, pero sabía que estaría partiendo a Inglaterra en esos momentos. Sachiko y Sayu permanecían en la cocina, una cocinando sin muchas ganas mientras la otra hacía un par de guantas para su hermano.

"Como siempre están fuera de la cama, se le enfrían muy rápido", había dicho con tristeza.

Soichiro veía a su familia agonizar en silencio, y el detective se lavaba las manos como si nada, como si nunca hubiera sido el mejor amigo de su hijo, como si nunca le hubiera acusado personalmente de ser Kira.

Si alguna vez lo volvía a ver…

Soichiro apretó los puños estrujando la fría carta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Watari comenzaba a despertar. Estaba en la azotea del edificio, con una gruesa soga rodeándole el cuerpo. Sentía un palpitar en la nuca, ¿estaría sangrando? Lo último que recordaba era haber estado preparando una torta de chocolate cuando algo o alguien lo golpeó muy fuerte por atrás.

Miró alrededor algo confundido. No veía a L ni al muchacho Ryuuzaki por ninguna parte. Vio el cielo y parecía que llovería en cualquier momento. Trató de levantarse, pero la espalda le dolía.

Entonces la puerta que daba al interior se abrió y un pelinegro se asomó al exterior. Sonrió al verlo despierto. Se acercó lentamente, con un cuchillo en la mano.

Ah, Watari sabía que ése no era su nieto. No, era el maníaco de antes, el que estaba obsesionado con su nieto. ¿Había sido él? ¿Dónde estaba L? Lleno de preocupación quiso preguntarle qué estaba pasando, pero cuando BB llegó hasta le dio una patada en el rostro sin remordimientos.

- Ni se te ocurra hablar, anciano, aquí las reglas las hago yo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

L seguía en la habitación, escuchando sin poder evitarlo el video que BB transmitía desde la sala. Aunque cerraba los ojos, el sonido le hacía revivirlo todo… ¡Todo!

Luego de que BB le apuñalara dos veces en el suelo, lo había arrastrado hasta la cama y sin subirlo a ella le había amarrado las manos en una de las patas. Después de eso había sacado una caja debajo de la cama, le hecho tomar unas píldoras que le adormecieron un poco el cuerpo, de ahí lo había vendado con cuidado. BB había puesto mucho esmero en hacer todo aquello, se notaba que no quería que muriese todavía.

Cuando hubo terminado, le puso una mordaza y se alejó con una sonrisa macabra, cogiendo el cuchillo de nuevo. Salió del cuarto en silencio. Su desesperación surgió en esos momentos, quería avisarles a su abuelo y a Ryuuzaki de la presencia de este asesino, pero no podía, no podía moverse, ni hablar, ni hacer nada.

Escuchó un golpe fuerte en la cocina y algo se rompió contra el suelo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sentía que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Entonces los pasos llegaron nuevamente a la sala y se dirigieron allí. Al entrar al dormitorio, Beyond traía por la fuerza al castaño, Ryuuzaki, que luchaba para zafarse de él. Beyond cerró la puerta y lo arrojó contra la pared a un costado. Inmediatamente se puso sobre él, amenzándole con el cuchillo en la garganta.

- ¡L! – gritó Ryuuzaki al percatarse el estado del detective -. ¡Resiste! Ahora voy a…

- ¿Ayudarte? – BB se rió al respecto, apretó más la punta de la navaja contra su garganta -. Pero, ¿quién te va a ayudar a ti primero, Ryuuzaki?

El aludido lo miró con bronca, respiraba agitadamente, pensando sus posibilidades para actuar. El cuchillo pasó de estar en su garganta a internarse en su boca. BB amenazó con cortarle una mejilla desde dentro.

- Supongo que sí, eres lindo en cierta forma – continuó Beyond. Deslizó una mano dentro la remera del joven. Al descenderla le hizo un arañazo tan profundo que terminó cortándole levemente la piel.

- ¡…! – L trató de soltarse, pero no podía. Su cuerpo estaba como atontado por las pastillas que había tomado.

- ¿Debería marcarlo igual que a ti, L?

BB comenzó a reír mientras movía el cuchillo dentro la boca de Ryuuzaki, que seguía mirándolo con profundo odio.

- Oh, yo no haría nada demasiado arriesgado – conminó BB divertido al sostenerle la mirada -. Podrías morir al tratar y matar a L también.

De pronto, sacó el cuchillo rápidamente de la boca del muchacho ocasionándole una cortadura en su lengua y labio inferior. Clavó el cuchillo casi al mismo tiempo en su abdomen. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se levantó ágilmente y le proporcionó una patada en la cara, seguida de otra en el estómago. Ryuuzaki se hizo un ovillo, abrumado por los repentinos dolores que padecía en tan poco tiempo. BB lo levantó por los cabellos y lo golpeó de nuevo en pleno rostro.

L trató de gritar, sin poder soltarse. Cuando Beyond lo miró para disfrutar de su agonía, Ryuuzaki lo apartó de golpe y le dio una patada casi tan fuerte como la que el pelinegro le había dado hace rato. BB volvió a caer bruscamente, sin anticipar aquella acción. Ryuuzaki se acercó a él y volvió a patearlo para dejarlo sin aire, cuidando de no acercarse demasiado. Beyond intentó alejarse para recuperarse, pero Ryuuzaki lo sujetó de los pies y le quitó el cuchillo.

- ¡L!

Corrió hacia L, con la esperanza de liberarlo, pero entonces sintió varias punzadas en su espalda y alguien le sujetó del tobillo para hacerle caer. Beyond había sacado un par de pequeñas cuchillas y se las había arrojado a la espalda, permitiéndole así detenerle con renovados ánimos de ventaja. Sin perder su oportunidad, se arrastró hasta quedar sobre Ryuuzaki y sujetándole con una mano el brazo en el que llevaba el cuchillo, con el otro le agarró la cabeza de la nuca y la golpeó contra el suelo.

- ¡Por pasarte de listo!

Volvió a hacerlo, y de nuevo. L veía horrorizado cómo se formaba una mancha de sangre bajo Ryuuzaki, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Beyond le arrebató el cuchillo y lo volteó para tenerlo cara a cara. Sin pensarlo descargó el cuchillo en su pecho, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Ryuuzaki estaba aturdido, sangraba de la nariz, de la frente, de la boca. BB lo sentía debilitado, confundido. Aprovechó aquello para voltearlo de nuevo y estirar de sus brazos para que pudiera elevarse y mirar a L.

"¡NO, NO POR FAVOR!"

Los ojos de Ryuuzaki estuvieron perdidos por ciertos segundos. Beyond hizo que se sentara frente a L y le rodeó la garganta con el cuchillo mientras que con la otra mano le aplicaba le sujeta ambas muñecas tras su espalda. L se revolvía inquieto donde estaba, desesperado por salvarlo. La cama temblaba ligeramente ante sus esfuerzos, pero la cuerda que le ataba las manos no parecía aflojarse.

Beyond sonrió a L, acercándose a Ryuuzaki lo suficiente como para lamerle la sangre de una mejilla.

- Es… - comenzó mientras el cuchillo comenzaba a cortar lentamente la garganta de la víctima. Los ojos de Ryuuzaki se abrieron un poco, volviendo en sí ligeramente, observando a L en silencio.

"¡NO!" rogaba L sin poder enunciar palabras con la mordaza ajustada que le había puesto Beyond.

- Tu… - prosiguió BB mientras cortando. La sangre comenzó a brotar en abundancia, manchando la ropa de Ryuuzaki. Los ojos del castaño adquirieron irónicamente algo más de vida en ese segundo, mirando al detective con algo más de emoción.

"¡NOOO!"

- Culpa – concluyó el asesino sonriente. El cuchillo finalizó su recorrido y se alejó del castaño. Ryuuzaki contempló unos instantes más al pelinegro, dejando que un par de lágrimas resbalaran de sus ojos. Tembló un poco al tiempo que la sangre brotaba con más fuerza. Beyond le soltó las manos y Ryuuzaki se derrumbó hacia adelante, sobre las piernas del detective.

"¡…!"

El detective respiró hondo, con el corazón retumbándole en su pecho. BB volteó una vez más a Ryuuzaki sobre las piernas del detective, permitiendo que sus miradas se encontraran por última vez.

Todo sonido pareció esfumarse. L sólo pudo contemplar esos ojos, alterados pero esforzándose por regalarle una mirada cálida. Beyond se dedicaba a apuñalar más veces al caído, logrando su propósito de salpicar varias gotas de sangre al detective.

"Lo siento" pareció decir Ryuuzaki con la mirada. Su cuerpo se estremeció una vez más, y entonces el brillo en ellos se esfumó con lentitud. Poco a poco esos ojos tan llenos de emoción y cariño se volvieron fríos, sin vida.

Y algo en L murió junto con ellos.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Admito que… me dolió mucho escribir este capítulo. Suelo percibir los sentimientos que plasmo en mí misma para hacerlos realistas, de modo que tuve para parar al final y darme un respiro antes de atreverme a publicarlo… ¡Extrañaré a ese mi personaje inventado!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	20. Confesión

**.- School Days After -.**

"_Con todo cariño para_ Betsy17, Scar Lawliet, mari-nyaa, Vegen Isennawa, Diana Albatou, nana-lilium, xilema95, y Chibi-tan!

Me alegra tener más lectoras ahora

Gracias por leer y comentar! Enjoy!_"_

**Capítulo XX: Confesión**

Fuerza. Odio. Sin compasión. Dolor.

Cuando Watari estaba a punto de ser golpeado otra vez en la azotea por Beyond, vio todo eso en su nieto cuando lo vio emerger por la puerta y correr hacia Beyond. El asesino percibió que algo así ocurría al ver que los ojos del abuelo se dirigían a sus espaldas, pero cuando estuvo a punto de voltearse, le llegó una patada en el costado, derribándolo hacia un lado. L estaba fuera de sí.

"Al fin… ha reaccionado" celebró Beyond en su mente mientras lo veía venir determinado.

L pateó el cuchillo lejos al tiempo que Beyond se movía para cubrirse. Ambos quedaron frente a frente en la azotea, con uno que otro relámpago a su alrededor. La lluvia comenzó a arreciar con fuerza.

- ¡Has reaccionado! – aulló BB sonriente sin dejar la posición defensiva.

L no dijo nada, se limitaba a mirarlo con una seriedad implacable, la intensidad del odio en sus ojos era extrema. BB jamás había imaginado que el detective pudiera ponerse así. Oh, y vaya que le gustaba.

- Vamos, L, atácame. ¡Mátame como maté a Ryuuzaki, sin compasión!

L apretó los puños. Cambió de posición inclinándose levemente hacia atrás.

- Yo no soy como tú – anunció y ante la sorpresa del asesino, sacó un arma de su espalda y le disparó dos veces en el pecho.

Beyond cayó con una sonrisa confundida. Claro, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Pudo ver al shinigami Abvalon avanzar hacia el detective, lógicamente para detenerlo.

- No, espera – pronunció sin elevar mucho la voz. Abvalon se detuvo y lo observó atónito -. No lo hagas, déjalo ser.

L avanzaba lentamente hacia él, todavía apuntándole con el arma. Su expresión estoica no había cambiado en nada. Estaba descalzo, su playera blanca con la lluvia ahora parecía haberse teñido de rojo. Su pantalón estaba también manchado con la sangre de Ryuuzaki, que debido a la lluvia se esparcía un poco hasta llegar al piso, manchando de un rojo acuoso los pies de L.

Llegó hasta él, lo observó largamente sin dejar de apuntarla a la frente. Beyond sabía que L no dudaría en matarlo. Había despertado algo en él para hacerlo, o más bien, ¿había matado algo en él que lo reprimía?

- Hazlo – indicó débilmente. Tenía los brazos extendidos a los costados, así como las piernas. No iba a detenerlo -. Hazlo, L.

Su sonrisa temblaba de vez en cuando. Su mirada sostenía la de L con atisbos de dolor y culpa. La locura había desaparecido con los disparos del otro pelinegro. Ahora Beyond lucía increíblemente humano.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – cuestionó L. BB rió un poco, con nerviosismo.

- No lo sé. Porque quería.

Un balazo más llegó a su pecho. L cargó nuevamente el arma y siguió apuntándole.

- Tercera opción, L. Siempre hay una tercera opción.

"¿De qué está hablando?"

Beyond desvió la mirada y la dirigió al cielo. Las gotas caían sobre él de forma refrescante. Le recordaban que todavía tenía un cuerpo. Ah, podía verse a sí mismo desde arriba, rodeado de un charco de sangre.

"¿Te parezco hermoso, Abvalon? ¿Sigo atrayéndote en este estado?"

Pareció haberlo dicho en voz alta, pues el shinigami avanzó hasta él y le acarició una mejilla.

- Te llevaré comigo – pronunció Abvalon con suavidad.

Beyond se sintió reconfortado. Volvió a mirar a L y lo encontró exactamente como estaba. Tal vez el tiempo se había detenido. Tal vez a la hora de morir el tiempo siempre suele detenerse.

- ¿Tú le entregaste la death note a Light? – inquirió L, como si el tiempo efectivamente hubiera retomado su marcha.

- No – contestó sonriendo -. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- ¡Tú le diste la death note para que luego perdiera sus recuerdos, ¿no es así? – insistió L.

- Noo, tú creíste eso, quisiste hacerlo y te convenciste.

- …

- El caso Kira no podía ganarte, ¿cierto? Tenía que haber un sospechoso.

- Estás mintiendo.

- ¿Lo estoy? No lo sé, L. Yo que tú, le habría hecho más caso a mi mejor amigo.

Por primera vez notó cierta debilidad en el detective. Ah, pero sería en vano si se atrevía a neutralizarlo nuevamente, estaba muy débil como para levantarse, así que se limitó a reír un poco.

- Sé que mientes, Beyond.

- Ah, pues, ahora que estoy al borde de la muerte, déjame confesarte todo. La death note es falsa, L. Nunca estuvo en tus manos, ni mucho menos en la de Light. Yo planeé todo desde un principio, maté al agente y a Misora en el momento justo, hice que mis amigos invisibles mataran según la death note. Te diré que sí existe, la libreta de la muerte, y funciona como la que tienes, sólo que esa la falsifiqué yo. Por eso Light nunca recuperaría sus recuerdos, porque la regla es que si vuelves a tocar una death note, recuerdas todo, pero Light jamás tocó la death note, ni siquiera por primera vez.

L mantenía su pulso firme, pero la desesperación comenzaba a renacer nuevamente.

- Maté a la familia de Amane y la persuadí para que se uniera a Kira para que sospecharas aún más de Light. Lo mismo hice con Ukita, y varios otros. Todo para que lo metieras en ese manicomio, en donde haciéndome pasar por ti, hice que enloqueciera.

L se sorprendió. Volvió a disparar una vez más. Una tira de sangre salió de la boca del asesino, estirándose hasta el suelo para unirse al resto de su sangre, sobre el suelo.

- Yo era Kira, L. ¡Yo era Kira!

Un disparo más. Entonces, súbitamente el cuerpo de Beyond se elevó por los aires, como si fuera cargado por algún ser invisible. L lo contempló sorprendido, en estado de shock. Apuntó el arma hacia el asesino, pero Beyond comenzó a deslizarse cada vez más alto.

Abvalon había desplegado sus alas para llevárselo. BB creyó que era un ángel, y que dentro de poco estaría en el paraíso. Volvió a sonreír al haberse salido con la suya.

Su vida se desvaneció tan rápidamente como su cuerpo se perdió de vista en las alturas, siendo iluminado por los rayos en medio de las tormentosas lluvias…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **y bueno, fue algo digno de beyond?

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	21. Pésame

**.- School Days After -.**

"_Con todo cariño para_ Vegen Isennawa, mari-nyaa, Scar Lawliet, Chibi-tan, xilema95, ilovetwilightboys, y nana-lilium.

Enjoy!_"_

**Capítulo XXI: Pésame**

_- Ya, basta. ¿Podrías por favor irte? Estás molestándome._

_- Tengo tanto derecho para entrar como tú._

_- No planeabas hacerlo hasta que yo lo hice. Así que lárgate hasta que yo me vaya si deseas hacerlo._

_- ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo ahora? Estoy aquí presente, ¿o no?_

_- ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?_

_- No, yo sólo…_

_- Entonces déjame tranquilo, y haz lo quieras._

_- Yo te conozco. Vives en ese orfanato, la Wammy's House._

_- ¿Y qué?_

_- Te seguí a propósito._

_- ¿Quién eres?_

_- Puedes llamarme Ryuuzaki._

Las campanas, volvían a sonar…

_- ¡Quiero mostrarte algo! … Aquí. Voy a enseñarte algo… Muy bien, golpéame._

Ahora venían acompañadas de otro sonido… el viento cortante de una navaja, clavándose…

_- ¿Qué rayos haces?_

_- Te estoy provocando… Voy a enseñarte a pelear._

_- ¿Por qué lo harías?_

_- Porque veo el potencial en ti, y sé que tarde o temprano vas a necesitar saber defenderte solo._

_- ¿Qué te hace que te dejaré instruirme? No confío en ti._

_- Lo sé, pero eso es sólo cuestión de tiempo._

El conejo permanecía en una caja, en la antigua mansión Wammy, a salvo de las manos de los niños que vivían allí. L lo había escondido cuando había llegado el momento de partir. No quería llevar ese conejo a su viaje. Su lugar era allí, donde el chico que se lo había regalado había vivido cierta vez. Guardaría ese conejo por siempre, como recuerdo de ese misterioso muchacho, Ryuuzaki…

_- ¿Pasa algo?_

_- Supongo que debería decirte._

_- ¿Decirme qué?_

_- Voy a irme. En dos semanas me mudaré a…_

_- No me lo digas… Creo que prefiero no saberlo._

Ah, ¿pero qué había pasado? Podía ver a su conejo empolvado, cayendo en el vacío, dejándose salpicar con manchas de sangre. Sus costuras habían sido desgarradas y el relleno de le salía por algunas extremidades, y por la espalda. El conejo iba cayendo, mirándole con esos ojos que alguna vez lo habían mirado con cariño y ternura, pero que ahora lo veían con una frialdad ajena a él, sin vida…

_- Ryuuzaki… ¿Somos amigos?_

_- Sí, somos amigos._

Abrió los ojos.

El agua amortiguaba sus heridas. Sentía fluir cada gota por todo su cuerpo, lavándolo, purificándolo. Al bajar la cabeza pudo ver el charco de agua rojiza que se perdía por el sumidero.

"Métete, por favor. Hazlo rápido para que deje de verte".

L lloraba en su ducha. Tenía sus heridas con nuevas vendas, y en cuanto terminara de ducharse iría a un hospital con Watari. Sólo necesitaba lavar las manchas de sangre de él. Las manchas de Ryuuzaki, de su sangre.

Quería gritar, con todas sus fuerzas maldecir en voz alta y poner en manifiesto aquel terrible dolor que lo aquejaba. ¡Era insoportable! Su pecho le dolía en una manera interna, no física. Su corazón le dolía. ¡Ah, Dios! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había pasado todo aquello?

Quillish esperaba junto a la puerta del baño, escuchando los sollozos que su nieto intentaba inútilmente contener. Aguardaría ahí para recibirlo con ropa seca, limpia y lo llevaría al hospital para que le trataran sus heridas y revisaran el tipo de drogas que Beyond le había dado. Luego llamaría a la Wammy's House. Seguro que el pelinegro querría enterrar a su compañero en el lugar donde lo había conocido, así que solicitó un espacio en el cementerio privado de las industrias Wammy en Inglaterra.

Al día siguiente, ambos Wammy se encontraban en un avión rumbo a Inglaterra para celebrar un funeral apropiado. El cuerpo de Ryuuzaki iba con ellos, en un ataúd que L había elegido personalmente.

El detective no decía nada. Sus ojos hinchados y las remarcadas ojeras hablaban más por él que las palabras que podría utilizar. De vez en cuando temblaba, y cada que intentaba dormir un poco durante el vuelo se despertaba gritando y lleno de lágrimas.

Sería un día agotador.

Una vez ya en el cementerio, durante la ceremonia, L cayó de rodillas y se las llevó al pecho, acurrucándose para posar su pulgar en su boca. Tenía la mirada perdida, incapaz de observar más el ataúd que contenía el cuerpo de su amado compañero. En su bolsillo traía el conejo que le había regalado, resbalándose un poco por su tamaño.

Sólo unas pocas personas asistieron. Estaba L, su abuelo, Mello y otro agente para su protección. Nadie más había sido invitado, ni había a nadie más a quien invitar.

Después del funeral, L observó la lápida con gran pesar, todavía llorando. Estaba arrodillado junto a ella, sujetando el conejo de peluche en las manos.

_- ¿Te parece practicar mañana igual que siempre?_

_- Te quiero. Y es porque te quiero que debo dejarte partir._

_- …_

_- Lo siento, me dejé llevar… Por favor, perdóname._

"Ryuuzaki… Esas palabras han sido mías desde entonces, ahora debo devolvértelas…"

- Te quiero – repitió en voz alta, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Había un nudo en su garganta -. Y es porque te quiero que debo dejarte partir.

Acomodó el peluche junto a la lápida, tratando de modular su respiración, sus sollozos contenidos. Sonrió un poco mientras se limpiaba el rostro, empapado en lágrimas.

- Lo siento, me dejé llevar.

No pudo más y se recostó devastado, rompiendo a llorar nuevamente.

- Por favor, perdóname – soltó con la voz quebrada -. ¡Perdóname!

Pasados varios minutos de tortuosa agonía, su abuelo apareció y lo ayudó a levantarse. Debían volver a Kanto cuanto antes. Quillish ya se había encargado de Light y Misa, pero L debía volver personalmente a enfrentar la situación.

Antes de salir del cementerio, L miró por última vez en dirección a la lápida de Ryuuzaki…

_- Te ha gustado, ¿no?_

_- Sí, mucho. Gracias._

_- Es todo lo que quería. _

Ya nada podía hacer. Seguía llorando, pero debía ser fuerte. Sintiendo la presión de la mano de Quillish, de Watari, en su hombro, siguió adelante…

_- Por más lejos que te vayas, nunca te olvidaré._

_- Yo tampoco voy a…_

Ahora que no lo tenía delante para interrumpirlo con un beso, podría continuar.

"Yo tampoco voy a olvidarte, Ryuuzaki".

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Lo que está en cursiva son líneas de mi otro fic _A Chritsmas Carrot, _en donde L conoce a Ryuuzaki por primera vez. Un pequeño descanso de lo exasperante en el fic, ni bien se pongan al día actu!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	22. Espera

**.- School Days After -.**

"_Dedicado con mucho cariño para_ xilema95, Kumikoson4, Scar Lawliet, Vegen Isennawa, Chibi-tan, Diana Albatou, y mari-nyaa.

_Fieles lectoras, las quiero_!_"_

**Capítulo XXII: Espera**

Cuando entró a visitar por segunda vez a Yagami Light, L apenas pudo mantenerse en una pieza. Sus heridas estaban curando físicamente, pero todavía le dolía todo. Gracias a que Watari había presenciado también la confesión de Beyond, él se había hecho cargo de todo.

Primero había emitido un mensaje a las organizaciones policiales pertinentes como L diciendo que Light en verdad resultó no ser Kira y que el verdadero había hecho un intento personal de matar a L. Ante esto, Kira había resultado muerto por su propia mano. Las autoridades comenzaron a pedir pruebas y que se les diera acceso a la información completa de L, pero éste informó que su banco de datos había sido destruida por Kira y que por motivos profesionales, era toda la prueba que podían dar en un caso de ese tipo. Watari después había comprobado que los medios transmitieran el mensaje con el debido trato, absolviendo de toda culpa a Light Yagami y Amane Misa.

Cuando L entró al cuarto, encontró a Takada sentada junto a Light. No le dirigió la palabra, se limitó a salir del cuarto en un silencio respetuoso. Quillish se quedó en la puerta. L se situó junto a Light.

- Lo siento – comenzó controlando su tono de voz -. No sé… No debí haberte hecho esto. No eras Kira, después de todo, al menos no voluntariamente. Creo que Beyond te usó en algún momento. Espero que no mueras a causa de eso.

Light seguía en coma, durmiendo plácidamente. Su rostro ya había regresado a la normalidad, incluso se veía más joven y atractivo que cuando había ingresado al manicomio.

- Eres mi mejor amigo, y lo serás siempre. Yo te prometo, jamás hacerte algo así otra vez. Nunca más, Light. Te cuidaré a ti y a tu familia, a Misa, a Kiyomi. Los protegeré a todos, aún si no me perdonas.

Lo tomó de la mano tímidamente. L no se sentía bien en absoluto. No soportaría más tiempo.

- Lo siento – concluyó soltando la mano y alejándose otra vez por el pasillo. Watari fue con él.

Al llegar al edificio, subieron al helicóptero en silencio. L no podría quedarse más tiempo en aquel lugar. Se acomodó en el asiento y cerró los ojos. No quería ver el cielo, no quería ver las nubes a través de las cuales Beyond había desaparecido hace varios días. Oh, pero al cerrar los ojos le recordaba el estar sobre la cama, herido, escuchando cómo el video del asesinato de Ryuuzaki se repetía una y otra vez. Abrió los ojos, suspiró cansado. Se apoyó entonces en el hombro de su abuelo, sentado a su lado, y se quedó así, con la mirada perdida.

Quillish sabía que estaba mal. Que su nieto estaba atravesando una crisis como nunca antes, que su silencio en realidad lo atormentaba. Antes de llamar a varios agentes Wammy para limpiar el departamento, Watari había recorrido cada cuarto en busca de evidencias comprometedoras. Fue ahí cuando descubrió que todos los datos habían sido borrados, y desde luego, encontró el video de lo acontecido en el dormitorio horas antes. No pudo creer lo que había hecho Beyond, cómo había matado tan brutalmente a Ryuuzaki, justo frente a un impotente L. Si aquello le dolía tanto a él, no podía imaginarse cuánto le afectaba al detective, por lo que no podía decir nada. Era muy pronto. Sólo podía ser un hombro suave y firme en el que apoyarse. Esperaba con grandes esperanzas que el orfanato trajera mejores recuerdos al pelinegro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Amane Misa fue liberada de prisión al día siguiente de que se emitiera oficialmente su inocencia junto con la de Light. Fue directo al hospital, preocupada por el estado de su príncipe azul. Estaba indignada con lo ocurrido, ¡desde luego que ambos eran inocentes! Pero cuando entró al cuarto, un nuevo sentimiento se acopló en su interior con fuerza: Kiyomi Takada se encontraba ahí.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron una mirada matadora, disimulándola con una vaga sonrisa.

- Vaya, hace tiempo que no te veía, Amane.

- Takada, qué casualidad. ¿Qué haces aquí con mi querido Light?

Takada se levantó de la silla, confiada pero cautelosa, Misa avanzó un poco hasta la cama de Light. Casi al mismo tiempo, las dos tomaron las manos del japonés dormido.

"No te preocupes, Light. Yo te protegeré de esta niña" pensaba Kiyomi.

Justo entonces ingresaron los padres Yagami seguidos por Sayu, y desde luego, ambas tuvieron que salir para darles unos momentos.

Cualquiera diría que esas mujeres se habrían agarrado a golpes en el pasillo, pero no fue así. Luego de pasar varios minutos conversando, se dieron cuenta de que en realidad su situación era similar, de modo que decidieron hacer las paces para cuidar de Light mientras siguiera en coma. Y desde luego, lloraron juntas por todo lo acontecido, aunque de una manera superficial.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La death note fue destruida luego de que L probara su falsedad. Durante la prueba quiso estar solo, por lo que Quillish nunca supo cuál había sido el nombre con el que había decidido probar. El orfanato resultó un mejor ambiente para L, aunque no se notaba gran mejora en él.

Siempre estaba meditabundo, en silencio. Por más que Mello se le acercara para hablar, no decía mucho. Por las noches L padecía de horribles pesadillas, la mayoría de las veces involucrando el asesinato de Ryuuzaki, y en algunas otras, veía a Light siendo agredido por Beyond con la camisa de fuerza, sin posibilidades de defenderse.

"Es tu culpa, L".

Al cabo de dos semanas, viendo que no había cambio en la actitud del pelinegro, Watari decidió poner a Mello como el sustituto temporal de L, por lo que el rubio comenzó una serie de viajes por el mundo resolviendo casos. Watari no fue con él, como debería. Sentía que su nieto lo necesitaba a su lado, a pesar de no poder hacer nada.

L solía dar paseos los fines de semana. A veces con Watari, otras sin él. Siempre terminaba caminando a los mismos lugares, sin darse cuenta. Llegaba al parque donde había entrenado con Ryuuzaki la capoeira, a la tienda de juguetes donde habían jugado todo un día antes de despedirse, los columpios donde Ryuuzaki lo había besado… Pero sobre todo, acostumbraba llegar a la iglesia, aquella que había sido renovada de sus cenizas hace años.

"Las campanas sonaban aquí".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dos años pasaron sin muchos cambios.

Inglaterra comenzaba a ser un hogar para él, aunque no tuviera amigos. Aunque no tuviera a nadie más que a Watari a su lado. L vagaba sin sentido a sus 22 años.

Ese día llegó temprano a casa. Por absurdo que le pareciera, encontraba extrañamente relajante el interior de esa iglesia nueva. Acudía a ella una vez al día para quedarse sentado en sus asientos y vaciar su mente.

"He entrado, Ryuuzaki. Estoy adentro y no tengo miedo".

Las pesadillas habían comenzado a remitir. Algunas noches no soñaba, y otras lo hacía con recuerdos más cálidos, como los días que pasaba con Light en preparatoria, antes de que Jack apareciera, o con la tarde de juegos inolvidables con Ryuuzaki. Incluso había soñado con Watari el día de su cumpleaños y ese mismo día al despertar, le aseguró al mayor que podía seguir diciéndole Ryuuzaki. Que de hecho, le gustaría mucho seguir siendo llamado de esa manera.

Estaba sanando. Finalmente, comenzaba a sanar.

Se dirigió directamente a la cocina de la Wammy's House en busca de algo dulce para comer, cuando se encontró con Quillish esperándole con un cambio de ropa. Su expresión seria lo asustó. Algo había pasado esa tarde.

- ¿Qué es, abuelo? – preguntó preparándose para alguna noticia grave.

- Ryuuzaki – comenzó sin poder sonar mejor -. Son noticias de Kanto.

Y entonces lo supo. Supo lo que su abuelo le iba a decir. Se le secó la garganta y su estómago se revolvió. Pareció que su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes. _Es tu culpa, L_ volvió a resonar en lo profundo de su mente.

- El joven Yagami falleció anoche.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Y bueno, es momento de decirles que éste es el penúltimo capítulo. Subiré EL CAPÍTULO FINAL tan pronto se pongan al día!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	23. Despertar

**.- School Days After -.**

"_Con mucho cariño para_ Betsy17, xilema95. Vegen Isennawa, Scar Lawliet, nana-lilium, ilovetwilightboys, Kumikoson4, y mari-nyaa.

Finalmente llegamos al último capítulo. Fue divertido, emocionante, impactante, sorprendente, torturante e intrigante.

Fue, realmente, un placer haberlas entretenido"

**Capítulo XXIII: Despertar**

Al llegar al hospital, las mujeres Yagami se encontraban esperando en descontrolado llanto en la sala principal. Como eran cuartos privados, no había más gente circulando alrededor. L atravesó aquello con rapidez, directo al cuarto donde tenían el cadáver de su mejor amigo. Quillish aguardó con la señora Yagami.

Sólo había dos personas con acceso al cuarto de Light, un doctor y una enfermera. La enfermera lo recibió con una sonrisa triste al interior de la habitación, en donde el detective se encontró con el jefe Yagami.

- Señor Yagami – saludó L algo incómodo, pues Watari le había explicado de la carta que BB había enviado a su dirección mientras borraba los archivos de su computadora.

Soichiro no le dirigió la palabra al principio, pero cuando lo vio, se estremeció de golpe y se derrumbó contra una pared. L acudió a ayudarlo de inmediato.

- Por favor, debería sentarse señor Yagami.

- ¿Qué significa…? – comenzó Soichiro en una voz ahogada, débil -. Ryuuzaki, ¿qué significa esto?

Soichiro se sentó en la silla que le acercó el pelinegro y se llevó una mano a la frente, comenzando a llorar con angustia, pero sin hacer ruido. L se giró a la cama que había allí, en donde estaba un cuerpo inerte cubierto con una sábana. Se acercó tragando seco y comenzando a temblar.

Descubrió el rostro.

"Oh no".

Se alejó con pasos temerosos, confundidos, y se derrumbó contra la pared del cuarto, deslizándose hasta quedar en el suelo.

- Ése no es mi hijo – lloraba Soichiro tratando de contenerse -. ¿Qué significa esto?

El muchacho en la cama se parecía a Light, en efecto, pero no era él. El hospital contaba con fotos tomadas únicamente el día de su ingreso, cuando todavía estaba algo hinchado y con moretones. El engaño estaba hecho, lo habían declarado muerto como Yagami Light, más no lo era.

¿Dónde estaba Light entonces?

Algunos minutos pasaron. Soichiro se recuperaba lentamente, L se incorporó y llegó hasta él.

- Jefe Yagami, ¿qué pasó exactamente en cuanto llegó? – cuestionó.

- Nada, entré yo solo, pues no quería alterar a Sachiko y a Sayu sino hasta que se calmaran un poco, pero al hacerlo lo vi, y no era mi hijo. La enfermera no decía nada, el doctor tampoco. Ellos de verdad creían que éste era Light. No supe qué decir, o qué hacer, así que decidí esperarte.

L se alegró un poco. Al menos Soichiro todavía le tenía fe. Volvió a acercarse a la cama y comenzó a investigar. Revisó bajo las sábanas, las almohadas, el colchón (sólo lo más que pudo), pero nada. Al final se agachó por si acaso para ver bajo el velador que estaba junto a la cama, y encontró algo.

Una nota. Un papel sucio que parecía esperarlo.

_L. Esto va dirigido a ti._

_Quiero que sepas no tomaré venganza. Debería, estoy en mi derecho, pero no lo haré._

_Déjame desaparecer y desvanecerme en el tiempo. Yagami Light ha muerto, y aunque su cuerpo no está en esa cama, ya no está más en este mundo._

_Juraste detener a Kira, y el precio que cobraste fue muy alto, así que Kira no irá por ti esta vez._

_Ya no me enfrentaré a L, sólo apártate de mi camino._

_Me lo debes._

Ah, supo enseguida lo que pasaba. Ya no estuvo con fuerzas para demostrar el horror y dejarlo florecer en él. No, algo en él había muerto con Ryuuzaki ese día, y ahora se había vuelto más estoico, más objetivo, más… insensible. Sólo contuvo el aliento.

Escuchó detrás de él un gemido ahogado. Soichiro había leído la carta por sobre su hombro. Había reconocido la letra y ahora necesitaba sentarse otra vez.

- Pero entonces… - estaba atónito. L guardó la carta y se acercó a Soichiro para calmarlo un poco.

- Sí.

- No… No puede ser posible.

- La verdad, ya no puedo sentirme demasiado sorprendido – soltó con su tono neutral, sin emociones -. Beyond hizo todo tipo de cosas sin sentido alguno. Debí suponer que en sus últimos momentos me tendiera otra trampa.

- Dijiste que él no era Kira.

- Resultó ser un engaño, aunque no estoy seguro de saber hasta dónde. Lo que podemos concluir con esta carta es…

- No. Mi hijo no. Nunca. Jamás. Él no haría…

- Es su letra, jefe Yagami. Conoce a su hijo tanto como yo. Admito que le tuvo más fe que yo, pero al final resulté no estar equivocado.

- No…

- Light era Kira después de todo. Antes de perder sus recuerdos.

Soichiro estaba sin poder creerlo. Repasaba los hechos una y otra vez en su mente, armando el rompecabezas cuya pieza final se albergaba en el bolsillo del pantalón de Ryuuzaki.

"Mi hijo era Kira".

En ese instante, un mensaje le llega al celular de L. Lo lee vagamente y se lo enseña al mayor.

_Cuatro criminales fueron encontrados muertos en sus celdas de ataques al corazón._

Mello le había mandado aquello porque sabía la importancia del caso para Ryuuzaki.

- Ya ha empezado – comentó L circunspecto.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Soichiro comenzando a reaccionar un poco más ante la situación. L lo observó unos instantes y sopesó la idea lentamente. Bajó la cabeza y leyó de nuevo el mensaje.

- Creo que nada – concluyó desanimado.

El jefe no dijo nada, se quedó mirando en dirección a la cama, donde su hijo falso se hallaba muerto. Luego de algunos segundos más, se levantó con una renovada motivación.

- Voy a perseguirlo – anunció Yagami -. Voy a traerlo de vuelta, a hacer que vuelva a ser como era antes.

L sólo lo miró, deseando tener esa capacidad.

"Ah, pero todo ha sido mi culpa antes. No debería involucrarme en el asunto".

- Buscaré a Light y lo traeré de vuelta, pero Sachiko y Sayu no deben saber nada al respecto, Ryuuzaki.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

- Hagamos de cuenta que este es Light, démosle un entierro justo. Después yo me iré a buscarlo.

- Como mejor lo vea, señor Yagami.

Luego de hablar con la enfermera, hicieron que el horario de visitas concluyera y mandaron el cuerpo a que lo cremaran inmediatamente, no sin antes sacarle una muestra de sangre para descubrir su verdadera identidad.

"¿Qué rayos haces, Light?" pensó el detective al salir del hospital y mirar de mucho tiempo el horizonte. Soichiro lo alcanzó antes de que se metiera a la limusina, junto con Watari.

- Ryuuzaki, ¿en verdad no lo perseguirás? – quiso asegurarse.

L volvió a pensarlo detenidamente, con un pulgar en los labios.

- No, no lo creo. Al menos no por ahora, señor Yagami. Ha leído la carta, después de todo. Se lo debo, ¿no? Le he fallado como mejor amigo.

- Pero si le dejas continuar serás el peor amigo de todos. Ayúdame a rastrearlo.

- No puedo. Ésa es su tarea, jefe Yagami. Yo sólo, voy a hacerme a un lado, como dije. Pero por favor, no crea que L dejará de perseguirlo. L representa a la justicia, y la justicia no se puede tomar un descanso.

- ¿Ya no eres L?

- En estos momentos ya no, señor Yagami. Estoy tomando un descanso.

Soichiro lo contempló unos instantes.

- Yo te culpo también por lo ocurrido, Ryuuzaki, aunque al parecer no estabas tan equivocado, después de todo.

- …

- No voy a perdonarte hasta que mi hijo regrese a casa a donde pertenece, ¿me has entendido?

- … Sí, señor Yagami.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Light Yagami había despertado en medio de la noche en el hospital. Tenía la death note en la mano, ¿acaso el regreso de sus recuerdos lo habían despertado?

- Ryuk, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó al shinigami que permanecía de pie junto a la cama.

- Vine otra vez, Light. Tienes la death note de nuevo. "Abvalon te la entregó."

- ¿Ésta es la tuya? Creí que era la de Misa.

- La de Misa sigue enterrada allí, donde la ocultaste. Esa death note me pertenecía, por lo que seré yo quien te siga desde ahora, Light.

Light se sentó sobre la cama, adormecido. No podía moverse muy bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Revisó en su velador y encontró su viejo celular, ligeramente empolvado. Al encenderlo grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que dos años habían pasado desde que había sido agredido esa noche.

- Maldito Beyond… Esa noche supe que eras tú, aunque, no estaba seguro si también era él por la tarde. Creía que era L, pero ya no estoy seguro.

Ryuk rió. Light echaba de menos esa risa.

- ¿Sabes algo de Beyond, Ryuk?

- No puedo contarte eso, Light. Está prohibido.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Beyond ya no se encuentra en este mundo, si es a lo que te refieres. Pero más de eso no te puedo decir.

- Entiendo. ¿Fue L quién lo mató?

- Sí.

Se sorprendió. Había preguntado aquello casi jugando, sabiendo que L tal como era no sería capaz de matar a nadie. Pero lo había hecho. L había matado a Beyond. Se preguntó cómo, qué lo había obligado a hacerlo.

Ah, pero lo detestaba. Su amigo lo había traicionado y ahora no quería saber nada de él.

- Vámonos, Ryuk. No puedo caminar, así que tendrás que llevarme a cuestas.

- ¿Qué? No creo que hayamos llegado a tanta confianza, Light.

- Apúrate, Ryuk. Sabes que no te divertirás si no lo haces, y además… Te compraré todas las manzanas que quieras por una semana.

Ryuk se ilusionó al respecto y se acercó a cargarlo.

- Has adelgazado mucho, Light.

- Estar sin moverte durante dos años no es precisamente una dieta saludable, Ryuk.

- ¿Adónde iremos?

- Yo te indicaré en el camino, Ryuk. Es un lugar secreto, al que sólo íbamos Ryuuzaki y yo.

Horas después, Takada acudía corriendo a esa colina olvidada. Ryuk había ido por ella a petición de Light.

"Será mucho más útil que esa tonta de Misa".

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El funeral de Yagami Light fue breve. Sachiko se había mudado con su hermana en Tokyo, y Sayu se había ido con ella a retomar sus estudios en un colegio nuevo. Soichiro había decidido quedarse en Kanto, secretamente para iniciar la búsqueda de su hijo sin levantar sospechas en su familia. Presentó su renuncia en la NPA y se preparó para armar un centro de operaciones en su casa.

Durante el funeral, los viejos profesores de Light acudieron, así que Soichiro no perdió la oportunidad y los reclutó en ese nuevo caso. Como ya tenían experiencia en un trabajo así y todos habían sido entrenados, estaban calificados. L les mandaría dinero cada cierto tiempo para ayudarles económicamente.

Amane Misa había retomado su carrera como modelo. Debido a la tragedia vivida y su falsa acusación como la segunda Kira, fácilmente atraía al público, de manera que su fama se triplicó velozmente en Japón.

Kiyomi Takada ingresó al canal cuatro como reportera, especializándose en casos policiales. Esto claro, incentivado por Kira.

"Ya no seré el dios del nuevo mundo" pensaba Light, "castigaré a los criminales y a la gente podrida desde el anonimato. No me haré conocer. Ellos simplemente morirán en accidentes, y si necesito asustarlos, los mataré con ataques cardíacos, sólo para que consideren la posibilidad del regreso de Kira. Pero nada más. Hasta entonces… Apártate de mi camino, L".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El detective hizo llamar a Mello y lo felicitó personalmente. Le comunicó que no podía usar la L por más tiempo.

- Ahora esa letra me pertenece – había reclamado el menor obstinado, pero al final había comprendido que dentro de poco él mismo llevaría al público su propia sigla, M. Decidió quedarse a lado de L, tal como Watari, pues algunas noches todavía sufría pesadillas, aunque menos frecuentemente.

Quillish se preguntaba si algún día se encontraría otra vez con Light. ¿Qué pasaría entonces? Light se había vuelto Kira, y L… había dejado todo atrás y ahora era solamente L, ya no un estudiante, ya no un hombre de 22 años. Sólo L, entregado al mundo, a su oficio.

Algo murió en L junto con Ryuuzaki. Algo nació en Light al recuperar la death note.

Nada permanece igual. El cambio siempre es constante.

"Sólo espero…" "No deseo…"

"… que nos volvamos a encontrar,"

"Light…" "L…"

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Como dije en algún capi por el principio, ya tenía todo planeado. Y éste era el final que le vi. Justo así, estuvo en mi mente desde hace tanto.. Y ahora que logro compartirlo con ustedes, en verdad, es toda una satisfacción nueva. Nunca imaginé que lograría semejantes reacciones. Me asombré mucho cuando comprobé que todas me creían capaz de matar a Light, y que de hecho la gran mayoría ya estaba resignada al respecto. Que puedo decir, me halaga esa impredecibilidad que he ganado, y lograr algo así, en TODAS, fue.. genial. Las tenía donde quería, aún cuando no esperaba tenerlas ahí alguna vez. Una vez más, y por última en este fic, espero haberlas sorprendido.

Dejen reviews, como siempre, y que no sea una despedida, pues seguiré escribiendo fics, desde luego. Cómo no! Y de hecho, espero que el siguiente salga muy pronto, así que estén atentas, pues espero leerlas nuevamente.

Gracias por seguir hasta aquí, todas han quedado impresas en mi memoria, tengan por seguro que no me olvidaré de ustedes. Seguiré esperando sus reviews aún después de terminar, buah! Tengo que apurarme y comenzar otro! xD

Es un honor decir una vez más:

Fue un verdadero placer entretenerlas!


End file.
